I Love You More
by Angkeats
Summary: Renowned Hollywood actor Troy Bolton moves to a small town and the press move with him while he takes a break from acting to gain his college diploma. His next door neighbour is a pretty, shy artist by the name of Gabriella Montez, whose paintings he begins to collect in a bid to get to know her better.
1. Discount

I have to say you guys completely blew me away by choosing this story! I think your main choice for it was that Troy's an actor but considering its one of the quieter stories in my list I was really surprised!

There won't be an epilogue for LOVe I'm afraid.

Please review :)

**Chapter 1**

"_Angel Wilson, reporting today outside the property that renowned Hollywood actor, Troy Bolton, is rumoured to have purchased this weekend._

_Bolton has publicly announced his intention to drop out of the limelight whilst he gains the college diploma he never got around to taking in his busy movie career._

_This small town must be beyond excited at the thought of having a Hollywood hunk in their midst- and one who hand-picked their college to study at…"_

"Excuse me," Gabriella Montez frowned at the news crew blocking her gate. She couldn't even get onto the sidewalk and she was already late opening her shop.

Angel capitalized on the moment and pointed her microphone at Gabi.

"How do you feel about having Troy Bolton as your neighbour?" She asked the small black-haired girl trying to scurry past.

Gabi looked up, bemused.

"Who?"

Angel looked confused. "Troy Bolton," she repeated in case the girl hadn't heard her. She did have a lot of hair, she mused.

Gabi stared at the woman blankly and pushed her thick black glasses frames up her nose.

"Who's Troy Bolton?" She repeated cluelessly.

Angel smiled. "You'll find out," she commented ambiguously, allowing Gabi to go on her way which she did, but not without looking back with a frown.

/

"Ok boss we're done…" The removal team leader stuck his head around the lounge door to find Troy standing with his hands on his hips.

Troy turned and walked over to shake his hand.

"Thank you," he appreciated dealing out a generous wodge of notes to pay for their services.

Once he was alone he sank into his sofa with a blissful sigh. _Peace at last_.

He knew his presence here was going to cause a commotion for a time but eventually the unwanted attention would die down. He smiled at the silence surrounding him bar some birdsong that wasn't begrudged by him.

_Crash!_

Troy jolted in his seat, coming-to.

What was _that_?!

He frowned and stood, prowling about the house to look out of each of the windows, trying to find the source of the noise.

A following clatter brought his head up. It was no use; he'd have to investigate in person. Spying wasn't going to cut it. He smirked, checking though his 'kitchen' boxes to find a mug. He grabbed his keys and headed next door.

/

"Umph!" Gabi frustrated at the way her painting was coming out.

She kicked a few things around her garage-also her studio- and seethed as her anger caused a shelf to come down and the stack of paint tins there clattered to the floor noisily.

"Arrrgh!" She roared, spinning and casting her wide paintbrush at the open garage door; sure her projection would ease her intense emotions.

She gasped as an 'ow' sounded behind her and she twisted to find an unknown man stood there, on the receiving end of her projectile. She o'd her mouth.

_Oh_, _god_.

The visitor was splattered with paint and clutching her brush; his hands now orange with the liquid, too. The mug he had been holding sat broken on her driveway. She looked at it, then at him.

Blue eyes met hers and a handsome face smiled boyishly.

"Do you have any sugar?" He said, the humour in his statement not lost on her.

"I am so sorry!" Gabi quickly advanced and took her offending brush from his dirtied hands.

She grabbed a cloth and passed it to him, bending to rescue the remains of his mug.

"I have sugar, you can have the bag," she assured embarrassedly as he wiped his hands. "I'll buy you a new mug," she promised. "It wasn't special was it? Oh god, please tell me it wasn't special…"

Troy paused from his clean up and offered forth his hand.

"Hi, I'm Troy," he introduced with a curl of a smile.

Gabi balanced the broken cup pieces in one hand and shook his with her other.

"Gabi," she shared.

He nodded and stared at her until she blushed and dropped her gaze to his chest. His chest which was wrapped in a t-shirt and decorated with orange paint.

"I owe you a new shirt, too," she observed shyly, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Let me take that," he said of the broken cup. But she shook her head and pointed to her bin where she deposited the remains.

"Come inside and I'll get your sugar," she offered.

He tilted his head at the mess of paint tins in the corner.

"Is that what I heard crash?" He asked, following her through the garage side-door into her kitchen.

She smirked. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. It's been empty next door for awhile now, I got used to being alone."

Troy nodded. "I can help you fix your shelf," he said.

Gabi turned from her cupboard and passed him a half bag of sugar.

"I thought you were an actor?" She enquired.

She wasn't accusing him exactly, but he could tell she was wary. He relaxed into a grin to appease her.

"I am," he affirmed. "Well, I _was_. I'm taking a break. I'm not bad at shelves," he added with a twinkle.

Gabi met his gaze, not sure what she expected of the 'renowned' Hollywood actor, but she was sure her expectations didn't include him fixing her shelves.

"Okay," she agreed, not actually expecting him to follow through on his offer.

"Okay," he nodded with a happy smile. "I'm making coffee if you want one?" He said of his sugar.

She twisted her lips, finding his paint-splattered picture an attractive one. She shied away from making her attraction to him evident.

"I should finish up out back," she excused.

He licked his teeth.

"Alright. Another time maybe," he said as he turned.

"Another time," she confirmed as she watched him walk away.

/

Finishing up in the studio turned into something of an all day job.

Gabi picked up the fallen paint cans and tidied up so that her new neighbour wouldn't come by again thinking she lived in a complete pig sty.

Trouble was, her working space was beyond remedial help. It needed one heck of a clear-out. And she wasn't sure she wanted to start right now. She looked at her half-done canvas and decided to finish the painting first.

The clear-out could wait.

/

Troy ventured into town a couple of days later.

The news crews were still interested in his decision to set up home in this small, quiet town but they mostly camped outside his picturesque house and let him roam unbothered.

He'd seen Gabi weaving her way through the paparazzi one morning as he'd put out his trash and her indifference to the press amused him.

Clearly she had learnt who he was by now. Clearly she wasn't impressed by the news he'd moved in next door.

Just as his thoughts turned to his shy neighbour, a striking red and orange painting caught his eye in a shop front.

He stopped outside and twisted, frowning as he recognized the large piece of art. He still had orange paint under his nails from this very piece.

He smirked and headed inside the shop.

"Good mor-" Gabi began to greet her first customer of the day, quickly recognizing the tall and handsome blue-eyed man.

His brown hair was messy and he ran a hand through the short strands.

"Hi," he said. "I'd like to buy the painting in the window."

Gabi stared at him. She wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Really?" She checked.

He smiled. "Really. It will look great in my lounge."

Gabi swallowed and moved to pull it from the display, the canvas was larger than she was.

"Its $1000," she showcased the bright print.

Troy nodded and took out his wallet as she rang it up for him, pulling out his card to pay.

"So, this is your shop," he commented on the obvious as the machine processed his payment.

She looked at him. "It is. What do you think?"

He looked around.

"I think I could probably buy every piece in here," he admitted of her talent.

She smiled. "Feel free," she encouraged. "It would give me a few days off to paint more," she added.

He gave a lop sided smile.

"Sounds like the perfect career…"

"When business is good," she shared.

He nodded, seemingly knowing something about what life was like when business wasn't good.

"Times can be tough," he agreed.

Gabi looked at him, not knowing how he understood how difficult life could be when he had such an apparently successful career.

"My dad has a feed shop in Tulsa," he offered by way of explanation at her curious stare.

"How come you didn't go to college there?" She wondered, ripping off his receipt and handing it to him with his card.

He shrugged. "I wanted peace. My home town is like Independence day when I stay there."

"You took a risk thinking we wouldn't know you out here," she posed.

He pursed his lips. "I certainly did."

Gabi tilted her head at his purchase.

"Why don't I bring this home in my jeep and carry it across later?" She suggested.

Troy looked at her. _Yeah, he could see the benefit in having his art personally delivered. _He might even persuade her to have that coffee she'd rain checked.

"That would be perfect," he accepted and she nodded so he bid her a good day and left the shop.

Gabi shifted the sold print to the storeroom and went about re-filling her window.

/

"You gave me a discount," Troy opened his front door as Gabi hauled her painting up the porch steps.

She looked up, surprised he had noticed her approach. She shunted her thick black glasses up her nose.

"I took off $20 to cover for the shirt and mug," she said in return, not swayed by his abrupt greeting.

"You didn't need to do that," he chided.

"No doubt I'm way off the mark," she posed. "How much did that shirt cost? $200?" She asked of his plain grey tee.

"More like $12," he smiled.

She darted him a look. "Twelve dollars? I thought you were a millionaire," she frowned, dragging her canvas into his house as he held the door open.

"Where did you hear that?" He wondered, amused.

"It was on the morning news," she shared as she went right ahead into his lounge, propping the art against the wall she felt it should decorate.

"Must be true then," he quipped warmly behind her, folding his arms.

She turned and caught his defensive gesture, intrigued by it.

"My father is a millionaire, I'm not fangirling," she offered flatly.

He lifted his brows, firstly at her claim that her father had money and secondly her mention of his female fans.

"I see," he merely commented. "How about that coffee?" He added.

She watched his thick brows rise, wondering why she found that sexy. His lips pursed with his invite for her to stay on for a drink and she found herself saying yes.

"Milk and sugar?" Troy was rooting through his boxes for mugs then he measured out coffee into each of them while the kettle boiled.

"Please," she confirmed. "Three sugars," she added.

He glanced up. "I've stolen your sugar supply," he noted.

She smiled. "It's okay, I bought some more. Have you been grocery shopping yet?" She wondered of his apparently meager supplies.

He lifted one side of his mouth. "Not yet," he admitted.

"I can pick you some things up?" She offered.

"I haven't even finished unpacking," he sighed. "And I've been here three days already…"

"You should see my place," Gabi joked. "I swear I still have boxes I never unpacked when I moved in."

He allowed a grin to break free.

"I'm not alone then."

"You saw my garage," she mused. "Imagine that chaos on a bigger scale."

"Sounds fun," he mused.

"I'm having a clear-out tomorrow," she said of her garage and weekend. "It's time for a yard sale."

"Do you need a hand?" He wondered.

"Don't you have unpacking to do?" She chided.

He shrugged. "I'm avoiding."

She actually giggled at him and he watched in awe.

"How about we make a deal?" She broached.

Those sexy brows of his made shapes.

"A deal?" He repeated, intrigued.

"Well if you help me with my garage, I can help you unpack," she suggested.

It was an innocent enough suggestion, but he looked pleased with it.

"A trade-off." He considered thoughtfully as they sipped their drinks.

She peeked at him under her frames.

"It's a deal." He held forth his hand and they shook on it.

"Do you want a ride to the grocery store?" She asked, standing.

He pursed his lips. He'd rather find another helpful soul to lend him a ride to get his shopping.

"Nah, I'll manage," he assured.

She hopped off the stool she'd taken.

"Okay, see ya," she called as she left.

/

Gabriella was well prepared for the dirty work planned for the day in her garage.

She had tied her hair in a scarf and put on a protective overall that she sometimes used when working on really big pieces. It was smudged with paint from previous works she had completed. She probably looked a state but then she shouldn't really care what her neighbour thought, she mused.

She had always looked this way, why change now just because a famous actor was in town? Its not like she _cared_ or anything.

"You started without me," Troy called in as she vehemently stripped junk from the shelving units.

She twisted and flicked her eyes down him, seeing he'd chosen sweatpants and yet another t-shirt for the job. He looked young and muscular. He looked good.

"Nice bandana," she greeted. He'd folded up a scarf and was using it to band his forehead; holding back his rather wayward hair.

"You too," he quipped.

She smiled crookedly.

"I'm just pulling it all out then I can see what I want to put back in," she explained.

He nodded. "Okay, well why don't you let me fulfill my manly quota by doing the heavy stuff and you can start going through it?"

She downturned her lips in thought. "Sure, okay," she shrugged.

It was at least an hour later that all went quiet inside the garage whilst Gabi sifted through boxes on the lawn.

"You okay in there?" She called, rising to find out.

Troy was staring at a drawing of her, in all her naked glory. Titanic-esque, except her portraiture had included all of her flaws- her thick frames, her lumps, bumps, curves and curls. It was all there, in great detail.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, rushing forth to snatch the picture from his grasp where she clutched it to her chest. "What are you-!" She accused breathlessly.

Troy slid his gaze to her.

"I-I'm sorry…I just…it was…" he couldn't seem to find words that eloquently described how he felt.

"It's private!" She cast to fill his gaps, blushing fiercely.

He swallowed, not able to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

She crumpled the drawing and kicked it down her drive.

"Bastard," she muttered of the man who had drawn the piece but Troy watched it go with a forlorn look and thought for a moment she was speaking about him.

"That will teach me for getting naked for art's sake," she murmured, finally meeting Troy's sheepish gaze.

"I take it things didn't end well," Troy broached, not sure whether to aim for sympathy, apology or humour.

Gabi managed a lip curl that told of her feelings on the subject.

"He could have left out my flaws," she aired her thoughts.

"Bu-" Troy began.

"Asshole," she hissed to cut Troy off and end the subject.

Troy rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"Tea-break?" He suggested.

/

It was getting dark by the time Troy left Gabi's house to return home. He checked behind him to make sure she wasn't watching him walk down her drive then subtly bent to retrieve the ball of paper laying there in the side.

He was glad to see the picture hadn't been intercepted.

When he strolled up his own pathway he gently unfurled the crumpled page and vowed to frame it. The picture was far too beautiful to be thrown away. He didn't see any flaws in the perfection of the curvaceous female form depicted there despite Gabi's opinion of the opposite.

He just hoped Gabi wouldn't notice the fact it was missing. He hoped she would forget all about it.


	2. Verity

**Chapter 2**

"Where the hell is it?" Gabi sucked in a frustrated breath as she trekked up and down her drive, having deposited her trash and was now in search of her discarded drawing.

It was an unsettling thought for her, knowing that someone could have come into possession of that drawing. Especially when there were so many media companies crowded at the end of her drive. She bit her lower lip, wondering if one of them had broached her property and retrieved the revealing picture.

Maybe they were going to use it to reveal to the world exactly who Troy was living next door to…

She smirked. She could see the headline now. World-famous actor Troy Bolton is living next door to _THIS_!

She sighed. She hoped the damn thing had just been blown along the street and into a gutter somewhere. Where her ex belonged, too.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Angel Wilson advanced towards Gabi's gate where she was visible from the sidewalk.

Gabi winced and turned, wishing she had at least changed out of her pajamas before bringing her trash out.

"Yes?" She asked, folding her arms across her body.

"Do you know if Troy is in today?" Angel asked.

Gabi pursed her lips. Of course he was in. She was helping him to unpack. Still, he might appreciate the chance to be media-free for one day.

Gabi shook her head. "He went home to Tulsa last night."

Angel nodded. "Okay, thank you!" She called, turning and taking her film crew away, leaving Gabi to smirk to herself as she went to get ready for the day ahead.

/

"Hey," Troy greeted her with a warm grin on her second knocking.

"Hi," she ventured. "I brought supplies," she lifted up the brown sack in her arms as evidence.

"Oh?" He frowned, peering in.

"Coffee, milk, croissants," she relayed. "I figured we could go into town for lunch and I could-"

Gabi abruptly stopped speaking as a woman appeared behind Troy in the hallway; a fixed smile upon her face. The woman was beautiful and Gabi noted her superior dress- sense. She had on lemon clam-diggers, a cream demure blouse and low-heeled court shoes. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled and set. Her green eyes sparkled and she was perfectly made up. Gabi knew this woman. She knew her and she hated how insecure it made her feel to look at her and compare herself to the glamorous, divine Verity Harlow.

Verity Harlow who her ex, Dante had cheated on her with. Verity Harlow who he had ridden off into the sunset with. Verity Harlow who she thought she was finally rid of until the annoyingly perfect woman had come back to town after dumping Dante only to get engaged to the new bachelor doctor who had taken residence there.

"Hi Verity," Gabi offered in place of her original sentence.

Troy took the bag from Gabi and looked back on the blonde.

"Gabi brought brunch," he shared.

_For Troy_, she added silently, glaring at her nemesis.

"Oh, how nice," Verity smiled. "I could kill for some fruit salad right now," she added, something she knew Gabi would definitely not include in her sack. Something Gabi took as a jibe about her weight.

"Well, I see you have help to unpack, so I'll just leave you to it," Gabi forced out as brightly as she could manage in the circumstances.

Troy frowned, looking from one woman to the other, tilting his head as he sensed something between them. He couldn't tell what, but there was definitely something there- something awkward.

Gabi turned and quickly escaped, slamming his front door behind her as she left, sucking breaths into her lungs as she strode down his path. God, she wished she knew where that picture was! She hated being reminded of the whole sordid thing. She hated that she still let it affect her. All those feelings, all that hurt, it bubbled up in her chest and threatened to come spurting out. As it was, she swiped at her eyes as she fled back up her drive towards her house.

"Gabi…" She heard the distant calling of her name and ignored the first.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled again, hastening after her.

She paused on her porch, not turning to face him as she closed her eyes and let the tears drip off her chin.

"Is everything okay?" He asked behind her, the soft concern in his voice breaking her control. She swallowed a sob and swallowed again, the sore lump in her throat refusing to go down.

"Everything is fine," she lied on an emotion-rich voice.

From Troy's position behind her, he could tell everything was not fine. Nowhere near in fact. But he didn't know that he could approach and comfort her. He didn't know that their friendship allowed him that privilege yet. He sucked in a breath, torn.

"Catch you later, Troy," she said when he didn't speak and he watched as she locked herself into her house, leaving him on her porch wondering why he hadn't moved to appease her tears after all.

He sighed and turned away from her house.

/

"Would you darn well go in?!" Gabi seethed as she shunted her latest creation into the front window slot.

The messy, dark painting was borne of her anger two days ago. She was keen to sell the thing so that it wouldn't remind her of her dark moments after being faced with her past. Troy had started term yesterday, she had secretly watched him go off for the day from her bedroom window and she had heard his gate latch clink shut when he came in and she was sitting in her newly-organised studio cleaning her brushes.

It felt weird, going round to see him now. It felt weird because she didn't know if Verity had dumped the doctor in favour of bigger fry and it felt weird because he had known she was upset about something, but he didn't know what.

She had hoped he might visit first and save her the awkwardness. _He_ was the one who had befriended _her_ after all.

She gave her canvas one last shove; falling forward as it suddenly slid along the shelf; but she gaped as she heard a ripping sound and she realized that the reason the damn thing hadn't wanted to budge was because one of the shelves in her window was split; creating a lip. The force she had been applying to push her new art in had force the split open and the sharp plastic had now ripped through the material of her painting, leaving it gaping open.

_Good_ _grief!_ She clutched her forehead and tried not to vent.

"Interesting new technique," a male voice commented behind her.

She gritted her teeth and turned.

"Seems shelving has a vendetta against me," she mused, not keeping her anger for long.

The fact that Troy looked gorgeous might have something to do with her quick change of mood. His hair was messily spiked, his eyes bright. He had a man-bag across his body and although he had swapped his usual t-shirts for smart button-downs for college, the material still stretched across his impressive chest, hinting at the muscle there. She couldn't help the natural journey her gaze took down his body.

He ducked his head around the wall that made her window display and brought out the broken shelf.

"Beyond repair," he surmised.

She nodded. "I have some spare upstairs."

"Would you like me to bring one down?" He offered, his brows lifting with his question.

Gabi was momentarily distracted.

"I can manage," she replied gently.

Troy nodded. The moment grew awkward.

"So how's college?" She asked, ferrying her ruined canvas toward the back of the shop.

"What will you do with it?" He ignored her question and asked of the canvas.

She pursed her lips.

"I might be able to mend it," she considered, then sighed. "Hopefully."

"I'd like to buy it," he said. "Once it's mended."

Gabi turned and frowned at him. "You don't want to buy it," she cast disbelievingly.

He smirked. "I do, too."

"You do not!" She argued. "You're only saying that because you feel bad for me."

"Do you talk all your customers out of a sale?" He enquired in return with a superior smile.

"Are you going to try and stand there and say you wanted this painting _before_ it got ruined?" She challenged.

"No," he admitted with a purse of his lips. "But now that it _is_ ruined, it has a story," he explained.

She squinted at him. It _what_?

Troy fidgeted and clutched at his bag strap.

"Do you know what I mean?" He asked, to prompt a reply from her.

"Not really," she arched a brow.

"Like the orange and red one," he began. "It will always remind me of the first time we met."

She let her other brow arch along with the first one.

"You _want_ to be reminded of that?" She worried.

He grinned. "Yeah…it was awesome, right?"

"Mortifying," she amended. "Not awesome."

He tilted his head and bit into his lip.

"That one will go great in my den," he pointed to the dark, ripped painting.

"It will remind you of the time I ripped a canvas," she mused.

He nodded. "College is going great by the way. Thank you for asking."

She flicked her eyes to his. "Are they treating you okay?"

He smirked. "Absolutely."

She nodded and went back behind her desk.

"How's Verity?" She wondered lightly, not so subtly digging for info.

Troy moved over to stand at the counter with her.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her," he offered.

"Get all your unpacking done?" She checked. _Or were you too busy making out?_

"I let her help me in the lounge, but to be honest, I didn't like the idea of a strange woman going through my stuff," he shared.

She looked up. "But I was going to…"

"You're not strange," he countered with a little smile that almost made her melt. _Almost_.

"I think some might disagree with you," she murmured, greeting a customer as they came into the shop.

"I should let you work," he observed. "Uh…what are you doing tonight?" He asked, rather shyly she felt. Especially for a man used to commanding women the globe over with his smile alone.

She shrugged. "Relaxing."

"Would you like to have dinner?" He invited. "At my place," he added quickly.

She guessed he said that so she wouldn't get the wrong idea and think he was asking her out officially or anything. She considered she probably owed _him_ dinner for his help in her garage that she never got to repay.

She would let him have the painting for free, she decided.

"What time?" She asked back, accepting his offer.

He seemed surprised, but smiled happily at her reply, something she didn't expect.

"Say seven?" He posed.

"Okay, see you then," she agreed, turning her attention to her customer as he left the store.

/

It had been a long time since Gabi had been invited anywhere for dinner, let alone next door. Her wardrobe didn't really include clothes that most women would consider acceptable for such an event but she pulled on a cropped cream knit jumper and wore it with a long maxi skirt and ankle boots.

She dragged her fingers through her tangled curls and cradled a bottle of wine under her arm whilst she balanced a pot-plant in her hand.

Troy's door was ajar when she came up his steps so she guessed he wanted her to let herself in, but she was never sure what she might come across with him. Perhaps Verity was back; or another visitor had dropped by?

She ventured through his lovely home nervously darting looks about, frowning as she heard singing coming from the back of the house where she knew the kitchen was situated.

"#_Didn't I love you baby…didn't I love you baby_?#"

Gabi pushed open the swing door and gaped at the scene. Troy, singing into a wooden spoon. And singing New Kids on the Block of all things! She spurt out some laughter.

Troy opened his eyes and paused mid-pose, bringing down his spoon with a furtive look toward her.

"You came," he said only, coming over to help her with her offerings.

"I brought wine and a plant for your house," she explained as she gave the gifts over.

"This is great, thank you," he appreciated, putting the plant on his kitchen windowsill. "You want some of this?" He offered the wine.

She smiled. "Sure."

He poured two glasses and seated her at the table.

"So what do you think of my pad?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's nice. Do you miss home?" She wondered.

"If you mean L.A, then not really," he mused. "Seems like I brought the paparazzi with me, anyway…"

"They're always out there," she puzzled of their hardiness.

"Do they bother you?" He checked with a frown.

His concern was quite sweet. She smiled at it.

"No," she replied. "I guess I'm not news-worthy."

He pressed his lips together, wanting to deny that notion. The petite Filipino sat beside him was more worthy of attention than any of the fame-whores he'd met in his time. In fact, he had already sent a batch of her leaflets back home recommending her work to his contacts and he couldn't wait until the private commissions began pouring in for her.

"You should be glad they don't bother you," he said. "It's not always pleasant."

She darted a look at him under her frames.

"What do they do?"

He sucked in a breath, not wanting to bring the mood down with his reality, but then he guessed he owed to her. She _was_ his neighbour, after all.

"Sometimes back in L.A. they would follow me everywhere," he admitted with a clench of his jaw. "Sometimes I just couldn't escape."

"But you can here?" She checked, knowing how her father suffered with press attention of his own, but not the same kind that Troy did. Her father made his money from shares not from being in the public eye.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's cool here."

She nodded. "It is."

"Have you always lived here?" He asked, rising to check on his dinner. A delicious smell wafted from across the room and Troy stayed near the stove, heating something in a saucepan.

"No, I moved here when I left Uni after doing my Art degree," she shared.

He turned, his brows lifting with curiosity.

"Where did you grow up?"

"New York," she admitted. "There's a lot of competition for artists to survive there."

"And your family…?"

She bit into her lip, dipping her chin so that her hair curtained her face somewhat.

"They still live there," she said. "Mom and Dad. I have no brothers or sisters."

"Do you visit them much?" He began to dish out their meals, still listening for her answer.

How did she explain this to him? She decided on honesty.

"Not really."

He carried over two plates, refilled her glass and settled beside her, turning to look at her profile.

"Something tells me there's a story behind that answer," he broached intuitively.

She smirked. "Not everyone is lucky like you," she said. "Does your mom live in Tulsa with your Dad?" She checked.

He nodded, taking a bite of his food.

"This is delicious, by the way, thank you," she said while he finished chewing.

"My mom and Dad are coming up to their 50th Anniversary," he said proudly. "They miss me, though. I feel bad that I had to move so far away from them."

She was thankful he hadn't pushed her into telling the story of her parentage because she didn't feel like she knew him well enough to share that, yet. Not that there was any great mystery or drama. It was just a situation she didn't like people knowing about so much. Mostly because it reminded her how alone she really was.

"They must be proud of you, though," she posed, taking a mouthful of food and enjoying the blissful taste. He was a good cook, she mused. They should be proud of him for that alone.

He shrugged bashfully. "I guess so…"

"Hey, I need to make you dinner," she stated, onto a new subject.

He lifted his brows. "You do?"

"I failed my end of the deal," she explained. "So technically I owe you dinner. And now I owe you again because you cooked tonight…"

To anyone's ears, it sounded like she was planning a lot of future meals with him. To Troy's ears, it was music. He _wanted_ to spend a lot more time with his neighbour and it would save him having to awkardly ask her out.

"I should be a gentleman and refuse," he posed with a warm smile. "But actually, any offer of food is gratefully received," he admitted. "Going to school is harder than I thought."

"I guess it must be when you have a house to run, too," she considered. "Why don't you just hire a house-keeper?"

He gave her a bemused look. "No way!"

"Why not?" She challenged.

"Because then I'd become the arrogant ass-hole some people already make me out to be," he mused.

"What's in this mash?" She asked. "It's amazing…"

He'd teamed it with chicken breast butterflied and smothered in cheese, bacon and barbeque sauce. Every bite was divine.

"You don't want to know," he twinkled. "You're not dieting, right?"

"I think the croissants proved that," she joked back.

"You could have stayed, you know," he broached with a soft husky voice that floored her.

She swallowed.

"Verity and I have history," she ventured. "I'm sure she didn't mention it…"

He pursed his lips. "She didn't."

Gabi nodded. _Figures_.

"Anyway, who makes you out to be arrogant?" She went back to his earlier point, again changing topic when she became uncomfortable.

He tilted his head and stared at her for a moment and she wasn't sure if he would let her switch again when she made it so blatant she had issues unspoken. But he answered her question and allowed her reprieve once more.

"This one magazine, they caught me on a bad day when I had been out with flu. I had a tussle with some photographers outside my building and I'd got a friend of mine to bring me some shopping and clean up my place while I went to a business meeting I couldn't cancel. They had their own take on it and printed some bullshit story about me," he described, wincing as he realized his bad-language in hind-sight. "Sorry," he added.

She pursed her lips. "I say worse," she admitted. "And it must be hard having to live with people thinking untrue things about you."

She knew something about that, she mused.

"Yeah…but I have to let it go or it'll eat me up," he commented.

"I have an admission to make," she said, puzzling him.

"You do?" He enquired.

She put her knife and fork down gently on an empty plate.

"I can't cook like this," she said of his meal. "You'll be lucky to get it still hot."

His lips broke into a grin and flashed those teeth at her. She hesitated a moment to enjoy the sight of it.

"I'll appreciate whatever you decide to make," he assured.

She smirked. "I'm going to work on your canvas tomorrow. I figure if I tape it and paint over the crack, it could work," she posed.

Troy took her plate to the sink with his and refilled her glass. She wasn't counting the number of glasses she drank; she just knew with each mouthful she became more relaxed.

"I can't wait to have it," he said of the painting.

She leaned forward and propped her chin with her palm. "Something tells me you're only buying my paintings because I live next door to you," she broached.

He washed up their plates with a secret smile. _Not_ _quite_, _but_ _she_ _was_ _close_.

"Do you like chocolate pudding?" He asked, using her trick of changing topic when he didn't want to reply.

She looked to him. "Did you make that, too?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "No, I bought it."

She giggled. "I love chocolate pudding," she assured.

"I have cream to go with it," he laid her dessert in front of her with the cream pot.

"You didn't have to do dessert," she told him as she poured cream and tasted the sweet treat. "Mmm," she smiled in happy enjoyment.

"I disagree," he teased of her pleasure. "Dinner without dessert is not dinner at all."

She tilted her head and studied him for a moment. He had freckles across his nose and cheeks. His lashes were thick and curly. His eyes were blue, edged with dark. His hands as he spooned in his pudding seemed gentle and controlled. Everything about him screamed male and yet he was just a guy, just a sweet, goofy guy.

"I have a million things to do at home," she finished up her bowlful as she felt the tingly excitement that crept along her skin when she watched him.

"You're leaving?" He looked almost insulted.

She blushed. "I'll wash up the bowls," she offered by way of consolation.

Troy frowned. "No, don't be silly…but there's no rush to go…"

She hesitated, wondering if he really meant he wanted her to stay. She hated the moments after dinner when you couldn't tell if your dinner partner wanted to just go home or hang out some more.

She knocked back the rest of her glass.

"Are you sure?" She checked. "Don't you have homework?"

He smirked. "I'm avoiding."

He liked to avoid a lot, she noted.

"Would you like more pudding?" He asked as he stood.

She rolled her eyes. "No, thank you," she declined his offer.

"Come and see the lounge," Troy led her through once he had poured them another glass of wine each.

Gabi ventured into the cream-based room, her bright painting jumping out of the wall as she entered.

"Wow, it looks good," she commended.

"Doesn't it," he agreed, handing her, her glass once she was seated.

"Are you getting me tipsy?" She asked, sipping her drink anyway.

"It's not my plan," he assured. "Do you feel tipsy?" He asked.

"A little," she conceded. It had been a while since she had let herself get tipsy. A while too long. Some of her best work came when she couldn't see straight.

"I can get you some water?" He suggested.

"Tipsy is good," she shared, watching him relax into a chair beside the sofa she'd commandeered.

"Tipsy _is_ good," he agreed.

She smiled across at him. "You have drunk stories to tell?"

He shrugged. "I can't really _get_ drunk in my line of work."

"Oh, of course," she nodded.

"You?" He asked in return.

She giggled. "In my youth, perhaps."

"You're hardly old," he argued.

"Somehow becoming responsible makes me feel it," she conceded.

"You know, having your talent and making something of it…it's really inspiring," he commended.

She smiled shyly.

"You have talent and make something of it, too," she argued.

He arched a brow. "Have you seen my movies?"

She dipped her chin. "Not exactly…"

He smirked. "I'm still learning the ropes, believe me…"

"Me too," she assured. "No matter how together you think I might have it…I don't," she sighed.

Troy felt bad at her sad turn in mood.

"Your charm is in not having it together but doing a great job anyway," he complimented.

She flicked her eyes to him and took another sip of wine.

"I should come here more often. I get wine and an ego-boost," she teased to lighten the moment.

"I wish I had it together," he twisted his lips.

"You do," she replied. "Don't you?"

Troy smirked. "You'd hope so wouldn't you? I don't feel like it sometimes."

She sat up, reached across and squeezed his hand that sat on the arm of his chair.

"Don't sweat it. We're all in the same boat."

Gabi tried to stand then, figuring she should probably go home before he refilled her now-empty glass again.

She swayed a little as she orientated herself.

"I'll walk you home," he rose, too, automatically.

She rolled her eyes. "Its next door, not five blocks away."

"Humour me," he broached.

She shrugged. "Fine, whatever…"

"Call it the gentleman in me," he defended as he walked behind her to the door, and then pulled up the screen as she made her way down his path.

At her gate, she struggled a little with the latch so he leaned by her to help.

"Hey, did you see my picture when you left the other day?" She asked randomly, suddenly realizing he had passed her drawing on his way out after the garage clear-up.

Troy ghosted her back with his hand, ready to support her should she need it.

"Er, no, why?" He lied, clearing his throat.

"I went to get it the day after but it was gone. I just hope the paps didn't find it," she added with a sigh.

"It probably just got blown into the street," he said in assurance. _Or intercepted by a pervert_, he mused.

"I don't like the thought of some weirdo staring at me naked," she complained lightly, making him rub his neck nervously. God, he was in trouble if she ever found out.

"Well, if that happened, you should be flattered," he posed, trying to get her to see the positive.

"I doubt anyone would stare at that picture because it turned them on," she rolled her eyes denying his claim. He didn't dare oppose that view because it would mean admitting he did in fact have her picture and he actually enjoyed looking at it for that very reason.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," he murmured as they came onto her porch and she turned at her screen door, frowning into his face.

"Verity is a perfect female specimen," she shared. "He picked her, you know? He chose her over me."

"He?" Troy frowned at her sudden sharing of her past, the one that instantly explained the history she and Verity shared.

"The asshole that drew me," she explained. "The asshole I _let_ draw me."

Troy looked into her face, perplexed by the idea anyone could lose Gabi once they had her. He brought his hand up to touch something, but he dropped it again in silent frustration. She was drunk, or as good as. Anything he did now wouldn't mean much to her. He didn't want her to be hazed by alcohol when he finally made a move.

"Verity has nothing on you," he said only, his words soft but meaningful.

Gabi flicked her eyes between his, not comprehending, not understanding his meaning fully while she swayed on her porch, ready to fall into her bed.

"Goodnight, Troy," she turned and went inside, leaving Troy to stand on her porch for another moment.

"Goodnight," he murmured to her closed door before returning home.


	3. Roped In

Thank you all so much for your always amazing words! Someone asked how one licks their teeth- it's an expression where I come from which I didn't realise was slang! It basically means running your tongue over your teeth.

Hope you continue to enjoy this!

Oh and Happy 25th Birthday to Zac :) I wasn't too keen on the John John promo video, what did you guys think?

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, I think it's fixed…"

Troy opened his door to find a bright-eyed Gabi on the other side, showcasing her canvas.

He couldn't even tell where the rip had been, she'd done a great job. He lifted his eyes to hers, his cereal bowl cradled in one hand as he held the door with the other.

"Come in," he said, turning to lead her towards his den at which point, Gabi finally realized he wasn't wearing much. Just pajama bottoms in fact.

She watched the display of muscles move under his skin as he walked; two dimples above his behind bringing her gaze there, wondering what his chest was like and then instantly thinking it was best she didn't know. _Jesus_, the man was a walking turn-on! His arms bulged as he spooned in some of his breakfast, turning at the den door.

"Just shove it in there," he directed and she swallowed and nodded, blushing as her gaze dropped to his chest automatically; instantly regretting her voyeurism.

_Good god_, his front was even sexier than his back if that were possible. She sucked in a breath and prayed upwards for intervention.

"Troy! Oh Troy!" The shrill tones of Verity sounded down the hall and Gabi silently thanked and berated the woman for her interruption.

Unfortunately for her, she had come by in her own lounge-wear, having worked all night on her art and now as she stood beside Troy, she realized how it might look to Verity as she let herself in. It might look like she had stayed the night.

"Oh," Verity stopped as Gabi and Troy turned in the den towards her.

"Good morning," Troy greeted his new friend.

"Good morning," Verity smiled tightly. "Gabriella," she used Gabi's full name which annoyed her even more.

"Verity," Gabi said in return. That was the most either of them could manage in civilized society, Gabi mused.

"I'm just having some art delivered," Troy explained, eating his cereal nonchalantly. "What can I do for you?"

Gabi wrapped her arms across her middle. Next time she chose to bring a painting over, she would make sure she was wearing more than pajama bottoms and a man's t-shirt.

_Unless she wanted to make people think she was sleeping with Troy in which case she was dressed fine_.

But then, no-one would believe she would be sleeping with Troy anyway, she mused. She relaxed a little.

Verity flicked a look at Gabi before answering Troy's pertinent question.

"I just wondered what you were doing on this lovely Saturday morning," Verity posed, not giving away what she had planned for them should he be free.

Troy chewed his mouthful and swallowed before replying.

"Gabi's taking me on a tour," he answered, flicking her a look.

It was the kind of look that was so fleeting, Verity wouldn't think oddly of it, but that Gabi understood quickly was his plead to back him up in his lie. She guessed he didn't want to spend the day with the perfect Verity, then. How strange.

"That I am," she affirmed.

"I see," Verity pursed her lips. "Well maybe tomorrow, then. The marina is only an hour away and Daddy has a yacht," she offered.

Troy nodded. "I'm sure the doctor would love to have a day sailing without me as a third wheel," he commented of her fiancé. Verity gritted her teeth at his obvious, but polite rebuff.

"I'm sure," Verity turned to go and Troy followed her to the door.

"I can't make tomorrow either, I promised I'd fix Gabi's shelves," Troy told Verity at the door.

The blonde woman looked down her nose. "Very well, then."

Troy grinned and waved as Verity headed down his drive. "Thanks for stopping by!"

Gabi came out of the den and into the hallway.

"Can I go now?" She mused of his inclusion of her in his web of lies.

He smiled. "I thought you were showing me around?"

/

By the time Gabi was done showing Troy around town, she was exhausted.

He'd bought her lunch as a 'thank you' even though she'd tried to insist he needn't do so and he'd even tried to extend their day by offering to buy take-out but she'd managed to avoid another meal with him. Not that she didn't like spending time with Troy, because she did. But it was all so sudden.

He was only here to get his diploma and then he'd be back off to the Hollywood hills with a bevy of women to keep him company. She was just a momentary distraction; an aide to his loneliness. Loneliness he would soon be cured of once he made friends in college and around town. She was just a short-term stop in his stay here.

"Gabi?" The sound of a female voice roused Gabi from her sofa where she had crashed.

"I'm in here, Tay," she called out to her one and only friend in town.

Taylor McKessie poked her head around Gabi's lounge doorway and found her friend laid out on the sofa.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

Gabi sighed. "No, just tired. I took Troy around town today," she explained.

"Oh, Troy is it?" Taylor teased. "No Mr. Bolton for you, then…"

"He's my neighbour," Gabi rolled her eyes. "He's just a guy."

"Troy Bolton, movie-star and all round sex-god, is not just a guy," Taylor argued. "When can you introduce me?"

"Is that why you came by?" Gabi wondered amusedly. "Because I just got rid of him so please don't make me go over there just so you can say hi…"

"You make it sound like hanging out with this guy is a trauma," Taylor mused.

"He's always bugging me!" Gabi sighed.

"Maybe he likes you," Taylor suggested. "You are kinda sweet in your own weird way," she complimented.

Gabi leaned up and glared at her friend.

"What do you want, Taylor?" She asked again.

"Well, if I can't meet Mr. Hot Sex next door then I was hoping I could have some girl-time with my best friend," Taylor posed.

Gabi groaned and rolled on the sofa.

"Don't make me go out." She begged.

"You don't have to," Taylor smiled and sat. "You can tell me all about your neighbour from where you are…"

Gabi groaned again and hid her head in a cushion.

_Sometimes, there was no God_.

/

"Whoa!" Troy staggered backwards on Gabi's porch as she flew out the front door; not aware of his presence there, about to knock.

She squinted at him, and then frowned. "You're up early on a Sunday," she said.

He smiled. "Yep."

She lifted her brows. "Any particular reason?"

"Are you busy?" He wondered, flicking a look down her. She evidently _was_ busy. She was dressed and in a rush.

She bit into her lower lip. "I have a meeting."

"On a Sunday?" He enquired curiously.

"Yes," she nodded. "And I'm running late already…"

He pursed his lips. "Can I come for a ride?"

She stared at him. _What?_

"You know what, I just realized how weird that sounds," he smiled bashfully. "I'll catch up with you later," he turned on the porch and she tilted her head at him, surprised to see him vulnerable.

Here was a guy who faced thousands of cameras and screaming women on a daily basis and he got embarrassed about inviting himself along with her? Was he really that lonely, she wondered?

"You can come," she called, heading down the drive where he paused and looked back.

"Are you sure?" He checked.

She smiled and pursed her lips. "But there's a catch."

His brows lifted on his forehead.

"What's the catch?"

"If you come with me, you'll get roped in," she warned.

He frowned quizzically. "Roped into what?"

"That's a surprise," she smiled secretly.

He swallowed; nervous of her mysterious offer, but something inside him yearned for taking a little risk. It's not like he'd done much risk-taking lately.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'm willing to be roped."

She gave him a look that he almost mistook for attraction but he knew better than to assume the beautiful Latina could actually imagine tying him down; with a rope or otherwise.

"Come on, then," she gestured him to hasten.

/

Troy wasn't sure what he had been expecting of his mystery-journey, but he didn't expect for Gabi to be pulling up outside a hospital building with a beam on her face.

"Welcome to The Carter Hospital for Teenagers," she introduced.

Troy lifted his brows and turned toward her.

"You help out?" He asked, awed.

She twisted her lips and pulled her large portfolio from the back of her jeep as she got out.

"I have some designs. They want a mural for the new wing. Something funky for the teenagers instead of kiddy stuff. I offered to do it on my weekends," she explained.

Troy took her case of art and carried it for her as he walked beside her.

"I can see how I'll get swallowed up," he mused of his celebrity status.

Gabi darted him a look, stopping in the entrance.

"You don't have to come in…" She broached, giving him an out.

He licked his lips, looking down at her. She really was so small, so amazing. And she had no idea.

"I'd be glad to help out," he assured. "Just break me in gently…"

She smiled at his sweetness, melting a little at the way he made out he was nervous about meeting these people, about how he'd be received. She knew full-well how he'd be received and she felt a little pride at bringing him here to share her favourite job in the world. She knew every teen in the building would know who Troy was and just him being there was enough; let alone anything he felt up to committing to.

"Gabriella!" Doctor Ryan Evans called out her name warmly and she smiled and moved forward to hug him familiarly.

"Hey, Doc," she smiled in return.

Troy watched on with something akin to jealously prickling his skin. He might like one of those hugs himself.

"Who's this?" Ryan asked with interest as he caught sight of the tall, extremely good looking man hovering behind the petite girl.

Gabi turned. "This is Troy. He came to help."

Ryan frowned. "Say, aren't you…?"

"Troy Bolton, sir," he offered forth his hand. "I made a movie or two…"

"I'd say," Ryan lifted his brows in awe at his attendance there. "Did you come of your own free will?" He checked knowingly.

Troy had the grace to grin. "Sort of," he conceded. "But I'm here to help like Gabi said."

"Hm, I hope she didn't drag you kicking and screaming," Ryan mused.

Troy flicked Gabi a look. _Oh, how he wished_.

"Nope, I had plenty of chances to escape," he assured.

Ryan smiled at his friend with a curious look.

"What?" Gabi defended with a blush. "He wanted a ride…"

"Well, we best get you into my office before you bring the foyer to a standstill," Ryan mused of his surprise guest. "Come this way…"

/

By the time Troy left the hospital, he had signed up to helping with the mural and spending time with the teens at the grand opening of the new hospital wing Gabi was decorating.

He was more than happy to sign a few pictures and spend time chatting with the sick youngsters and he knew his presence here meant a lot because when they came out to the jeep, there was already a crowd of photographers and crews on the tarmac.

He gracefully waved at the surrounding press, bemused to watch Gabi scurry through the crowd with her head down and when he joined her in the car, he found her scowling at the paps that were blocking her exit.

"Are they always suicidal?" She asked, revving her engine and pulling forward so that the paps scattered out of the way.

"Whoa, easy tiger," he grinned across at her annoyance. "Are you ok?"

She relaxed a little. "I don't like having my picture taken," she admitted.

He nodded. _Hm, that could be a problem. _Their friendship hadn't put them in the way of much photographing but he was sure the more time they spent together, the more likely it would be. Sooner or later he expected a story to pop up about them- intimating they were a couple. It didn't worry him, he was used to the rumours and he kind of wanted to ask her out at some point, when he felt she might say yes. But her statement had him wondering if she ever likely would.

"Nor do I," he shared with a smirk. "I just got used to it by now."

"But you always look good," she frowned in argument. "I on the other hand look like a down and out."

Troy laughed. "You do not," he denied.

She was wearing an Aztec-print dress that had an uneven hem, under it she had on clashing print leggings, teamed with thong sandals. She looked amazing, as always.

The dead stare she gave him was brief, but he didn't miss it. He frowned.

"You look amazing," he said softly.

Gabi wasn't sure she had heard right, for a moment she felt her cheeks burn and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly her lungs seemed tight and her heart was thundering. How did one husked compliment make her so nervous, she wondered? She knew better than to let the handsome man get under her skin. But he was. Already. Damn it!

"Thank you," she finally offered back, still refusing to look at him.

Troy smiled, appeased apparently. "So…what are you doing the rest of the day?"

She did look at him, then, like he was crazy.

"Don't you have friends?" She asked rather bluntly, worried at his attachment to her. She was the one who would suffer when he finally left town. He no doubt had a group of people back in LA to reunite with, leaving her suddenly lonely when she was used to her own company before his arrival.

His chuckle told her he'd taken her words as she'd intended them- as a joke.

"I'll take that as you're busy. Maybe we can hook up for dinner, then?" He posed.

Was he serious?! She felt a little disappointed squiggle in her belly at the thought she'd just turned him down for a day-date. Well, not _date_. Hang-out.

"I owe you," she remembered. "Why don't you come by about five and I'll put something in the oven."

He liked her idea. He liked it a lot.

"Alright," he agreed, hopping out of her jeep as she pulled up by his gate. "See you at five!"

/

Gabi was in her garage painting when Troy came back. Truth be told, time had gotten away with her and the jilted mermaid she was painting had completely taken her mind off the outside world.

"Wow, that's…" Troy searched for a word for her creative piece.

Gabi turned. She had rolled up her sweats and was in a cami and racer-vest, covered in paint while her hair was piled up in a messy bun.

"It's what?" She wondered.

"Uh…" He frowned, tilted his head, paying particular attention to the naked belly of her mermaid and the breasts she hadn't bothered to cover with shells. "Naughty?" He broached of his summary.

She smiled. "Some people like naughty," she merely said, standing.

"It would look great in my bathroom," Troy added and she gave him a bemused look.

"Ha-ha," she shook her head and wiped her hands, gesturing him to follow her inside.

"No, I mean it," he insisted. "How much is it?"

She twisted as she washed her hands at the kitchen sink and smirked.

"Stop buying my paintings," she cast.

He lifted his brows, perching on the counter. She couldn't help but notice the way her kitchen work-top had the pleasure of holding his ass.

"I like your paintings," he defended.

"You buy every single one!" She laughed.

He shrugged boyishly. "Only the new ones…"

"Troy, I'm not a struggling artist, okay?" She assured, wondering if that was his motive.

"I know, you didn't even bill me for the last one," he sighed. "But this one, I want."

"Only because it has a naked lady on it," she arched.

He pursed his lips. "It's part of the appeal, I admit."

She dried her hands and turned on her oven to warm it, taking a chicken out of the fridge to prep. She chewed on her upper lip before working up the courage to ask him.

"Did you tell your friends about me?" She wondered.

Troy cleared his throat. "I may have sent some of your cards back home, yes," he admitted.

She gave him a look. "Two guys have already asked me to paint them something. Commisioned," she added.

"Good," he smiled, and then paused. "That's not one of theirs is it?" He checked of the mermaid.

"No," she hid her smile as he sighed out in relief.

"I only sent your card out," he defended lightly. "I didn't make anyone call you."

She nodded and turned once she had shoved the chicken into the oven.

"Well, thank you," she said then.

He met her gaze and held it. "You're welcome."

"I have to peel potatoes and chop veg," she said. "Why don't you go through to the lounge for a bit?"

He came toward her, putting her on edge. The smile on his lips made her wonder if he was going to come right on over and kiss her, but he paused before he got close enough to do that.

"I'd like to help." He said.

She arched a brow. "I owe _you_, remember? _You're_ meant to be relaxing…"

He shrugged. "I guess I don't know how."

"Well, try it," she went behind him and grasped his shoulders to guide him through to her lounge only the feel of his lovely shoulders had her regretting that action. When they stopped by the sofa, she didn't let go. He looked over his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" He asked amusedly.

Gabi o'd her mouth, and then snatched her hands off him, embarrassed momentarily at her hesitation.

"I thought you might like a shoulder rub," she muttered, covering her awkwardness.

Troy turned and looked down at her, smiling at the flecks of paint on her face that freckled her skin. She looked so beautiful all paint-splattered in those thick glasses and lounge-wear. He found his hand rising to train her wily hair back.

"Is there a guy in your life?" He asked, a husk really but she couldn't quibble because her knees had weakened.

"No," she jutted her chin to try and strengthen her resolve.

"The guys here must be crazy," he mused. "Or blind…"

"No," she dipped her chin again, hiding. "They just prefer their women sophisticated," she offered in a small voice.

"They're missing out," he assured, tipping her chin up again with his knuckles, tenderly.

Her deep brown eyes flicked between his, full of hope, full of something he couldn't work out and for those five charged seconds, they connected, somewhere deep down where even he didn't expect to feel a kick of attraction. Deep in his belly; deep in his heart.

Gabi swallowed at his words and took a step away, not sure what to do with his admission. Should she give in to him, let him kiss her or even better, kiss him first? She sure wanted to…but as she sucked in short, tight breaths she knew the moment was over to take such action. The moment was always over. She always ruined it.

"Sit down and relax," she told him, turning back toward the safe haven of her kitchen. "I'll bring a drink out…"

_An ice cold one._


	4. Crazy fool

**Chapter 4**

"So tell me about Verity and the crazy fool who let you go to be with her," Troy asked outright as they sat at her big oak table to eat.

She darted him a look in surprise.

"Really, you want to hear about that?" She mused.

He nodded, already having taken a mouthful of her dinner which he gave a thumbs-up for.

"Well, there's not much to tell," she conceded. "I met Dante in college, we were both artists and Verity was doing dress-making," she recalled. "I fell in love, stupidly," she rolled her eyes. "Same old story. I was a young girl in love with a guy who had no intention of settling down with me…yeah it was good for those months we were together, but then he found someone else."

"Verity doesn't seem all the trite about it, though," he commented of their history.

Gabi arched her brows, not wanting to bad-mouth Troy's friend. She swallowed. "Let's just say she knew she had something over me," she explained diplomatically.

"Like what?" He wondered, intrigued as to what Gabi thought the blonde had that she didn't.

Gabi shrugged. "She's a woman, you know? She's pretty and sexy and….graceful," she finished of her own failings.

"So are you," he bounced back, taking a mouthful of potatoes and chewing them with a look that challenged her to argue with him.

"I'm not graceful," she made a face. "Have you seen the paint on me?"

He merely finished his mouthful and put down his fork. "So?"

"So, when you look at her, she's the kind of woman most guys would die to take to bed," Gabi said.

She looked at him, daring him to reply again with 'so are you', but his lips curved and he managed to control that urge.

"I'm missing something," he shook his head of her self-view and carried on eating.

"You are," she conceded. "You're missing what everyone else sees when they look at me."

He squinted at her, then frowned. "Or are _you_ missing what _I_ see when I look at you?" He challenged.

Gabi almost choked on her mouthful as she tried to swallow it. What did he see, she wondered? And what did he see that she didn't? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. As much as she would love to sit here and let herself be wrapped in the fuzzy warmth his words threatened to provide; her conscience reminded her of his temporary stay here.

"I guess I must be," she conceded, rising to check on her dessert which was in the fridge and certainly didn't need checking.

Troy watched her go and leaned back in his chair, trying a different tack. The obvious, direct attack he was trying tonight seemed to be landing off-target.

"So this bozo-"

"Dante," she inserted.

"Bozo," Troy insisted. "You found him cheating on you?"

She nodded, taking out the gateaux from the fridge to rest it on the side while she searched for implements to dish it out.

"I found out right after I let him draw me," she shared.

"Guy must be an idiot," Troy mused.

She looked over her shoulder and offered a soft, thankful smile.

"He is."

Troy sucked in his lower lip.

"You deserve better," he added.

Gabi nodded. "I know."

She brought over a bowl of sweet dessert and took away the plates.

"What about you, Hollywood?" She asked.

"What about me?" He twisted his lips at her nick-name for him.

"Any exes lurking in the background? Any heart-break?"

He looked at her for a moment. So she'd had her heart broken, the thing with Dante had been serious. He should have been able to tell by the way she reacted when he found the picture, but still, he found a part of him deep inside wanting to mend her hurt. He found himself wanting to show her he could be the guy she needed in her life.

"Dating?" He mused. "What's that?"

She licked her lips of cream.

"Really? There's no girl back home?"

He looked at her a long moment. "Do you think I'd be saying those things to you if there were?"

"It happens," she pointed out.

He nodded, relaxing into a grin. "True."

"So, no girlfriend? No love?" She brought him back on topic. One he seemed reticent to discuss.

"Nope," he pressed his lips together and lay his spoon down.

"Wow," she awed softly, gazing at him.

"What, you think because I'm an actor I'm all coupled up?" He grinned.

"Well, yeah," she mused. "You're kinda good looking and you know how some guys are totally arrogant with it? Well, you're not," she blurted, turning pink as he stared at her.

"You think I'm good-looking?"

Why did he look so pleased, she wondered? He seriously looked like he'd won a goldfish at the fayre.

She rolled her eyes to cover her gaffe. "Everybody thinks you're good looking."

"They do?"

"My best friend is dying to meet you," she shared.

He smiled a little. "Anytime," he encouraged, guessing he'd get more information on the petite beauty from her bestie.

She squinted at him. He lifted his brows.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, taking the bowls to the sink as she accustomed to her surprise. He really didn't think he was good-looking. How odd.

"Let me," he came up beside her, grabbing her washing up liquid bottle.

She gave him one of her looks. "It's my treat," she said.

He leaned toward her and she stepped back, a little unsteadily.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of the way so I can wash up," he mused, blocking the sink as he ran the tap.

"Troy," she frowned, bemused by his playful turn.

He wouldn't budge his sexy butt no matter how hard she tried to elbow him away.

"You may as well give up," he told her as he methodically cleaned the dishes and rinsed them, laying them in the drying rack.

"You think you're so strong, huh?" She accepted his challenge, grabbing him right around the middle and pulling as hard as she could to peel him away from the sink.

Troy resisted her attempt with a chuckle, quite enjoying the feel of her arms wrapped around him. He began to slip so he grabbed the sink for an anchor.

"What are you, crazy?!" He called, throwing suds at her with one hand while the other hooked on hard.

"Get-away-from-the-sink," she tugged him with each word, unaware they had a visitor.

"What in the hell is this?" Taylor asked with attitude behind them, making Gabi let go so fast she fell on her behind and Troy catapulted toward the sink with an awkward jolt.

Troy turned and quickly assisted Gabi up off the floor.

"You okay?" He cupped her arms gently as she rose.

"I'm fine," she frowned, brushing his hands away as she turned to her friend. "Taylor, since when did you let yourself in?" She arched.

"The door was open," Taylor defended. "Although, if you're gonna play with that hunk, you should really think about locking it…"

Troy lifted his brows.

Gabi rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. "Taylor, meet Troy," she introduced flatly.

"Hi," Taylor beamed, holding out her hand.

Troy flicked a look at Gabi and then took Taylor's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Troy greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine," Taylor grinned.

"I'm kinda busy, Tay," Gabi prompted.

Taylor flicked a look between her and Troy.

"Need any help wrestling him into bed? I assume that's what you were doing…"

Gabi had already grabbed her friend to push her toward the front door.

"Thanks for coming by, Taylor," Gabi said, opening her ajar front door wide enough to propel Taylor through it.

"So much for friends over guys," Taylor sulked.

"Goodbye, Taylor!" Gabi shut the door gently and sagged into it with a sigh.

"You best give his butt a squeeze for me!" Taylor yelled through the letter box, startling Gabi.

Troy had joined her in the hallway and she smiled at him weakly.

"Uh…sorry?" She offered, not sure what else to say.

"It's nice to be appreciated," Troy mused.

Gabi stood up straight and shunted her glasses up her nose.

"She's a little crazy, but she's harmless," Gabi assured.

"I finished the dishes by the way," his smile was irrepressible.

She gave him a long, amused look and tilted her head, thinking he looked a picture tonight. A lovely picture. A picture worth capturing.

"What?" He mused of her look.

"How would you feel about being painted?" She asked.

"Naked?" His brow arched and she spurted out a laugh.

"No!" She denied. "Just as you are…"

He lifted a hand and ran it through his already messy hair.

"Really, like this?" He looked down on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Like that," she nodded.

He blinked, bemused. "Alright…."

She grinned and a dimple appeared and he was glad he agreed just for that alone.

"Follow me," she led him back out to her studio.

/

Troy couldn't sit still. He did his best to be a good model for an hour and then after that, Gabi gave up trying. Her painting wasn't like her usual stuff. The colours were bright but the detail was far more intricate than usual and by the end of it, it would be a portrait of the man she was becoming _way_ too attached to.

She smirked as he gave up trying to stay seated and when he stood, she turned her easel away.

"Can I see?" He came closer.

"Nope," she lifted her chin.

"Why not?" He puzzled.

"Because it's not finished," she mused. "You have to sit again another day."

He squinted. "Is this an attempt to have me over?"

She arched her brow, trying not to laugh. "A badly disguised one," she sarked.

"Hmm, I knew it," he teased right back.

"Goodnight, Troy," she folded her arms across her chest.

His bottom lip poked out. "Already?"

"You've been here all night!" she argued. "I have things to do…"

"Like what?" He challenged.

"Like ironing," she said. "Don't you?"

"Ironing?" He made a face. "No way."

"Go home, Troy," she smiled.

He hesitated, sucking his lip before finally; he decided not to kiss her.

"Thank you for dinner," he extended. "Goodnight…"

Gabi watched him go with a funny feeling in her tummy. One that told her she should have kissed him.

/

Gabi had decided to open her shop late on Monday. She pulled out her old ladies bike- with a basket and everything- and dropped in a few items that she planned to drop at Martha Jones' house and if the older lady was home, she might even stop for a cake and cup of tea if invited.

She was disgruntled to find more press than usual decorating the sidewalk so she mounted her bike and free-wheeled it down the drive straight into the road to avoid the sidewalk. The really die-hard photographers chased her into the street.

"Miss Montez! Is it true Mr. Bolton is helping at the hospital? Are you in a relationship?"

She snarled at the personal questions and wobbled as she tried to steer around the mass.

"Get out of the way!" She called, twisting her handlebars sharply to the left to avoid hitting a pap who dashed out in front of her. As it was, she only just avoided a car coming down the other side of the street and she ended up ungracefully falling over with her bike and meeting the asphalt.

She wished now she had worn more than mini denim shorts and a pretty cotton sleeveless top.

"Ouch," she hissed, trying to kick her bike away and quickly grasping for the fallen gifts in the same moment.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice asked, gently collecting up her scattered cargo and then hooking one hand under her armpit to help her up.

"If you're being nice to get a story, forget it," she wrestled her arm back and glared at her saviour.

He was a cute guy in his early twenties with brown hair, a little taller than her and with a really nice smile.

"I'm not," he assured. "Are you okay?" He checked again.

"No," she frowned at the bleeding graze on her knee, then lifted up her stinging elbow and saw another.

"Guys, come on…" He said to the crowd, herding them back as he picked up the strewn bike.

He looked at her. "I'll walk you back," he offered.

Gabi squinted.

"Thank you," she said begrudgingly, trudging back toward her drive.

"Hey, what happened?" Troy chose that moment to come out of his gate for college and the circus descended on them whilst Gabi made her escape.

"They happened," she mused with a lip-press while he frowned at her, flicking his eyes across to her saviour with a wary look.

"You're hurt," he moved to follow her but she put her hand up.

"Don't miss college on my account. I have one white knight, I don't need any more," she quipped of her helper, whose name she didn't even know yet.

"Daniel," the guy shook Troy's hand as flashbulbs went off around them and questions were yelled out.

"You one of them?" Troy tilted his head to his crowd of press.

Daniel smiled. "Not quite."

Gabi was already at her door, waiting expectantly for Daniel to bring her bike. Troy merely looked from her door to the stranger before him.

"If you want a story, you ask _me_," he warned lowly.

"Actually I have a proposition for you," Daniel admitted. "But this isn't the best time…"

Troy smirked. "Give me your card," he asked, storing the small contact form in his pocket. "I'll call you."

Daniel nodded. "Good luck," he said of the melee now surrounding Troy as he steadily climbed Gabi's drive with her bruised bike.

"You took long enough," she complained when he got to the top.

Troy watched for another moment, surprised when he saw Daniel go inside and he tried not to worry about her safety as he fought through the crowd to get to school.

/


	5. Date with Daniel

GASP! Lol, I loved that ;) Someone asked me where Verity comes from…I wrote a scene where she had let herself into Troy's house because he often leaves the door open, hope that makes sense now :)

Thank you, once again, for reviews. You are a small loyal band of reviewers and I really appreciate it even when there's not much to say so yeah, love you!

Sending my love to those affected by the Frankenstorm :(

**Chapter 5**

"So, dude, how's it going with the women?" Jay Hunter was the closet thing Troy had to a best guy friend in town. He was eighteen, full of confidence but had a good heart and Troy smiled at him knowingly as they sat across a lunch table from each other.

"I'm not some kind of playboy," Troy mused with an arch of his brow.

Jay chuckled. "Look, set me up, would you?" He asked.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know any girls to set you up with."

"You don't know _any_ girls?" Jay repeated, disgusted.

Troy smiled. "Well, maybe one."

"Now we're talking," Jay grinned.

Troy gave him a look. "But she's a little old for you."

"That's ok," Jay assured. "I'm all man."

Troy chuckled. "I don't doubt it. But…well…the truth is, _I_ want to ask her out," he added.

Jay's brows rose. "Tell me more, man…"

Troy looked bashful. "I don't think she likes me."

Jay almost spat out his mouthful of coke.

"That's a joke, right?" He checked.

"I made a move," Troy admitted. "She didn't go for it…"

"What move did you make?" Jay enquired.

Troy studied him for a moment, wondering for one second if his new friend would share this information with the press. Jay met his gaze and held it, silently earning his trust.

"I…well...I sort-of tried to kiss her," he broached with a frown. At least he'd tried to get _close_ enough to kiss her.

"Sort of?" Jay scoffed. "Tried?" He repeated with a look.

Troy tilted his head. "It's a two-way street, Jay."

Jay nodded. "Yeah… yeah, it is…"

"So what should I do?" Troy wondered.

Jay lifted a brow. "You need to make her like you."

"Maybe that's the problem," he mused. "Maybe I'm just not her type…"

"Dude, you are every girl's type," Jay high-fived him. "You tried making her jealous?"

Troy shook his head. "I'm not playing games."

Jay tapped his lips with his finger.

"Want me to go out with her?" He asked.

Troy smirked. "Not really."

"I might be able to find out what she likes about you, though," he winked.

Troy sighed. "You know what? If it's meant to be, it'll happen…"

Jay folded his arms and pursed his lips.

"If you say so…"

"You are _not_ going out with her…"

"If not me then some other dude will," Jay lifted his brows. "Who is it you're into anyway?" He wondered.

"Gabriella Montez?" He gave the name as a question. "She's an artist with a shop in town…"

Jay grinned. "Yeah, I know her. She is so kooky-hot and she doesn't even know it…"

"Isn't she?" Troy mused.

Jay watched his new friend's look of concentration over wooing the introverted artist the town loved.

"Dude, she'll come round," Jay assured.

Troy looked up. "If only I knew what was holding her back…"

"Well, you is famous, dog," Jay reminded him.

Troy frowned.

"And she's just a girl from a small town not used to attention…"

"You think she's intimidated by my job?" He asked.

Jay nodded. "I'd say so. She hardly ever ventures out."

Troy lifted his brows and nodded. Suddenly, it made sense. But how was he going to get around that? He couldn't exactly stop acting and fade into anonymity. And she couldn't just get okay with the idea of being photographed every day. He had to think about this, long and hard.

"Thanks for your help," Troy told his friend.

"Can I ask her out now?" Jay joked.

At least, Troy hoped he was joking.

/

"Peace offering-" Troy thrust forwards a wrapped present as soon as Gabi opened her door.

"Should I be mad?" She wondered warily.

He shrugged. "The paps are kind of my fault."

"You didn't knock me off my bike, Troy," she widened her door and ushered him in. "Nor did they, I did that all by myself…"

"Without them, you wouldn't have fallen," he argued, coming into the kitchen with her. "How's the bruises?"

She absent-mindedly cupped her elbow but her knee was now covered with a maxi-skirt where her short-shorts had once been.

"I'm fine," she assured as she unwrapped his present slowly. "Daniel made sure I was disinfected and bandaged up before I left the house…"

"Oh yes…Daniel…" Troy said in a way that led he wanted to hear more about the man and also didn't at the same time. Was he a real threat, Troy wondered? A love-rival?

"He's kinda sweet for a media guy," she smiled softly at his tone, lifting out the elbow and knee pads from the tissue paper Troy had wrapped them in.

"I'm sure he is…" Troy mused as he watched her smile at his gift.

"These are perfect," she mused.

"I thought they might help," he conceded.

"Daniel asked me out to dinner," she added, surprised by the notion of being asked out.

"He did?" Troy frowned, fidgeting in his seat as she brought over lemonades.

"The guy probably wants some story on you and if he gets some wine in me, god knows what I'd end up saying," she mused.

"Like what?" He asked, offended.

"Like how you have a thing for mermaids," her lips curved amusedly.

He had the grace to look sheepish. "How is my favourite painting coming along?" He asked at the mention of it, trying to steer off the subject of other men.

She smiled secretly. "Almost done."

He nodded. "What's the price-tag?"

She turned down her lips. "Let's call your turn at the hospital payment," she suggested.

He shook his head. "Uh-uh, I'm doing that out of the kindness of my heart. And I _will_ pay you," he insisted. "Whether you decide to let me to or not."

Gabi sipped her drink and gave him a playful smile.

"Why don't you just buy me dinner or something?" She suggested lightly.

_What?_ He jerked his head up. _Dinner?_ She was letting him buy her dinner? _Breakthrough!_ There was a god! And he was in Troy's corner!

"I think that's a great idea," he mused warmly, playing down the moment although his eyes shone with excitement and she couldn't fathom why.

"Hey, I still owe _you_ one," she said. "Are you busy now?"

He lifted his brows. "Nope…"

"Do you like lasagna?"

He nodded and she giggled. "Good, I just put one in so you can sit while I paint you," she bossed.

He choked on his drink. "Really? Now?"

"When do you plan on doing it?" She wondered.

"This weekend maybe?" He posed.

She came round and took his hand, tugging him out to the studio. He sat sulkily on the small stool there.

"This weekend I'm busy," she relayed. "Friday, date with Daniel, Saturday shopping with Tay and Sunday, another meeting with the hospital."

"Date with Daniel?" Troy looked up, bemused.

"Well, not a _date_," she amended quickly.

"I thought you said he just wanted a story…" Troy grumbled.

"I think he's interested in the work I do at the hospital, too. He said he was going to talk to you about covering the whole thing and making a documentary. I'm not one for being on screen but maybe you can do the face work and I'll showcase my art…"

"Face work?" He repeated, mildly offended.

"I mean, on camera," she explained, pausing from her work to look at him. "Have I upset you?"

"No!" He denied quickly, frowning. "Not at all, why would you..?" He muttered under his breath.

"Are you worried I might spill the beans on you?" She smiled at his cuteness.

"Not at all," he assured.

"You can say if you are…"

"No, look, you have as much wine as you like and tell him whatever you want…"

"Are you sure, because you seem kinda-"

"I'm fine."

He couldn't care less if she told the guy he liked pink elephants and ate grass; he just didn't like the idea of her going out with another guy.

Gabi eyed him for a moment. He wasn't fine. But why was he acting so funny? If he wasn't tense about Daniel's possible duplicity then what? She couldn't imagine what was making him frown that way. She put her brush down and came over.

"Shall we give this up for now?" She said.

Troy looked up, surprised.

"Is it finished?"

"No," she admitted. "But we have time, right?"

He stood up. "Yeah. We have time."

She pulled off her cover-up. "Something is up with you, Bolton," she mused. "And you're not leaving until you tell me what it is…"

/

So, their friendship was going over the boundaries of polite courtesy and crossing the lines of familiarity. He considered that she wouldn't have been so demonstrative with him a couple of weeks ago and he loved how comfortable she was beginning to feel with him. His objective was working.

"Tell Aunty Gabi all about it," she sat him on a stool while she sliced fresh French stick bread and then chopped garlic cloves, added them to butter and toasted one side of the bread before spreading it with butter to toast the other.

He watched her lift the bubbling pasta out of the oven and tried to invent a lie as quickly as he could manage.

"There's really nothing to tell," he assured.

She twisted and gave him a look. "Please," she remarked. "I'm not stupid."

"I just got a hard time today," he partly-lied. "My buddy at college was ribbing me about the women that follow me around…"

"That's all?" She checked.

He swallowed. _That and the matter of a guy called Daniel_.

"And okay, maybe you were right. I am worried about Daniel," he admitted, not revealing why.

She smiled, bringing plates over to the table where they sat side by side.

"I promise I won't have wine," she swore.

He smiled lop-sidedly at her; flicking his eyes over her beautiful face.

"I told you, drink what you like."

"He might try and take advantage," she made a face.

"Well, you might like the guy yet," he bolstered like any good friend might.

_Any good friend who wasn't dying on the inside at offering such words of assurance_.

"Doesn't mean I'll fall into bed with him," she arched.

"Of course not, I wasn't suggesting-"

"Besides, he's not my type," she finally admitted, offering him a sliver of hope.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait for her next words.

"Your type is..?" He prompted not-so-subtly.

She flicked him a look. "…is for me to know," she finished.

He squinted. "What, I can't know about your type?" He defended.

"Nope," she shook her head and ate.

"Why not?"

"You're a guy!" She exasperated.

"Well, I might know someone," he argued. "Someone who's your type…"

She was pretty damn sure he did know someone who was her type, too, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I don't need setting up," she mused.

"Friends share this stuff," he accused.

"Oh they do?" She mused. "So, what's your type, Troy?" She lifted her brows.

Troy smirked, putting her on edge. She quickly collected up her half-finished plate and took it to the sink, filling the bowl and scraping her remains into the bin.

"I like brunettes," he called, following her to crowd her out at the sink. She occupied herself with cleaning dishes while he leaned on the counter and folded his muscled arms across his equally muscled chest.

She had trouble concentrating on what he was saying.

"It's nice if she's smaller than me, then I can wrap her in my arms and feel like a guy you know?" He was narrating to himself almost, irrespective of her attendance. "I always had a thing for dark-skinned girls, I can't explain it, just something about exotic girls has me-"

"Troy," she lifted her brows, not wanting to hear what exotic girls had him doing.

"Do you know what really makes my knees weak?" He asked, his voice a low rumble as he turned toward her and suddenly she didn't care so much about avoidance, about doing the dishes to keep her sanity.

Her eyes locked with his and she couldn't do anything but turn toward him with suds up her arms.

"Glasses," he shared his true weakness. "A girl in glasses is _the_ sexiest thing…"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she shut it and swallowed before trying again.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked, half fearing, half hoping he wasn't.

His face creased for a moment and he stepped closer, looking right down at her.

"Are you kidding me?" He awed, heart-broken, stretching his fingers out to cup her face. "Completely the opposite, actually," he shared, wishing she knew that and believed it instead of doubting him this way, doubting her own beauty.

"How is it sexy?" She struggled to understand. She also struggled to breathe but she ignored that particular medical emergency.

He smiled, very slowly. "It just is…"

She swallowed, realizing he was about to kiss her and she didn't feel anywhere near ready for the moment so somehow she ended up using her soap-sodden hands to push at his chest; prolonging the inevitable.

"Don't tell me, I'm not your type?" He stared at her mouth, making her lips throb with longing.

"I'm not…I'm not good enou-" She panted out her protest, but it was too late, he was kissing her.

Soft, gentle lips encouraged hers to part as they indulged in a very slow, very exquisite union that broke as quickly as it began.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked on a murmur, rich with husk.

She answered by grasping his neck with wet hands and pulling him down for more of the same. More of the same beautiful, amazing mating of mouths that they'd just experienced, more of the exciting whoosh of emotions at knowing he found her attractive; more of the same tender but intentional touch his lips bore to hers.

Troy broke away, somewhat in awe. He still held her in his arms, he still stared into her face, but then she gently disentangled herself and stepped back for breathing space.

She searched for words. He searched for words. None came, the moment grew awkward. Eventually, he looked at her and cleared his throat.

"I guess I should be going," he ventured.

She darted him a look, almost forlorn. He winced at his choice of words.

"Okay," she agreed.

"I'm outstaying my welcome…"

She smiled tightly. _No_, she would welcome him all night actually but it was probably best that he left either way.

"You're really not," she assured softly.

He looked at her. "See you tomorrow?"

He couldn't tell if she wanted him to stay or not. Her words seemed to juxtapose her body-language.

"Sure," she agreed.

He frowned. _Right_.

"Thank you for dinner," he said, heading for the door. "Goodnight, Gabi."

Gabi watched him pass her and almost called out. Almost. But by time she worked up the courage to, he'd gone.

/

"Do you like waffles?"

Gabi swallowed as she let her gaze fall down Troy's semi-naked form. It was Friday morning, three days after _that_ kiss and she guessed it was her turn to make the first move.

Trouble was, she hadn't been expecting him to open his door sleep-mussed and wearing only his board shorts. Didn't he own enough t-shirts to keep him covered?!

Troy merely ran a hand through his hair and squinted against the sunlight.

"They warm?"

She nodded like an excited puppy. He widened his door to let her in.

"Oh, you put things away," she looked around, impressed. "This place looks great…"

_As does the man in it_. She paused on turning, only to get another eyeful of his naked torso. She sighed out a little dreamily and went about dishing out breakfast, adding berries from his fruit bowl and she found some honey and squirty cream in his fridge.

"This stuff is like foreplay," she squeezed a strip on her finger and sucked it, earning a bemused look from Troy.

She blushed and quickly capped the can, bringing their food to his breakfast island.

"This looks amazing," he complimented. "Foreplay and all before eleven," he joked, licking some cream off his lip as he took a big mouthful of waffle.

Gabi ate her own plateful tritely in silence.

"So, big date tonight," Troy led.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not even a date."

"What are you wearing?" He wondered.

"You're not my gay best friend," she frowned.

He arched a brow. _Hell no_, he wasn't.

"Just asking…"

She tilted her head. "I wish you would just tell me not to go, Troy," she cast, agitated.

"What?" He frowned.

"It's obvious you have a problem with Daniel. And _clearly_ it's because you think it'll affect your reputation or something…"

"Clearly," he repeated sarcastically.

Gabi put down her fork and slid off her stool, a hurt look on her face.

"Then why not just say that?" She challenged.

Troy rolled his eyes and slid off his stool to follow her toward his front door.

"Hey, wait," he called, feeling guilty for upsetting her.

She paused with a sigh and turned.

"Just tell me if you don't want me to go."

_I don't want you to go_.

"He called me, too," Troy shared. "You're right, he's a decent guy. I've agreed to let him film me for his documentary, my team are onto it."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked.

He stared at her, for long, long moments in the hope she might get it. Seemed his psychic messaging wasn't working because she just looked at him expectantly and grew uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Nothing," he assured, putting on a good show of nonchalance. "Enjoy your date. I'll see you when I see you…"

She gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything about his odd behaviour.

"I'll be around tomorrow evening," she offered then. "Maybe you can sit for your painting for a bit…"

He flicked his eyes to hers. "It's a deal."

She nodded. "Have fun at college!" She called as she disappeared through his front doorway.

Somehow, he didn't think it was likely.


	6. Conflict of Interests

I was planning to reply to each of you that reviewed but as I am in the middle of moving house, I was bound for time, so for speed of posying the next chapter, I had to forgo the love. I will try next time :)

**Chapter 6**

Troy had taken up a fairly innocuous position in the front bedroom window where he could survey the goings-on with Gabi's date.

He had dug out his old train-spotting binoculars and intended to use them to follow Daniel's progress up her drive.

It came as somewhat of a surprise to him that Gabi went out to her jeep. That meant Daniel wouldn't be coming to pick her up.

He quickly put his binoculars to his eyes to check her outfit and he was glad to see she was wearing her usual relaxed clothing. Black leggings with a green-print pinafore and sandals. She still looked beautiful, he mused.

He was glad on two counts. One, she wasn't going to drink tonight. Two, she was intending to come home alone. He brought down his spying gear as she pulled away and he went back to doing something productive.

/

"Someone wants to say hi…" Gabi smiled as Troy opened his front door to her.

He frowned, running a hand down his face.

"Not Daniel I hope," he posed.

She pulled back the furry lapel of the flying jacket that he only just realized she had on. She must have taken it with her to wear when the sun went down but it was still only 8pm. He lifted his brows as a very small, very cute kitten mewed at him.

It was gray with black markings and it had the most incredible eyes.

"Oh, wow…" He reached out to pet the thing with his finger, tickling under its chin.

"Meet Sam." She introduced.

"Sam?" He questioned her choice of name.

"Well, I was going to call him Troy because he reminded me of you, all needy and wanting attention, but then they told me he was a _she_ so I had to change it…"

"You think I'm needy?" He looked offended.

She pressed her lips together. This wasn't going right. Something was off with him and she didn't know how to fix it.

"I was joking," she offered softly, looking up at him.

Troy peered out. "So, where is the media man?" He wondered.

She shrugged, relaxing on the porch. Evidently she wasn't going to be invited in.

"I don't know."

"Your date ended early," he commented.

"We didn't go on a date," she admitted.

"Well, meeting, whatever," he corrected.

"We didn't meet up," she added. "I decided not to go."

He squinted. His lungs became tight. Because of _him_?

"Oh." He said.

She shrugged. "Conflict of interests…"

She busied herself with fluffing Sam's fur.

"Would you like to come in?" He finally asked, seeing as she wasn't in any great hurry to leave.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

/

It was getting late and Troy had already practically adopted Sam, cuddling the cute kitten in one large hand while his other stroked and fussed her. Gabi was over the moon at her new addition and couldn't wait to settle the beautiful animal in her own home, but somehow, being here with Troy like this, she felt like the kitten was _theirs_ almost. Like they were a family.

She quickly dropped that fantasy from her mind and stretched with a yawn.

"I should go," she broached. "It's getting late…"

"It's Friday night," Troy grinned at her. "You gonna take my play-thing away?"

She looked at him a moment, letting herself imagine that _she_ was his plaything and it was _her_ he didn't want to see leaving. All of a sudden, she hated her cat.

"You don't have a litter-tray," she arched a brow. "She's too young to be let outside."

He sighed and forced himself out of his seat and she followed suit as he walked to his door with Sam in his arms.

"I guess I'll just have to visit tomorrow instead," he conceded.

"You can play with her while you sit for the painting," she suggested.

"Do I get to take you for dinner first?" He asked, with a warm, knowing smile she didn't much like.

Since when did he have her pegged? She really ought to do something about his assumption but she wasn't sure she wanted to. Letting him get to know her wasn't as scary as she thought it might be. She sort-of liked it.

"Only if we go somewhere casual," she stipulated. "I hate those posh places."

He arched a brow. "Do I look like a guy who dines in posh places?"

He was gesturing to his jeans but she knew better.

"I expect you do," she mused.

He tilted his head. "I promise you I'm not that guy."

"With your job, it's impossible not to be that guy," she posed.

He blinked, surprised by her perceptions.

"Well, I'm not," he husked, passing Sam over with gentle hands. "Take care of my girl."

She giggled at him. "Don't you mean _my_ girl?"

He shrugged. "She loves me."

"You better not leave me for some man," Gabi told the creature. "I got you to keep me company not walk out at the first sign of kitty love."

Troy frowned a little at her statement that she felt alone sometimes. He wanted to kiss her goodnight but she was so busy talking to her pet that he couldn't orchestrate that without being awkward.

"So, I'll come by tomorrow, what time?" He prompted.

Gabi looked up and her brown eyes were vulnerable under her glasses. Her eyes dropped to his mouth. It surprised him to see she wanted to kiss him too. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Any time," she assured. "Well, after five," she added, then swallowed. "Uhm…goodnight, then," she offered.

"Goodnight," he leaned forward on the edge of his door; giving her the go-ahead to make a move.

She tip-toed to kiss his cheek and blushed before saying goodnight again and she was away down his path before he could say anymore. Or do anymore.

He smiled to himself as he shut his door and leaned on the inside of it. They had all the time in the world.

/

"Ready?" Troy asked as Gabi opened her front door to him; but his friendly greeting was way off the mark because the vision that stood there was not his neighbour and friend. She was something else entirely tonight and the tight-fitting, shorter than short dress had something to do with it.

"Do I look okay?" She asked nervously of her rather daring outfit. The dress was a deep brown with a faint Aztec print but it was shorter than anything she had worn before. She had on some shoe-boots with it and her black suede fringed bag was across her body; she hoped it softened the impact of that dress, but maybe not.

She would kill Taylor for assuring her she should wear it.

"Do you look okay?" Troy had found his voice. "I'd say so…"

"It's too short isn't it?" She cast self-consciously, pulling at the hem to cover her somewhat curvy thighs.

"Nope," he stuck his lower lip out and shook his head in judgment. "Not too short…"

She rolled her eyes. "I feel funny."

"So do I," he murmured, then cleared his throat and gave her an innocent smile as she darted him a look.

"Can I go change? Do we have time?"

He checked his watch. He wouldn't care if they were two hours late, truth be told, but he really didn't want her to change. He did, however, want her to feel comfortable.

"We have time."

She sucked her lip. "Would it be ok?"

He flicked one more look down her. "I think you look stunning," he offered his opinion. "But if you want to change, then be my guest…"

She hesitated, unsure of what to do. Should she just go like this and be done with it? Once they were seated she would no doubt relax but then sitting would only cause her already short dress to disappear even more. But Troy thought she looked good. Stunning, even. He'd used that word to describe _her_. She felt faint with the thought of it.

"Let's just go," she stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her before she changed her mind. "It's not every day my legs get an outing…"

"The poorer we are for it," Troy murmured as he escorted her down the drive towards the taxi he had waiting.

"You should have said," she looked at him.

"Should have said what?" He helped her into the back seat and came around to sit beside her.

"That you had a taxi waiting on meter," she explained. "All that faffing about my outfit…"

"It doesn't matter," he assured. "A lady can faff all she likes in my book."

She looked across at him.

"That's very gallant."

"Well, my mom always told me to be patient. She told me girls take their time over everything. She said 'son, you need to learn now, you gotta be patient with 'em,'" he shared with a fond smile.

Gabi slid him a look. "Wise lady."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Does she miss you?"

He smirked. "Don't they always?"

Gabi smirked too. She wouldn't actually know because her own mother hadn't called her in too long.

"I guess they do," she agreed, not wanting to bring attention to her unconventional family.

Now they were in the car, she had a moment to appreciate his outfit. She'd been so self conscious at her door; she'd almost forgotten to appreciate her date. He was wearing a blue shirt and grey suit jacket and pants; his shirt was open at the neck and she could see a spatter of fuzzy chest hair there. He had lace-ups on his feet but she couldn't see his socks. She hoped they didn't have holes in.

"How do I clean up?" He asked her, his eyes twinkling as her gaze reached back to his.

She blushed and swallowed. "Pretty well."

"You mean I got it right?" He mused of his ability to dress.

"It's weird seeing you in a suit," she admitted with a bemused smile.

"It's weird seeing you in a dress," he replied. "Good weird," he added quickly with a curly smile.

"You have a natural charm, Bolton, I'll give you that," she folded her arms and looked out of the window.

"We're here," Troy said as the taxi slowed down. Troy paid the bill and ran around the back of the car to open her door.

Gabi twisted her lips as she slid out of the car, trying not to flash her knickers. She quickly looked up once she was out.

"Did I flash?" She wondered.

Troy pursed his lips. "Nope. Beautiful exit," he commended.

She squinted. Somehow, she didn't believe him.

"What colour are my underwear?" She arched a brow in challenge.

He gave her a slow grin, one that flipped her tummy.

"I couldn't say," he replied.

"Hm," she wrapped her hand around his proffered elbow and walked up to the restaurant he'd chosen.

"Moroccan?" She turned to him, surprised.

He shrugged. "You should see inside, you're gonna love it…"

She walked in ahead of him as he held the door and she was awed by the ethnic decorations surrounding her. Rich burgundy, purple and gold trimmings swirled around them. She peeked into the dining area to see that the seats were in fact huge cushions and the tables were low, like Japanese dining. She couldn't help the adoring look she shot to him.

"This is _perfect_," she gasped.

Troy smiled secretly; inwardly pleased he had impressed her. He gave his name and they were led to a private corner where mesh curtains gave them privacy away from the main dining room.

"This will cost a fortune," she worried as she sat with her legs under her. She couldn't exactly cross her legs the way Troy had.

"Do you want my jacket to put in your lap?" He offered as he took the restrictive clothing off; looking up to find her dazed by her surroundings. She was fingering the crystals that hung off the candle lamp that decorated their table.

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she took the jacket and covered her decency, wriggling until she was comfortable.

The waiter asked them for their drinks orders and she chose wine while Troy asked for beer. Gabi pored over the menu excitedly, her eyes flicking here and there with the choices.

"The lamb sounds good," he posed.

"Doesn't it," she agreed. "And the Aubergine…"

He nodded. He was more a meat-guy, but she could order one of everything as far as he was concerned.

"Shall we get a starter to share?" She suggested. "I'm famished but I want to take my time choosing a main…"

He looked at her with an affectionate smile. "Great idea. You pick," he insisted.

She tilted her head and ordered the bread and dips for starter, sipping her wine while she studied the menu in detail.

"What are you having?" She looked up; delighted that their starter was delivered quickly to ease her hunger.

"The lamb," he offered and she smiled.

"That's the first thing you saw!"

"What can I say? I go with my instinct," he defended.

She put her menu down and looked around, trying to grasp small glimpses of orders being ferried about.

"Oh wow," she watched something float by and smelled the flavours of it and it made her mouth water.

"Order whatever you want," he insisted. "If you want to try three or four things then go ahead…"

"I couldn't eat it all," she mused, touched by his sweet offer.

"Well then we'll come back another night," he said. "We'll keep coming back until you've tried everything on the menu…"

She looked up. _Really?_ He wanted to do this again?

She remembered the way it had felt when he'd kissed her, how it had felt when she'd kissed him back. She didn't want to think about when the chance might come again to repeat that pleasure but his words told her he intended to see more of her. Maybe a lot more.

"I've chosen," she smiled, bypassing his flirting.

They ordered their mains and Gabi finished off her first glass of wine, starting in on her second robustly.

"Didn't you want to paint me later?" He mused.

She bit her lip. "Oops!"

He grinned. "You should let your hair down. You can paint me any time."

"I guess I just had a long day with Taylor and now I want to relax," she explained.

"How is she?" He asked of her friend.

"She's fine…just going shopping with her can be kinda stressful," she arched a brow.

Troy chuckled. "Somehow, I see that," he shared.

She nodded. "How's college going?"

He shrugged. "Fine. I did my homework already so I can officially do whatever takes my fancy tomorrow."

"Any ideas?" She wondered.

"I thought I'd fix your shelves," he posed.

Gabi grinned at the mention of her broken shelves. "I forgot all about that!"

He arched a brow. "I hadn't," he admitted with that husky voice that drove her crazy.

She lifted her chin and met his gaze. His amusement-bright eyes kept hers locked there.

"I'm having my yard sale tomorrow," she replied, self-consciously wiping her mouth.

"Do you want me to come by another time?" He checked.

She twisted her lips. They'd be spending another weekend together. People would assume, questions would be asked…suddenly a next-door neighbour friendship might be something else. Something more, potentially. It scared her, losing their friendship to try for 'something more'. It felt weird to imagine 'something more' with Troy at all. And yet, she wanted to see what it felt like, having him there while she did normal things. It would be a test-drive.

She flicked her eyes to his. "No, come on by," she assured. "You can bring anything you want to get rid of," she encouraged.

"Alright," he relaxed back and she found herself intrigued by him again.

"Can I taste your lamb?" She asked, her main finished and her stomach still hungry.

He scooped up a forkful and offered it across the table for her and she took the mouthful gladly.

"Wow, that's good," she nodded.

"I would ask to try yours but you scarfed it down," he teased.

She stuck out her tongue. "I was hungry," she defended.

"Do you want to order something else?" He checked and she shook her head.

"You do," he gleaned. "You just think I'll judge you or something."

She twisted her lips. "You're the least judgmental person I know," she complimented. "But seeing as you're paying, I shall refrain from being a pig."

"Please, order whatever you want," he said again. "You're painting is worth it."

She smiled. "It's finished by the way. The mermaid."

His brows lifted. "Great. Maybe I can take it tomorrow?"

She nodded. "You can."

He flicked her a look. She called the waiter over and ordered some lamb and a potato dish which she told him they could share seeing as he still had meat on his plate. He watched her eyes light up as she soaked in the atmosphere and he watched her sway with the music. The wine she was consuming probably had something to do with her ease, he had noticed it before, but tonight seemed different, somehow. It seemed exciting, full of promise.

He could only imagine what tomorrow might bring, too.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" He asked, as casually as he could manage.

She darted him a look.

"Once or twice," she conceded, her vulnerable eyes holding his.

"You are," he said in that soft voice she liked. "You look amazing tonight."

She found it odd that his compliment came from watching her in her element, enjoying her surroundings and her company. He wasn't just talking about her dress, or her looks anymore. He was talking about what he saw in her. He was talking about the part of her she was letting him see tonight.

"You look amazing too," she allowed with a small smile. "In fact, I want to ask you something…" She broached, taking a deep breath for courage.

Troy tilted his head, surprised by her words. Just a little time alone and she wasn't so afraid of him. He pondered how he could make her feel this way all the time.

"Okay, ask away," he prompted, trying the potatoes.

"Would you dance with me?" She posed, lifting her brows.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Here?"

She nodded, pointing towards a small area that the restaurant had kept by for couples who were taken by the sultry music playing around them. He swallowed nervously at the thought of showing himself up by trying to dance with her, but he figured a decline to her offer would put them way back on the progress map so he let a slow grin curl his lips.

"I would love to," he stood and helped her up, but not before he caught another glimpse of her black panties. He managed a perfect smile as she checked his face.

"I just flashed you again, didn't I?" She mused.

"I wasn't looking," he lied amusedly and she giggled and took up a stance with him on the dance floor.

"I'm not so good at this," Troy warned awkwardly as he took her in his arms and sort of shuffled in a slow-dance.

She smiled up at him, touched by his inexpertise. She had one hand curled around his, her other against his back. She bit her lip.

"You're doing okay from where I am," she bolstered.

He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"If some other guy comes to cut in, I'd take it," he teased of his own lack of rhythm.

"You need to relax," she observed. "You can't dance if you're worrying about everything."

He nodded, she was right. He startled as he felt her press closer, her breasts brushing his chest through his thin shirt. She was whispering something, he couldn't work out what. He bent to hear; bringing her closer, still.

"Just forget about everybody here, forget about the waiters and the diners and everything that's making you tense," she was murmuring. "Just relax, one breath at a time, just hear the music, feel it, feel how I move…"

For long moments, Troy was under her spell. A calm and desirable spell that surprised him as much as it turned him on. Good god, she was a seductress! She hid it extremely well under layers of hair and lack of confidence, but it was there inside of her and he was the lucky son of a gun getting to experience it tonight.

He cradled her close; so grateful for her support when she didn't even know she was giving it. He had to be so aware, all the time. And yet, in her arms, in this place, nothing mattered. His name didn't matter, his infamy. All that consumed him was the sweet smell of her hair and the feel of her warm body pressed closed to his. Those curves were the devil's work, he was sure. He could stay here all night, just enjoying this dance. It surprised him that so little could fill his soul so completely.

"See?" She looked up, bright eyed.

"See what?" He frowned, tilting his head.

"You _can_ dance when you try," she said.

Good god, she was so beautiful. He cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss, receiving it as she tilted her chin upwards to reciprocate.

Gabi leaned into him to let his strong body support her weak one; her weak, pliant form surely given over to his persuasion. It had been her idea to dance but she really hadn't expected such a moment to occur.

She pulled away as a loud clatter brought her back to earth with a bump. A waiter had dropped a serving tray in the kitchens and the diners didn't even flinch at the noise, but she looked at Troy like she didn't know who she was or how she got to be there.

"Well, that just keeps getting better doesn't it?" He mused, waiting for her to break contact first.

She darted her eyes to his.

"We should probably get back," she broached, not sure what else to say.

He smiled and nodded and they headed back to their table until the bill was settled and when they rose to leave, Troy helped her on with his jacket and offered her his elbow.

He paused as they came toward the restaurant door, a crowd of paparazzi outside with their cameras ready. He winced and looked to Gabi.

"I'm so sorry…" He said, knowing she had seen the same thing he had.

She bit her lip and her hand tightened on his elbow.

"It's okay."

"You didn't want this…" he sighed, feeling that the special haze of the evening would be lost as soon as they stepped outside their haven.

"Troy," she said, garnering his gaze. "It's okay," she repeated.

He asked the restaurant host to call them a taxi and waited until it was outside. Had things turned out differently, he might have liked to take a romantic stroll with her, but he felt the nervous squiggle in his tummy as the taxi drew up.

"Ready?" He checked.

She nodded, touched that he sent her first whilst he dropped back in a gentlemanly fashion rather than dragging her along behind him. It meant she got flashes in her face full and strong and it meant she couldn't hide, but as she felt his hand cup her arm as he shadowed her protectively, she knew she wouldn't be hurt by the aggressive men.

Troy held out an arm to shield her and hold back some of the more adventurous paps and she smiled at him as he opened the taxi door and blocked the view while she got in, protecting her modesty.

"Wow, that's intense!" She panted as he climbed in beside her and she scooted over.

"Way to ruin a good night," he mused, tensing in silent anger.

She swallowed and did something she never in a million years thought she would do. She reached her hand across the small divide between them and curled her fingers around his.

"It's still a good night," she assured softly.

He looked to her, turning their joined hands to brush his thumb gently down hers.

"You do realise those pictures will be in a paper tomorrow, probably with a headline about us?"

She shrugged. "Meh."

He smirked. _What?_

"You suddenly don't care about this?" He wondered.

She dipped her head. "Well, I wore a nice dress and some make-up, so I can live with it as long as they didn't get a picture of me flashing," she explained.

"You didn't flash." He said only.

"Troy," she cast him a knowing look.

"I'm telling you, you didn't flash…"

"Uh huh," she made a disbelieving noise.

She looked over at him again. "Thank you, though. For trying to protect me from it."

He shrugged. "Our friendship shouldn't force you to do something you don't feel comfortable with."

She felt bad for telling him she hated having her picture taken. It was weighing on his conscience and she didn't want it to.

"Come back for a night-cap," she invited spontaneously.

"What?" He gave her a lop-sided smile.

"Like you said, it's early. I for one, need more wine and I have some lemon sorbet in my freezer…"

He sucked his lip and gave her a look. A look that told her he didn't know if he was still getting the real Gabi Montez here, or some crazy, likeable version of her who was far less uptight. She smiled sweetly to convince him she wasn't unstable.

"Wine sounds good," he decided.

"Wine _is_ good," she agreed.


	7. Hi

SidCally8724- I. LOVE. YOU.

Kaybaby - yay :D

EllaBieber19 – I try to update I just get so busy lol

Juli93 - :)

Vanilla902- and such a cute use of exclamations! :D

Itsi3- I'm glad you liked it ;)

Guest- thank you!

Crookies- great name btw. ITS UPDATED NOW NOW NOW.

NverSayNver- It's here :p

Anna- I love that idea haha!

Fishing- all in good time ;)_

Midnight – thank you :)

Pumkinking- thank you for reviewing so much!

Bee- thanks, I need it lol. I made the bad decision to move the boxes myself :/

Hisboo- so impatient!

The Amy Johnson- lol, its true though, right?!

Fanficfan- updatinggg

Bluebell- everyone has said that lol

Londongirl- no pictures! All imagination ;)

**Chapter 7**

Gabi had changed into soft pajama bottoms and an oversize shirt. The nightshirt had snoopy on it and the bottoms featured Woodstock. She was sipping red wine while Troy half-laid in her chair, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his white vest under it and he had abandoned his shoes and socks as he got comfortable.

Sam was firmly in his possession, cutely mewing and curling up on his belly where he had her. Gabi noted the scene with a fond and wistful smile.

She wanted to curl up on his tummy, godammit! Why should her kitten get all the fun?

She really didn't know why it was sexy watching him laying there, all sloth-like with her cat for company, but something tingled between her thighs as she observed them.

"I should go," Troy near-mumbled, his eyes half-closed as he blinked tiredly.

"Sam's adopted you," she smiled.

He smiled, too, tiredly. "Yeah, she's really something…cat-napping is not out of the question."

"You live next door," she reminded him. "I would find out."

He squinted. "Hm." Seems his plan needed work.

Gabi twisted her lips.

"I have a spare room you know," she offered of his drowsy state.

"I might just sleep here," Troy closed his eyes decidedly, now he had permission to stay.

"Your back will hurt," she warned, getting up. Her head span a little but it settled as she walked toward him, scooping up her pet from his stomach.

"No…" He complained with a pout.

"She needs to sleep, so do you," Gabi put her kitten down in her bed and came back for the man. "Come on, lazy-butt…"

She reached out both her hands to help him up, but was surprised at how heavy he was. He resisted her attempts to pull him up.

"Don't make me…" He whined childishly.

Gabi let go of his hands. "Fine."

He opened one eye, finding her standing before him with crossed arms.

"Are you gonna kick my butt?" He wondered.

"I'm thinking about it," she admitted.

He sighed, rolling up, standing with the same momentary dizziness she'd experienced.

"Okay, show me to this bed," he mused. "I don't trust myself to get across my lawn without falling asleep under the sprinklers."

She pushed open the door to her spare room, which she luckily kept perfectly made-up for visitors. He lifted his brows and rubbed a hand down his face.

"It's a little flowery," he observed of her décor.

"You're man enough to own it," she mused, following him in to make sure he got into bed. If he later fell out of it, she couldn't be responsible, but for now, she wouldn't leave until she knew he was safely horizontal.

"Hm," he rolled into the roomy double and quickly curled up with the comforter.

"Okay?" She checked.

"No," he husked.

"Why, what's wrong?" She worried.

"Lonely," he said, surprising her.

She didn't imagine he was someone who knew what loneliness felt like. Surely he had women queuing to share his bed?

"Go to sleep," she commanded.

He reached out an arm and stroked the space next to him.

"Come stay," he murmured, inviting her in with him. In under the covers, in the same bed, in a small space while they both slept.

She widened her eyes, not liking how much she actually wanted to do as he asked. She wanted to be his bed buddy more than she liked to admit.

She smiled softly at him, pulling up the covers before she left his room quietly, closing the door behind her.

/

"Hey, you're up," Gabi smiled at her house-guest as he groggily ran a hand through his hair and made his way across her kitchen in his grey slacks and white vest.

"I have a feeling I drank too much," Troy mused.

Gabi held up a glass of orange juice and two aspirin. "I'm making breakfast- eggs and hash browns?" She checked.

He took the drink with a little smile down at her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He swallowed the pills thankfully while she busied herself at the stove.

She smirked. "And you're a charmer," she replied.

He took respite in a chair.

"After breakfast I'll go shower and change," he explained.

She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"You can go back to sleep if you feel like it," she assured. "Don't feel obliged to come back…"

He gave her one of those smiles.

"Nice try," he teased.

She brought over a plate and set it down in front of him.

"You not eating?" He frowned in concern.

She pulled out a can from the cupboard and showed it to him.

"Just feeding Sam first." She explained and he nodded, tucking into his food.

"This is great, I owe you breakfast now, too," he smirked.

"You know what?" She came over once she had given Sam a small measure of food. "We should just give up on owing each other," she posed. "We're neighbours, right?"

He looked up with those thick-lashed eyes and allowed a little smile to curve his lips.

"Right."

She shrugged. "So, let's stop counting."

He turned his lips down with a nod. "Alright," he agreed easily, impressed by her suggestion.

"Although…" He said a moment later.

She looked up. "Although what?"

"Well…would you still come to dinner with me if I didn't owe you?" He wondered lightly.

She remembered their last dinner, their last kiss. Only last night, but still it seemed so long ago now. It was weird having to pretend he didn't make her knees melt whilst she tried to instigate some formality between them.

She looked into his honest blue eyes. "Yes," she replied with that vulnerability he was coming to love about her.

He smiled. "Alright," he agreed. "I'm gonna go shower up," he stood. "Breakfast was amazing, I'll be back before you know it…"

Gabi twisted to watch him exit her house with all the energy an excited little boy might have and she shook her head in affection.

He really was something.

/

Troy didn't come back within an hour, nor two hours. When it got to lunchtime, Gabi made extra sandwiches in the hope he might turn up late and hungry, but they went in the fridge untouched.

She sat out on her lawn with her bounty, selling things here and there to neighbours who passed by. She had a stack of small paintings there for $15 each, old ones she hadn't felt were good enough for the shop and she felt bad that she was selling them without Troy there to commandeer them, how she imagined he might.

She got up to stretch her legs and flipped through them, finding one of seagulls that might go in his small downstairs toilet so she put it by, planning to bill him to make him happy.

The afternoon sun made her drowsy, she drifted off between customers, enjoying the lazy day doing nothing.

Next weekend she was starting the mural, she planned to tell Troy about it because she needed his help doing the base colour but he still hadn't appeared. She almost went round there at one point to make sure he hadn't knocked himself out somehow; or had a random fit that left him lying helplessly on his floor.

But she knew he was probably just busy. Something must have come up; he was an actor after-all. Even if he was hiding out here, he still had responsibilities.

Still, she couldn't help but worry.

As the sun went down and she packed up her left-over's, she climbed across the hydrangea bush to quickly dash next door and knock on Troy's back door just to check if he was home. There was no answer, no lights on. She turned back and almost got stuck in the bush on the way through, deciding to cut back some of the dividing overgrowth to allow a thru-path for them both to use.

There didn't seem much sense in walking all the way around anymore.

Gabi went back inside after her impromptu gardening session and soaked in a long bath. She had kind of missed him today. She missed his smile, his confidence, the way he made her feel. She missed the buzz he gave her when he looked at her that way he did. She missed the opportunity to trust him a little bit more, to let him under her guard.

When she turned out her lights to sleep, she thought about him and she sent a prayer upward. She prayed that Troy was okay.

/

It was three, long quiet days without Troy when Gabi sat down with macaroni cheese for one at her wooden table.

The ceramic tray she'd baked it in was still over half-full and she chided herself for cooking for her ever-hungry neighbour when it was clear he wasn't coming back any time soon.

She kind of wished they had exchanged numbers, or at least that he'd called her at the shop. She knew he had her card.

But then she berated herself for thinking constantly about the handsome actor when she had far more important things to do. Like taking out the trash.

She sighed, giving up on her meal as her hunger waned. She grabbed her trash bag and trudged down the drive to her bin, wheeling it out onto the sidewalk ready for collection the following morning.

A few die-hard photographers greeted her and wished her a good night as she went back to the house. She frowned as she passed her porch swing seat.

"Nice night for a swing," Troy looked over at her and smiled.

She turned and looked at him bemusedly, not sure if he was real.

"Or not," he added, standing with a concerned look on his face.

"Hi," she smiled, letting out a relieved breath. He was ok! He was really ok!

Troy swallowed and pocketed his hands, not sure if she would be mad at him.

"Hi," he replied, with a little lip curl and a lift of his brows.

She hesitated, one moment, and then she walked and walked until she had her arms wrapped tight around his middle and her cheek pressed into his chest.

For a few seconds she thought she'd made the biggest, most embarrassing mistake of her life, but then his arms went around her in return and he squeezed her back.

"Hi," he murmured, running one hand up her back and she felt the weight of his cheek against the top of her head.

She pulled away, a little awkwardly as she tried to figure out what to do. Should she kiss him? Invite him in? She swallowed, venturing a look at him.

"Are you hungry?"

He smirked. "Ravenous."

"I made macaroni," she broached, dropping her gaze. "I have leftovers."

He nodded. "Then if that's an invite, I'd love to come in and help prevent any waste."

She smiled. "Follow me, Hollywood…"

/

Troy ate the large section of pasta Gabi had left. She heated it in the microwave and even began to eat her portion after he persuaded her to.

She curled up in her comfy chair while Troy sat on the sofa.

"Don't think you're getting away lightly," she arched as he wolfed down his meal.

He looked at her.

"I know. I'm sorry," he added genuinely.

She softened at his evident guilt.

"Is everything okay?" She checked.

He smirked. "Well, my father had a heart attack, but _I'm_ okay," he assured.

"He what?" She gaped. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! You should have said, there's me being stupid and you had to-" She paused from her babbling. "Is he ok?"

Troy looked up. "Yeah, kinda. I stayed with him till they discharged him but I had to get back so I didn't miss too many classes."

"Oh, Troy," she sympathized, rising to come and sit by him.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Leaving was the hardest thing I've done," he husked.

"Can't you just go back?" She wondered. "I know you're studying but surely you can get extra tuition to make up what you miss?"

He looked to her, a touched smile on his lips. He turned his hand so their fingers would mesh together.

"He's okay. He told me to quit hovering over him. I will go back, but for now, I have to pretend like I can actually concentrate on my diploma."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"You're already doing it," he assured, meeting her gaze.

She was surprised she was having any effect at all from the very little she was actually doing. She broke their hand hold and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured.

He gently hugged her back.

"How's my girl been?" He asked of Sam.

Gabi pulled away and smiled. "She's been mewing a lot. I think she missed you."

"Really?" He lifted a brow. "Anyone else miss me while I was gone?"

She smirked. "Not that I know of."

Troy pursed his lips. _Well, it had been worth a try_.

"Hm, okay then…"

She cleared her throat as she stood.

"I missed you," she admitted, not meeting his gaze. "I was worried."

Troy smiled and stood, too.

"I missed you, too," he replied, reaching out to cup her cheek. It brought her towards him, turning and stepping as though she was hypnotized.

He looked into her face, marveled over her beauty; let his thumb brush the softness of her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, leaning down.

She met him half way; quickly put her palms to his chest to feel that strength she loved so much and she let the kiss happen that she had been yearning for since he'd gone. A small part of her had feared he wouldn't come back, that this would never happen again, but it was and oh god, it was just as amazing, just as epic, if not more so.

She whimpered and ran her hands up to his neck, letting his arms wrap her close. She remembered him saying he liked to wrap a woman up in his arms and she was so glad to be that girl, so happy that they fit this way; against each other.

She mussed his hair; he sucked her lower lip; but just as kissing threatened to turn into foreplay, he pulled back.

She blinked at him. Had she gone too far? His dad was sick after all, he probably didn't care much for making out right now.

"It's good to be back," he gave her a slow smile.

She had to agree with that.

/

Gabi sent Troy home with his bird painting which he was over the moon about and he hadn't been too mad about her selling other prints. She had told him about the mural painting on Sunday, but that she understood he would need to go home to see his father and that she could manage alone.

She was surprised to see him on her porch the next morning, knocking on her door after his ascent up her steps.

"Great idea with the short cut by the way," he greeted.

"Are you looking to be fed?" She wondered, dressed for the day in a cotton cropped top and harem pants with thong sandals.

"You look amazing," he bypassed her question with a compliment.

She arched a brow.

"Come in…" She turned while he followed her through to the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride into town," he explained of his presence. "I guessed you'd be going to open your shop…"

She gave him some fruit and croissants from her supply.

"Sure," she agreed. "How will you get to college?"

"Walk," he shrugged.

"Troy, it's two miles," she mused.

"Well, I usually walk from here."

"It's only two blocks from here that's why," she argued.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll drop you after," she insisted.

He looked at her. "Thank you."

He couldn't help noticing the way the structured top cupped her small breasts; or how it cut off to reveal a very curvy middle. He couldn't miss her pierced belly-button or the tiny gemmed apple dangling from her chosen belly-ring. In fact, he didn't miss anything about her seductive picture at all, he just wished they weren't obliged to carry out tasks today or he might enjoy this morning another way.

"Why are you staring at me?" She frowned and behind her frames, he saw her brown eyes squint.

"I told you, you look amazing."

She rolled her eyes. "Guys are so predictable."

"Hey," he scoffed, offended.

"I put a crop top on and suddenly I'm worth staring at?" She accused knowingly.

He met her gaze and held it.

"You're always worth staring at," he said very softly, very persuasively.

She dropped her eyes to her plate, feeling a swirl in the pit of her stomach. She sort of wanted to kiss him now. A belated hello, good morning kiss that might extend a little beyond the average lip-smack.

When she lifted her eyes back to his, she cleared her throat.

"We should set sail."

Troy scraped back his chair and walked to the end of the table to meet her where she came around to leave. His presence there blocked her exit somewhat. She darted her eyes to his.

"You are always worth staring at, Gabriella," he said, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth.

She allowed the soft, short kiss to happen and looked at him with bewildered eyes. If she kissed him back now, they might never leave this house. For her own safety, she decided to resist the urge to jump him.

"Stop being charming and let's go," she instructed softly.

He gave her a lop-sided smile and let her lead the way.


	8. THAT picture

Thank you for the reviews folks!

**Chapter 8**

Gabi dropped Troy off to do his errand, then at college, finally opening her shop a little later than planned.

Taylor had come in to ask about any developments with her next door neighbour and Gabi had shyly told her about the kisses they had shared so far.

Her friend was excited for her, but Gabi was still exercising caution.

It wasn't until Friday that she saw him again. She headed across the lawn through the bush to see if he was packing to go away for the weekend in which case this might be her chance to say goodbye and send her love onto his family.

Troy was busy in his kitchen when she knocked on his back door.

"Hey, just in time," he grinned.

She furrowed her brows.

"I made dinner," he explained.

She smiled in soft delight.

"You didn't have to do that…"

He shrugged. "I like eating with you."

She smiled. She liked eating with him, too. They seemed to be doing a lot of it lately.

"If you come back tomorrow, I'll even give you breakfast." He bargained.

She tilted her head. "You're not going to Tulsa?"

He pressed his lips in. "Not this weekend. Dad's comfortable and resting up. I'll go back soon."

"Maybe I could paint him something," she broached.

"Oh that reminds me," he cast.

She looked up, signaling her attention. Troy was busy dishing up.

"That painting you're doing of me, what did you plan on doing with it when it's done?"

She pursed her lips.

"Burn it once I forget your name after you go," she broached, melting into giggles when he turned and looked over his shoulder at her with a horrified expression.

"I'm kidding," she added warmly. "I don't have a plan for it, yet," she admitted.

He squinted, carrying over a gravy jug and some mint sauce.

"Well, do you think we could auction it?" He asked. "I thought maybe I could sign it and the proceeds could go to the hospital," he suggested.

Gabi looked up at him in awe, both for his suggestion and for the meal he'd made.

"You made lamb?"

He looked sheepish. "Yeah, I hope that's ok…"

"It's amazing. Troy, you really didn't need to do this…" She tasted some of his roast potatoes and made a sound of approval.

"It soothes me," he supplied, making her smirk.

"You should think about being a chef," she mused, hungrily eating his fare as he sat and joined her.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled.

"And I think it's a great idea to sell the painting," she added softly. "It's really sweet of you to do that."

"Well, it's your painting," he posed.

"Well, you could have hung it in your bedroom," she teased. "Your lady friends would have two of you that way…"

He rolled his eyes up, meeting her brown gaze and holding it for a moment. He wanted to ask her if she'd like to have two of him in the bedroom, but he felt it might be slightly inappropriate. Instead he arched a brow.

"I don't have a lady friend, remember?"

She tilted her head. "Maybe with the painting you'd have more luck," she teased.

He squinted across at her.

"Does that mean I'm dropped?" He mused. "Two days away and I'm done?"

She giggled, truly amused. "Yup."

He bathed in her irrepressible smile.

"Well, maybe my dinner will redeem me…"

She twisted and patted his thigh.

"There, there," she soothed. "I'm only teasing."

Troy smiled slowly, his gaze warming at her familiar touch. He quickly captured her had as she went to slip it off his thigh.

"There was a story about us, you know," he offered softly.

Gabi twisted to face him.

"Pictures?" She wondered.

He nodded.

"Do you have the paper?" She asked.

He stood and brought it over. The front page featured her and Troy from that night at the Moroccon place, her legs on full show in the cover shot but she was wrapped in his jacket.

"Hollywood player wins heart of small-town girl…" She read the headline, pursing her lips.

"It could be worse," he offered.

"Actually, I look okay," she mused of the picture.

He grinned. "Go figure…"

She looked up and tilted her head.

He should really stop doing that, she mused. But then, when he did, he charmed her that little bit more.

"Do you need to get back to Sam?" He wondered, clearing their plates.

She shook her head.

"She has litter, her play pen and toys. I fed her and gave her fresh water before I left."

"Planned to stay a while, huh?" He smiled lopsidedly.

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I came to say goodbye."

"What?" He frowned.

She stood and joined him at the sink where he washed up. She began to dry.

"I thought you might be going home this weekend," she reminded.

"Oh," he nodded, letting out a relieved breath. "I thought you meant you were leaving," he admitted.

"Nope," she assured.

"Good…"

"I don't go anywhere," she added. "Ever."

"No gallery features?" He checked.

She shrugged. "I guess I enjoy my anonymity."

He smirked. "I can relate to that."

She put the last clean pan in the rack.

"I bet you can," she twisted toward him where he wiped his hands.

She bit her lip. "I should let you get some rest…" She broached, suddenly awkward.

His intense blue eyes met hers.

"Actually I was going to ask you to stay a while…"

He was stood before her in his jeans and a grey tee, his hair soft and mussed, his face hopeful. She could barely resist touching him let alone turning him down in favour to go home.

"Okay." She said simply.

When she ventured her shy eyes upwards; her frames acted as a shield somewhat. His smile told her she had no reason to feel nervous.

"Come with me, Miss. Montez…"

/

Gabi had found a comfortable position on Troy's sofa; by laying her head in his lap and letting her sleepy comfort relax her while he sank his fingers into her hair with an affectionate but protective contact that didn't overwhelm her.

She shifted a little as they watched a movie; Troy sunk deeper into his sofa and knocked his head back as his tiredness crept up on him.

Gabi frowned and rolled onto her back as she heard a noise and she found Troy asleep, his mouth wide open as soft snores escaped his throat.

"Not so charming now, huh," she murmured.

She smiled softly at his picture, so much affection warming her blood as a whoosh of emotion released around her veins. Maybe she could stay here, on his sofa, all night long. Maybe she could pretend he was hers and she his and an overnight stay wasn't such an epic thing. Maybe she could fool herself that she wasn't already in love with this amazing guy…maybe she could cling onto the pretence she was merely fall_ing_; resisting even.

"Troy," she called him softly awake; sitting up.

"Hm?" He didn't open his eyes.

"You need to get to bed," she told him.

He opened one eye and maneuvered around her, lying out on his sofa.

"I'm in bed," he replied with a curl on his lips as he closed his eyes.

She smirked. "Goodnight…" She ventured.

Troy leaned his arm back to cup his head.

"Hey, sleep here," he invited, making room.

She wriggled down to test how she felt, laying here beside him. It was kinda warm and snuggly jammed in with him on the sofa.

Troy ran his hand down her back and sighed out.

"Mmm," he let out a pleasured noise in his throat and she snuggled closer.

She moved to take off her glasses and hung them on Troy's t-shirt as she relaxed and let herself sleep.

With a gorgeously distracting man beside her.

/

When Gabi came round, she stretched her limbs carefully, testing for room. Apparently the sofa had grown in the night because the soft surface beneath her expanded far beyond her reach. She opened her eyes.

She flicked a look around, guessing she was in Troy's room. She rolled over to see him stretched out next to her, confirming her suspicion. He'd moved them into his room.

She guessed that was out of comfort more than anything, but still, the thought he had carried her here made her anxious.

She squinted, trying to locate her glasses. She got up and padded around, not feeling them on the night stand. She patted Troy's chest and sighed out in relief as her eye-wear made itself known.

Her vision cleared with her glasses back in place.

_Wait, was that_...?

She frowned. Troy had a framed drawing on his wall, a very familiar-looking drawing. One that she remembered clearly screwing up and one that he had told her he hadn't seen. Then why was she standing there looking at it?

She walked over and gazed at it, trying to comprehend why he chose to have _that_ picture on his bedroom wall. Yes, okay, she was naked. And yes okay, it was posed; it was in some respects, quite sexy. But the reality of it jarred her. She hated that she was so wanton there, so abandoned to pleasure when Dante captured her.

"Oh, god," the deep, regretful tones of her neighbour sounded behind her.

She turned, not actually feeling as mad as she guessed she should.

"I can explain," he offered quickly, his voice husked with sleep.

"Okay," she allowed, kneeling at the edge of the bed.

"I think you look amazing, okay? I know its personal and…well I guess I thought you'd never see it…I thought you'd never-"

"Be in your room?" She offered, tartly.

He sighed and sat up.

"No, I thought you'd never want that with me. Want _this_," he gestured to their casual sleepover.

She flicked her eyes between his, hurt by that. Yeah, she could see why he would think that, too. She really was such a retard.

"Troy, what do you see when you look at that picture?" She asked, avoiding the drama of the moment.

"A sexy, beautiful, amazing, curvaceous woman…"

She blinked. She supposed she was all of those things, underneath. But would he let her shed her skins until she was ready to show him those curves and that seductress that lay beneath? She flicked her eyes to his.

"I'd like you to meet her one day."

He lifted his brows. "I already have."

She swallowed. "Not really."

He smiled, just so, reaching for her hand.

"You're already all of those things, Gabriella."

She crawled further onto the bed, right into his arms where he quickly held her as she haphazardly straddled his lap.

"No-one has made me feel beautiful since Dante left me for Verity," she murmured, pulling back a little. "I mean, no-one but you," she added hesitantly.

He ran his thumb down her jaw.

"I told you, the guys here are crazy."

"Maybe you're the crazy one," she posed.

"Maybe I am," he smiled happily.

"That doesn't concern you?"

"If it means I have you all to myself, I can live with it," he smiled.

"So I'm stuck with you?" She mused.

"I wouldn't say 'stuck'," he bounced back. "More like gifted."

She smiled at him and his zany, foolish ways. She kissed him, softly on the lips. That kiss set off a chain reaction; He kissed her back, slowly at first and then more firmly as she settled across his thighs.

His hands braced her back; hers ventured up his chest, up his neck and into his hair. She tugged him to bring his mouth to hers more forcefully; their quick-rising passion a sign of the time they had been apart.

She arched in his lap; let her body rub against his and enjoyed the buzz of arousal as it tingled across her skin. This was not enough, it never would be. She dipped her tongue into his mouth, touching his; her lips brushed his erotically; his arms held her tightly, they both lost track of reality as their sounds of approval mingled.

"Troy," she whimpered as he dipped his head to kiss down her throat, between her breasts.

He quickly came back to her mouth; sucking on her swollen lips; rolling over to lend his weight against her. She sighed out in a wanton moan; accepting his body against hers; his hard and aroused body. She could feel his sign of attraction; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight.

But bliss like this couldn't last. Heaven was not a permanent state of living and she sighed knowingly as a knock sounded at his front door. That was the story of her life, she mused.

Troy broke away and frowned, catching his breath.

"Who..?"

"You should find out," she encouraged.

He gave her a long look. The visitor knocked again.

"Go," she told him softly.

He rolled up begrudgingly and headed out of his room.

/

"I didn't know where to go!" Verity wiped away tears as Troy cracked his door open just wide enough to greet his visitor.

He didn't get to speak before she started up again.

"We had a fight! I need someone to talk to…a guy," she explained tearfully.

Troy cleared his throat. He was still in yesterday's jeans and top; his jeans which were tight and uncomfortable, at least until he answered the door they had been.

"Look, I'm really sorry that you're upset, Verity but I have company," Troy broached politely.

Verity swallowed and darted him a look.

"Oh," she frowned.

"I'd love to help out but maybe later," he offered.

She looked faintly chagrined.

"I understand," she clipped.

"I'm sorry," he added again as she turned down his drive to leave.

He shut his door and let out a sigh. The girl was clearly trying to get into his bed and he wasn't going to stand for it. He trekked back to his room but Gabi was already using his shower. Still, that meant she planned on staying for breakfast which pleased him.

He used his other bathroom to shower up and change, setting about making pancakes once he was done.

/

"So, what time do we need to leave for the mural?" Troy asked his breakfast partner.

Gabi's hair was damp and curling. She was still in her shorts and cami from the previous day but to him, she could wear a bin bag and he'd still look at her with the same intent stare.

"I'll go change first…say eleven?" She posed.

He nodded, chewing a mouthful of pancake while his eyes smiled at her.

"Would you quit looking at me like that," she complained shyly, dipping her chin so her hair covered her face.

"Like what?" He wondered.

"You know like what," she mused. _Like he wanted to make love with her_.

"Sorry," he dropped his gaze to his plate until she started eating again and then he flicked his eyes back to her face.

"Thank you for breakfast by the way," she offered across the table.

Something sat between them, something unavoidable. This morning she had been sat in his lap enjoying his very male body and his very male response to her and he had been venturing on kissing parts of her that ached and throbbed for him. There was no denying their attraction anymore. There was no pretending she didn't want him the way he evidently wanted her.

But there were walls, still. Walls she was bringing down, one by one. But sitting here looking at him across the table, brought it home to her how easily they could both drop the pretence of eating and come crashing together for more of the kissing they had shared earlier that day.

And yeah, it was a little scary that something so real could also be so intense, that she could want it so much. But they couldn't just give into every feeling and forget that there was an order to things. A natural progression.

Three days absence did _not_ make the heart grow fonder, she tried to convince herself. This would have happened no matter what.

Only, life was precious and Troy understood that a little more. And Gabi accepted she liked having him around, she liked giving into his kisses.

And so a mutual understanding flowed between them. With small knowing smiles and warm looks.

"Do you want some more?" He finally broke the tender silence.

Gabi shook her head. "Nope. I'm getting ready for painting now," she stood.

"Whoa, wait…" He scraped back his chair as she headed for the back door.

"What?" She turned toward him with a confused frown.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later," he said.

She nodded, leaving with a weak smile. He was just beyond amazing.

God help her, she mused.

/


	9. Pretty Sexy

I know some of you were expecting a different reaction from Gabi to finding her drawing in Troy's room, but well I figured her getting mad would have just been predictable and it's done a lot in these stories so I chose not to have the drama.

Leah- ah thank you! :D Always makes my day when someone declares their love for my work, it reminds me why I'm here lol

Marby88- I think I was having a senior moment when I changed it, there is M rated stuff to look forward to so I have changed it back!

**Chapter 9**

There was a small group steadily painting the hospital wall with the pale green background colour Gabi had chosen for her piece.

Troy took up a spot right beside her and they shared several grins and lasting looks while they worked.

Ryan took the odd picture, capturing some moments between the pair that he figured they may like to own afterwards and it was evident to everyone watching that there was chemistry between the two.

At afternoon break the corridor cleared while the doctor and a couple of the nurses volunteering headed for the café for refreshments.

Troy watched Gabi as she stood and stared at her wall, envisioning what she was going to put there. His lips twitched. He turned and dabbed her chest with his brush.

"You have paint on you," he smiled.

Gabi gasped, taking up his playful challenge. She striped his cheek.

"So do you," she arched a brow.

His smile told her exactly what would happen next. He dropped his brush on the sheet protecting the floor and quickly wrapped her up while he moved to kiss her, owning her completely with that kiss.

Gabi cupped his face and kissed him back, giving up to the moment even though she felt her cheek smudge his paint and his chest rubbed hers, no doubt absorbing her own mark.

He groaned and lifted her against him, subconsciously looking for somewhere to carry her; somewhere he could find friction to rub against her and show her just what she did to him.

He found it behind them where he placed his hands while her back hit the surface and allowed him the pleasure he sought. He lifted her thigh, she jumped up into his strong arms and he held her; all the while they kissed, strong and hard.

She whimpered as he ground against her; this public place providing a sexy danger of being caught. It was like making out in church. It was so quiet, so wrong and yet their moans of pleasure opposed the taboo of it.

"Oh god," she panted as he kissed along her jaw.

He looked her right in the eye, his pupils dilated, his breaths slowing. The gaze they shared turned her on more than his kisses, that look told her so much.

"What the heck..?" Dr Ryan Evans walked back down the corridor, clocking the scene before him with something akin to horror.

"Oops…" Troy muttered, letting Gabi down gently.

It was only then he realized why Ryan looked so horrified.

The surface that had supported their passion was the wall they had just painted and not only was it seriously smudged but they were both covered in pale green paint, too.

"I think I ruined your wall," Troy looked to his guilty hands, then to Gabi and finally to Ryan.

"Uhm, can you let the others know we're done for today?" Gabi asked her friend.

He nodded and turned back the way he came with no further comment.

"I'll paint it over," Troy said as the petite Latina turned her brown eyes on him.

"I'm not mad," she assured softly.

"No?" He arched a brow.

"No," she touched a hand to his paint-smeared chest. "This is pretty sexy."

Both his brows rose and his lips pursed. That was the first time she had vocalized her attraction. He felt her fingers grasp his neck and pull his head down where she kissed him, tenderly.

He slowly let that kiss develop, allowing her to lead him. He cupped her face, pulling away slowly.

"This paint will dry if we don't move," he husked, kissing her lips gently.

Her large brown eyes focused on his.

"Way to ruin the fun," she murmured, finally stepping back to clear up the mess they had made.

Troy surveyed the smeared wall and began repainting it, between them they soon had the job done and they were on their way home.

As Gabi pulled up at the end of her drive, she turned to Troy.

"Dinner?"

He smirked. "Sure."

They got out of the car and walked around the hood.

"I'll go shower," he said.

"Shower at mine," she offered.

"And wear what?" He arched a brow.

She pursed her lips. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

He touched her nose. "Cute."

"Look, I have something you can borrow," she offered.

"Dante's?" He enquired.

"No, my Dad's," she explained.

"The millionaire," he checked.

"The millionaire," she confirmed.

"You never did tell me about him," he commented as they walked up to the house, Gabi letting them inside.

"No," she mused. _For good reason_.

"I'm a good listener," he offered.

She turned and looked at him as they came inside.

"I'll tell you about him while I'm making dinner," she promised.

/

"Have you seen the Real Housewives of Orange County?" Gabi posed as she cooked off meat to make chili con carne.

Troy was leaning back against the counter beside her. She'd gotten him to chop the vegetables she was now adding.

"Spoiled women arguing?" He mused.

She gave him a look.

"I mean rich husbands and pampered wives," she explained. "That's my mom and dad."

Troy frowned, looking at Gabi for a moment while he tried to make sense of her statement. She didn't exactly look like an Orange country brat.

"As you can tell, I didn't exactly fit in," she broached. "I was always different. Always a disappointment."

Troy leaned off the counter.

"Why a disappointment?" He wondered.

She put her chili on the backburner and turned on the rice before she turned to him.

"My dad always wanted a boy to hand over his business to," she began. "The fact I was a girl meant he was never interested in me or my life."

"I'm sorry," he frowned, reaching out to take her hand.

She smiled weakly.

"When my mom realized I wasn't going to be her Barbie-doll either, she lost interest, too. When I came here it was clear I wasn't welcome back," she lifted her brows and swallowed hard. "Being an artist in my family is like having a disease," she mused.

"Hey," he wrapped her into his body. "It's their loss, okay? They're missing out on a beautiful, amazing girl."

Gabi clutched him tight and sighed out her pain and frustration, surprised that she could do this with him, that she could share this hurt she carried. Falling for Troy hadn't been such a slow process but moments like this made her fall a little harder. She pulled away with a wry smile.

"That's the story," she broached, wanting to lighten the mood.

Troy licked his lips and looked at her.

"You are an amazing artist and person. If your parents can't see that they must be crazy."

She nodded. "They are," she mused. "But everyone thought I was the crazy one for walking away from it all. The way my friends in New York saw it, I could have just been what my parents wanted me to be and taken their money…"

"Then they weren't real friends," he countered, garnering her deep brown gaze.

She smiled a little. "I never regretted coming here."

He smiled slowly. "If you hadn't, my house would be art-less," he teased.

She tilted her head. "We would never have met."

He lifted his brows. "Weird."

It _was_ weird. It was weird remembering what her life was like before Troy came into it, it was weird how she used to think she'd never meet anyone who made her feel this way.

"Rice is done," Troy told her before she could think about kissing him.

He moved to rescue it and she saved the chili. They worked in tandem to dish up their meal which they enjoyed in comfortable silence.

"I'm going away again," Troy broached after dinner.

He and Gabi were swinging on her front porch seat, his arm around her knees that were bent in his lap as she sat sideways to him.

She nodded. "When do you go?"

"I go Friday and come back Tuesday," he explained. "College gave me time to visit dad."

"Send your family my love," she offered.

He nodded. "Thank you."

She burrowed closer as the cool night breeze puckered her skin. Troy ran his hand up and down her arm to warm her.

"You should get inside," he murmured.

"I like being here with you," she admitted.

Troy smiled. "Me, too. But you're cold…"

She shifted to look up at him.

"Will you stay?"

Troy pursed his lips. He had college tomorrow, he still had to pack his bag and he had laundry to do, too. But the brown eyes of his neighbour shot all of those thoughts from his head.

He smiled. "Okay."

/

"So dude, you got with that chick, huh?" Jay mused as Troy sat with him in class.

"How do you know?" Troy frowned.

Jay smirked. "Your picture is all over the papers," he explained.

"Oh," Troy frowned, hoping none of those pictures were taken unknowingly.

"You lucky dog," Jay teased him.

Troy smiled. "She's pretty amazing."

He'd woken up in her bed, with her in his arms and he wanted to spend more mornings that way, waking up with Gabi.

"So what's your status?" Jay wondered.

"Status?" Troy repeated.

Jay shrugged. "One night, dating or tied down?" He offered his youthful view on relationships.

"Dating I guess," Troy picked.

"Have you bought her jewellery?"

"No…" Troy frowned.

"Then it ain't dating," Jay stated.

Troy chuckled. "I get it. I need to make it official."

Jay nodded. "Yup."

"I've never bought a woman jewellery before," Troy admitted.

"Girl like that won't want something flashy," Jay warned.

Troy looked at him. "Then what do I get her?"

"She's _your_ girlfriend." Jay mused.

Troy nodded. There was an ethnic shop in town; he could go in his lunch break. He smiled to himself. He'd give his gift to her before he went on Friday, it was perfect.

/

"Hey!" Gabi knocked on Troy's kitchen window and waved.

He opened his back door to let her in.

"Hi," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Hi," she broke away with a bemused smile.

"I missed doing that," he arched a brow.

She lifted up the painting that she was carrying.

"Can I put this down please?"

He grinned and took the canvas, propping it against the counter. It was a beautiful sunny yellow creation.

"For your dad," she explained.

"I'm sure he'll be very thankful," Troy smiled, reaching behind her to cup her butt with both of his hands.

She braced his bunched biceps, smiling up at him.

"Hi," she said again, tilting her head to accept his kiss, a longer, deeper kiss that pirouetted them around his kitchen until they found a surface and then he leaned on it, letting her slide between his thighs.

She ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and she spread her fingers into his hair. Troy followed her lead and ran his hands up her sides, caringly running his thumbs over her breasts to find the peaks there.

She swallowed a whimper and sucked in a breath as his large hands encompassed her mounds with room to spare.

"I'm not-"

Before she could even begin her denial of her attractiveness, he kissed her again, slow and tender; soft and intense, when he thumbed her peaks again, everything sparkled. Her wanton moan this time was swallowed by Troy.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as he broke away to kiss down her collarbone.

She cupped his head, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm small, that's all…I just-"

Troy pulled down the neck of her top to reach her bra. She barely knew it, but suddenly his tongue lathed upon her peak through her bra, making her cry out and arch for more.

He tucked a finger inside her bra to pull the material aside, allowing his tongue more impact on her needy breast.

_Oh god. Oh god, this was amazing!_

She quivered in his arms and widened her thighs, moving to use his thigh as friction between hers. She rubbed her femininity against him experimentally. The tingle there grew to an ache.

When his tongue swapped to her other breast every time he flicked it over her hard bud hot arrows shot down her body and pooled, heated, between her thighs.

"Troy," she said only when he brought his head up to look at her with intense eyes.

He captured her mouth in long lasting kisses that pressed his attraction into her lips. She felt his body respond in kind as she arched against his thigh to recreate some kind of intimacy as their foreplay escalated.

Troy tugged at the hem of her top, pulling it off but not dropping it as he cupped it against her back. He quickly began kissing her again, cradling her as she thrust closer against his thigh; now body to body with him.

He cupped her backside and brought her flush, making her whimper at the contact with her clit, something she still tried to aid by grinding into his muscled thigh.

He stroked her hair back, kissed against her pulse at her neck, lowered his lips until he was back to suckling her only this time he undid her bra and sent it flying along with her top he had originally handled with care.

Gabi peeled his tee top off to even the court, letting her hands enjoy his very muscled, very sexy body while she heightened her desire by humping his thigh. She leaned back, panting out noises of satisfied pleasure; biting her lip when she felt her cries might ruin the moment. She felt his fingers drop to her fly; she watched him unbutton the fastening and then pull down her zip.

She frowned, not sure she felt comfortable with this next step in their foreplay.

"Don't look so worried," he murmured, kissing her swollen lips. "If you don't want me to then I won't…"

She hitched a breath. She was practically hanging off his body, pleasuring herself. It seemed silly to get weird about him touching her. But it had been a while; she worried about how she was _down_ _there_. She worried she wasn't like the other girls he had dated.

"I-"

"Shh," he thumbed her cheek. "It's okay," he circled his arms around her and cuddled her. They were so intimately wrapped together. His blood still pounded around his veins and his arousal still stood proud and tight in his jeans.

Gabi clung to his shoulders as the intensely erotic moment faded and her insecurity stopped them from taking the next step.

"Troy?" She called out with a timid voice as she quivered in his arms, still plastered against his thigh.

"Hmm?" He was raking his fingers through her hair.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. She had almost said the 'L' word then. She berated herself and sighed in relief that she hadn't.

"Don't be," he murmured, kissing her temple.

She relaxed a little and drew away so she could hug him around the middle and feel totally protected. He wrapped her close with a sigh.

"How about I make us some dinner?"

She smirked. The man was _always_ hungry.

She nodded against his chest but didn't let go. Dinner could wait awhile.

/

Thanks to having to catch up with college work and organizing his weekend trip away, Troy didn't get a chance to spend time with Gabi- at least as much as he wanted to.

He stopped by each evening to check in on her but his visits were never extended beyond a quick chat and an even quicker kiss.

Luckily for him she was an understanding woman who was also independent. It was Thursday afternoon that she knocked on his door, finding him packing.

"Need help?" She asked as he brought her through to his room; which was strewn with clothes.

He gave her a look. "Yes, please."

She smiled and began to neatly fold the things already in his case.

"Okay, you'll need three t-shirts, spare jeans, and a couple of shirts just in case…" she reached for the items as she called them out.

"Panties," she picked up some boxers and showcased them with a smirk, they were red with white stars on. "Nice."

He had the grace to look awkward, if not to blush.

"I'm not planning on showing them off," he mused.

She flicked him a look. "I should hope not," she teased.

He twisted his lips.

"Look…ah…I might get asked about us," he squinted. "You know, my parents will have seen the papers…"

She ventured her eyes to his.

"They'll ask who I am?" She checked and he nodded.

He moved to his nightstand and pulled out a jewellery box. She frowned, her heart picking up pace. He lifted a brow as he came back toward her.

"I'd like to tell them we're dating," he broached. "That you're my girlfriend."

Gabi o'd her mouth and darted her eyes up, unable to speak.

"And so that you know I mean it, I'd like you to wear this…" He opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet. It had three charms already on it- a palette, a paint brush and some glasses frames.

She picked it up between her thumb and finger and watched mesmerised as the dainty chain lifted from its velvet cushion.

"Oh wow…Troy…" She sucked in a breath in awe.

"While I'm away, I don't want you to doubt what this is," he murmured of their new-found attraction.

She curled the chain into her palm while she hugged him about the neck.

"This is so beautiful, thank you!" She pulled away, smiling tearily.

He let out a relieved breath at her acceptance. He half expected her to refuse it but he fastened it for her while she gazed at the charms, clearly touched by his choices.

She swallowed back her emotions, willing herself not to cry. It was pathetic how happy she could be over one piece of jewellery but by god, he'd chosen well.

"It's perfect," she kissed him on the lips then touched the dangling charms with her fingertips.

"I can add to it," he arched a brow. "At least, I plan to…"

She stuck her lower lip out.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do I give you?" She posed, forlornly.

He quickly grinned. "Nothing."

She squinted. "But I have this and you have nothing…"

"I'm a guy, it's kinda how it works," he teased.

"I can drive you to the airport?" She offered hopefully.

He looked at her. "I have to leave at 4am."

She shrugged. "That's okay."

He wasn't happy that she intended to wake at twilight to drive him but he could see she wouldn't be content unless she felt she had given him something in return.

"Okay let's get this case done," he agreed finally.


	10. Strong Stuff

Hey yeti! How did you do in your exams? I can forgive you I think ;)

SidCally- no worries, thank you for reviewing this time!

Crystal- thank you :D

Marby88- Well thank you, I really appreciate that ;)

Hisboo- what the heck is the cabbage patch?!

AnnaBeth- Lol yes wouldn't that shove it up her pipe?!

Thank you lovely people for your words of kindness!

**Chapter 10**

4am was a struggle. Gabi yawned widely as she waited for Troy at his gate and he appeared right on cue, carrying his case which he put into the back of the jeep with the painting.

"Hey," he leaned over to kiss her and she shyly kissed him; aware of the paparazzi snapping away around her vehicle.

"That'll be in the papers," she mused as she pulled away, tooting at the photographers blocking the street.

"Do you mind?" He asked softly, clipping his belt into place.

She pursed her lips. "No."

He smiled as he noted her bracelet dangling from her wrist.

"It's not easy being in the public eye," he commented. "I just wish we had more time to talk about this before I go…"

She threw him a smile. "It's fine, I promise. Those cameras have been there since before you even came so I'm used to it."

"But if they know we're together they'll probably ask you stuff…they can be pretty rude," he warned.

She licked her lips. "How did your ex-girlfriends deal with it?"

He smirked. "They didn't."

"Oh," she lifted her brows, surprised.

He shrugged. "I guess it gets too much sometimes."

She nodded. She could only imagine from her own experiences with the paparazzi that some women might find it a bit overwhelming. Still, she hoped she wouldn't end up being one of those girls. She really wanted to see where this thing was going with her and Troy. She really wanted to let herself fall all the way in love with him.

"Hey, if it ever gets too much, it's okay," he called across to her, confusing her silence for worry.

She smiled at him as she pulled into a parking bay.

"I'm made of strong stuff, Bolton." She assured.

He agreed with that statement as he climbed out and grabbed his case. Once they were set walking, he scooped up her hand and looked across at her.

"I'll call you when I've landed," he promised.

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "I hope your dad's okay."

He nodded. "Me too."

"I'll be here if you need me," she assured.

He gave her a thankful look.

"That makes me the luckiest guy," he charmed.

She rolled her eyes, going with him to the check in desk. They wouldn't let her go past security and down the concourse to his gate as his flight was called.

Gabi wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and squeezed.

"Don't forget to call," she grinned as she pulled away.

Troy cupped her face and bent to kiss her lips. "I won't."

"Send my love," she reminded.

"I will," he promised dutifully.

"I-" She frowned. _I love you. _That's what she had been about to say. Again. She needed to get over this infatuation and get her life back, she mused.

"Me too," he kissed her mouth and she frowned at him, not sure if he meant the same sentiment she did or not. Maybe he just thought she was going to say she would miss him? Yes, that must be it, she mused.

"Go," she stepped away and waved cutely as he waved to her all the way down the concourse.

She turned, bemused when he was out of sight. _Now what?_

/

"Dad!" Troy hugged his father as the older man opened the front door to greet him. Troy was a little smaller than his dad, but he still felt like the protector.

He quickly hugged his mom in succession and she kissed his cheek.

"Honey, it's good to see you," Jayne Bolton smiled tearfully.

"Come in," Nick Bolton invited and Troy went behind him to pick up his case, carrying it inside with the painting from Gabi.

"Oh, what's this?" Jayne asked.

Troy smiled and turned the painting to showcase it.

"It's a gift for dad, from my next-door neighbour," Troy broached.

Nick looked surprised. "Wow, it's amazing…"

"She has a lot of talent," Troy smiled affectionately.

"She?" His mom picked up on his tone and smiled at him curiously.

"Yeah…we hang out a lot," he explained.

Nick went about hanging the painting in the living room.

"How much is a lot?" He turned and arched a brow.

"You should be resting," Jayne chided and Troy took over hanging duties.

"Actually, we're dating," Troy got the truth right out there. "Have you seen pictures in the papers?"

Jayne smiled. "There were a few."

"Wondered when we'd get to meet her…" Nick added.

Troy nodded. "Well, it's new so I didn't invite her, but maybe next time," he suggested.

Jayne came over and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"She's really something," he smiled shyly.

"And you don't think she's after the fame?" Nick squinted, always the father.

Troy grinned. "I know for a fact she's not. She's just a shy artist who does her own thing," he described. "In fact, I think maybe…" He swallowed. "I think maybe I'm falling in love."

"Well," Nick's brows arched. "There goes my heart, I know I'm not dying yet," he chuckled to himself.

"Oh, honey," Jayne swiped his bad joke.

Nick held out his hand for Troy to shake.

"I can't wait to meet the lady," he told his son.

"Enough about me," Troy excused. "How are _you_?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm fine as you can see with your own eyes."

Troy pursed his lips, settling into a seat as his mother buzzed around making drinks.

"I'll be the judge of that," he teased with a soft voice as he let his parents fussing wash over him.

/

"Wow…" Taylor expressed for at least the third time since Gabi had let her in and her friend had taken notice of her new jewellery.

"It's just a token," she dismissed. "Something to remember him by…"

"As if you could _forget_," she awed. "Wow…"

"Stop saying that," Gabi took her hand back with a blush.

"Jewellery means business, Gabriella," her friend counseled.

"So?" Gabi lifted her brows shyly. "We're together, it's new, it doesn't mean it'll last."

"He wants it to, though," she argued. "Do you?"

"Yes," Gabi countered quickly. "Of course I do."

"Then get used to being asked about it, because this isn't just an 'I don't just want you for sex' thing," she mused.

"Of course it is," Gabi argued. "What else could it mean?"

"L-" Taylor began.

"No way," Gabi rolled her eyes.

"O-"

"Not a chance…"

"V-"

"Tay…"

"E."

"We've known each other a few weeks!" Gabi exasperated.

"So you don't love him?" She arched a brow.

"I didn't say that," Gabi sighed.

"You do!" Her friend squealed.

"So what if I do! He's a good guy…but it doesn't mean he loves me too," she pointed out.

"That cuff says he do," Taylor dipped her chin.

"It was so I didn't worry about us while he was gone," she desperately tried to play down the seriousness of his gift.

"Have you…you know?" Her friend asked.

"No," Gabi rolled her eyes.

"But he's a good kisser, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then he'll be good in bed," Taylor assured.

Gabi laughed. "Is that your conclusion or is it based on fact?"

"If the boy can kiss, he's good," she assured with a knowledgeable squint. "Means he's not all about rushing down there and getting off."

"No, he's not like that," Gabi agreed with a soft voice.

"Do you miss him?" Taylor quizzed, staring at her.

"No, of course not," Gabi denied, hoping her friend would believe her lie.

"Bullshit," Taylor called, making Gabi jump. Okay, so maybe she knew her too well, she mused.

"Okay, I miss him," she sighed. "I just feel pathetic admitting it."

"Why?"

"Because before Troy moved into the house next door, I was a completely independent perfectly functioning woman." Gabi observed.

"You still are," her friend assured.

"No, now I'm a pathetic love-sick _girl_ who misses her boyfriend. I'm a girl with a boyfriend full stop!" She panicked.

"Okay, so you haven't had a guy for a while, why are you freaking out about this?"

"What if he doesn't like me?" She mumbled.

"He got you that bracelet," her friend reminded.

"Well, what if he goes off me?" Gabi argued.

"When you say something sensible, I'll reply," Taylor teased.

Gabi fixed her big brown eyes upon her friend until she cracked.

"He won't go off you, why would he?"

"Because," Gabi sulked.

"Because what?"

"Because in a few months time he'll go back to LA and to the many beautiful, skinny women there and I'll still be little old Gabriella in little old podunk and he might not think I'm as exciting when he has the choice of thousands of girls falling at his feet…"

"Gabi, he already has that," Taylor pointed out. "Don't you think he likes you because you're not one of those girls?"

"Maybe," she conceded.

"He can just be himself with you. He doesn't have to be _the_ Troy Bolton." Taylor added.

"I suppose…"

"Are you afraid he'll hurt you when he has to go home?" Her friend guessed.

Gabi nodded, sucking her lower lip. Taylor hugged her.

"If he does, every single paper in print will know about it," she assured feistily.

Gabi giggled and her friend stroked back her hair. "But that bracelet tells me he won't."

Gabi fingered the charms and took a breath of courage.

"I guess you're right."

"Not every guy is gonna be like Dante," Taylor bolstered. "Not every guy is gonna be that stupid to let you go."

Gabi nodded and hugged her friend back. "Thank you."

"How long till he's back?" Taylor checked with a brow arch.

"Two more days," Gabi shared.

Her friend grinned. "Time to get some new lingerie…"

/

Gabi wasn't a big investor in underwear or any such frivolities. She didn't see how a guy would suddenly like you more just because you wore some sexy undies but then, when it came to Taylor, there wasn't much dissuading her.

And so as she drove to meet Troy at the airport, she felt like she may as well just be wearing the matching peach lace set alone without the white shorts and mint green frilled vest she wore over it. It was like the underwear was burning a beacon through her clothes and advertising to the world she was wearing something sexy for her man.

Still, she tried to keep her cool as she hopped out of her jeep and headed for arrivals.

It wasn't long before the familiar tall, handsome man she knew came strolling down the concourse and she quickly rushed to greet him, throwing her arms around his neck as he dropped his case and wrapped his arms around her; lifting her up.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted with a grin; not caring in the world that there were photographers capturing this moment. Gabi didn't seem to care either for she didn't let go.

"I missed you," she murmured in his ear, holding on tight.

He rubbed her back. "Everything okay?" He checked.

She pulled away and he let her slide down his body. "Of course. How's your dad?"

Troy smiled. She'd spoken to his dad on Sunday. Troy had called her and his parents had insisted on speaking to her and both Jayne and Nick had been suitably impressed with his choice. When he'd left this morning it was to be told to 'treat her well' and to 'not lose her', both comments that came back to him as he looked into her familiar pretty face.

"He said to say hi," he shared.

Gabi grinned. "I'm working on something for your mom's kitchen."

Troy grinned back, stroking her hair away from her face tenderly. "You'll be her friend for life."

"I didn't realise she'd be upset I made something for your dad and not her…" she commented, finally letting him go so they could exit the airport.

Troy took her hand and forged his way through the photographers.

"More jealous than upset," Troy admitted. "She really wants to meet you. They both do."

"Maybe next time," she said of his next trip home.

"Where did you park?" He asked as they came outside and Gabi took the lead to show him to her parking spot.

She popped open the boot so he could throw in his bag but before she could turn toward the driver side, he scooped his arms around her waist.

"How about a proper hello now?" He arched a brow.

"There are still photographers," she mused of their company, shouting and jostling around them.

"So?" He challenged, leaning towards her.

She merely rolled her eyes and gave into him. She wanted this kiss as much as he did. She missed it as much as he clearly had. She sighed as their lips met and the same familiar warmth spread over her skin; causing something opposite to a shiver to dust her skin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body up against his.

"Wrong place, wrong time," he murmured of his decision to kiss her.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, letting go.

"My bad," he apologized, getting into her jeep with her and she drove them home.

/

The walls of his hallway took impact from their spiraling bodies, eventually they came to rest; her backside against his porch table where his arrangement of trinkets had already gone waywardly about them.

She had momentarily worried about his vase and key tray but his lips upon her neck had soon assured her she needn't think about anything but the moment.

"Lets go upstairs?" She suggested, her voice a whisper. Not only was it so uncomfortable perched on a wooden surface, but she wanted to be safe in the knowledge they wouldn't be disturbed.

To her own ears, it sounded like she was inviting him to make love to her and as she drew down her shorts and pulled off her top; she waited for his reaction to her new smalls.

Troy watched her, heavy-lidded, not missing the new garments she was showcasing for him.

"Someone's been shopping," he smiled, aiming for the perfect thing to say to compliment her and yet not freak her out. Seemingly he had chosen right because she walked to him and began kissing him again, her confidence in this moment an absolute turn-on for Troy.

She amazed him, every day. She was sweet and shy and perfectly made. She fit his body; her reaction to him convinced him that being with anyone else this way wouldn't mean the same. The way she called his name; the way she grasped him closer. The way her hands went over his body, wanting more.

She tugged off his t-shirt and he couldn't help his boyish grin at her dominance. He brushed his thumbs over her lace-clad breasts.

"I'm not sure if I want to take this off or leave it on…"

He kissed down her neck while he apparently tried to decide.

"Troy," she arched and her hands went to struggle with his jeans stud, their quivering slowing her ability to release the fastening.

"Hey," he cupped her hands and took a breath, brushing back her hair. "Don't be afraid," he told her.

She wondered how he knew that, how he knew deep down her shaky hands were because she was afraid of what she might unleash in unbuttoning his pants. She kissed him again, slower, more sensual. The glide of their lips and the touch of their tongues wetted her as much as it hardened him and it wasn't long before those erotic, tender touches melded them together, body to body, yearning for more.

He guided her towards the bed; still wrapped together, still kissing and she ran her hands down his impressive chest; towards his jeans once more.

"There's no pressure," he told her softly.

"I know," she smiled a little, splaying her hands against his belly where his muscles were tight and hard. She heard his sigh of desire; she saw without doubt the swell of need in his jeans.

She swallowed, carefully unlooping the stud from the eye; zipping down his pants. Her hands went under the jeans band and over his backside, sliding down the garment audaciously as she met his gaze and held it.

Their lips were parted in silent wonder; in unspoken desire. Their eyes were locked in a moment no-one else could break.

She dropped her gaze to his boxers and sucked in a breath. His arousal was thick, hard and straining against the restrictive cotton. His breathing was heavy. She wanted to touch him all over and enjoy every muscle over and over again, but he was so rigid it wouldn't be fair to keep teasing him. She had a choice to make. If she wasn't going to make love with him then now was the time to say. She swallowed, looking back into his direct blue gaze as she stepped out of her panties and unhooked her bra.

He sucked in a breath of his own as he watched her; her nipples peaking under his gaze. She slowly pulled down his boxers in succession and reached up; her lips meeting his after a moment of electric charge passing between them.

"Gabi…" He groaned, kissing her deeply; his tongue dipping into her mouth as his kiss completely owned her. He dragged her up against his body and let his hands cup her backside, covering her back; her belly, her ribs and finally resting upon her breasts where he lathed her with attention; first with his touch, then with his mouth.

Her legs turned to liquid as he flicked his tongue over one hard bud and he rearranged them on the bed; leaning over her body with his larger but protective one.

"So perfect…" he murmured, kissing down her belly toward her thighs where he kissed her sensitive skin at the top before he opened her with his thumbs.

"Troy," she strangled as he licked deep inside her; into a place she had panicked about him touching let alone tasting like this. She almost cried at the pleasure of it, as it was she let out a sound of pleasure that resounded around the room.

He flicked his tongue against her clit; bringing a sharp and ebbing pleasure inside her that she knew would explode; such was the intensity of it.

He drew it out, filling her with his tongue then flicking her nub; back and forth; making her call his name and shout out louder for what she wanted, what she needed.

She couldn't even begin to think about what _he_ wanted; such was her pleasure. She would pay him back later; right now she was so close, so so close…

Something inside her burst and hot liquid ran down her thighs as she spasmed on the bed; gasping in air in short, sharp sucks out of necessity more than anything.

Her eyes opened as she arched and rode out her orgasm; the height of her climax realized as she watched Troy move from between her thighs to watch her.

Oh god, her picture! That awful drawing of her was still proudly on his wall; baring her in more ways than one. She likened her position there to how she was arranged now.

He had totally and utterly ruined her she mused. And they hadn't even made love yet.

Troy kissed her lips tenderly, placed soft kisses down her neck, fingered her hair back and searched her face.

"Hi," he greeted with a warm smile of her return to reality.

"Hi," she kissed him firmly, grasping his hair.

He was laid between her thighs, both of them totally bare. She could feel the stickiness of her wetness that was a result of her orgasm and she could feel the hot press of his arousal against her thigh. She wanted him; all of him and she only needed to say the words to assure him of that as he kindly waited for her to recover.

He reached to his drawer for a condom and Gabi took it from him, unwrapping it with silent determination. She looked at him with her brows arched, signaling him to lean back. He smiled and knelt, letting her sit up a little to sheath him; a task that she completed with the same quiver in her hands; from desire this time, not fear.

He kissed her mouth; touched her intimately and suckled her pebbled peaks but she gave up on silent encouragement for him to fill her, she figured he needed to hear it.

"Troy," she panted, drawing him between her thighs snugly; giving him no doubt as to what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" He asked anyway, kissing her.

"Yes," she promised, taking him deep into her body as he thrust into her; his control on a knife edge.

"It's okay if you come," she whispered as he stilled within her, fighting his need to peak.

He almost let go, too, under her encouragement. He would have gotten another condom and just sank right back into her, but he managed to count himself back to the precipice of his orgasm rather then diving right into it.

Her moans and pants were encouragement enough as he moved within her; slowly at first and then with bolder strokes as she called him on. Her hands ruined his hair, her body wrapped around him and he felt her tightness surround him each time he sank into her; deeper and deeper he went.

When he could no longer breathe; no longer feel; when the brilliant burst of lights behind his eyes took him away to a place he didn't want to leave; he buried himself inside her and spurted out his seed into the condom she'd protected him with.

It was a moment of cosmic alignment, heaven on earth.

He kissed her swollen lips with soft sips as he caught his breath; keeping her tight beneath him until he was ready to move.

"Gabriella…Gabi…" he called her name, nuzzled her ear.

Her arms went around his neck. "Troy," she replied merely, the soft tone of satisfaction in her voice enough for him to know she had come, too. For a moment there he worried he had let go oblivious to her needs, but she was just as awed as he, just as sated.

He carefully withdrew, ridding his protection before wrapping her in his arms as he lay back; tired and dizzy from his climax. He rubbed his lips against her temple as he fought off sleep.

"I missed you," he murmured into the quiet room.

Gabi snuggled closer. "Me, too."

"How were the paps?" He bent his arm to prop his head on his hand.

"Same as always," she assured indifferently. She ran her hand up and down his torso.

"You're amazing," he told her.

She smiled. "So are you."

"What did you get up to while I was away?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "Painting, saw Taylor, watched your movies…"

"You what?" He jerked, about to sit up but she weighed him down so he resettled.

"I watched two of your movies," she repeated softly.

"I thought you might forget about that," he mused and she giggled.

"They were good! You should be proud."

He grumbled under his breath so she kissed his chest.

"I liked them."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Well I'm glad."

"I like them a _lot_…" she led, kissing across his chest as she leaned up.

His lifted his brows. "Really? Which two did you watch?"

She smiled at him but didn't answer.

Gabi had other things on her mind.


	11. Starstruck

_So many reviews I want to reply to, so little time :( I am moving house tomorrow so I am sorry I am being abad author but I am updating (yay?) lol_

_I LOVE YOU ALL! Happy Thanks Giving :)_

**Chapter 11**

Sneaking back from Troy's house to hers was certainly a lot easier now that she had made their little secret pathway through the bushes. Troy had insisted on 'walking her home' though and he had kissed her very sweetly goodbye on the porch.

She hadn't even bothered getting fully dressed; she'd just slung on her new underwear and wrapped his dressing gown around her for the short journey.

Watching him retreat back to his own home was a painful sight. They'd shared the most magical night, they'd made love three times between getting back and dawn and then they'd sworn on getting some much-needed sleep.

Trouble was even sleeping with the man was a distraction; he was just too sexy for his own good.

She smiled as she remembered the way they'd woken, together, wrapped up, in love. He'd let her bathe, tended on her and even made her breakfast in bed which she had delighted in. It meant as much to her as her bracelet, if not more and she couldn't keep the smile off her face all morning as she went about getting ready for work.

She chose a summery yellow dress and wore a fringed red knitted cardigan with it; her height boosted with wedges. She managed to fight her way through the photographers even though some of them had worked out she hadn't come home last night and generally, she felt good as she opened her store.

She had three sales and three orders from more of Troy's LA friends and all before 11. She almost felt like shutting up shop for the rest of the day to bask in the beauty of her night with Troy.

The amazing sex, the way he made her feel, nothing could make her feel more content and happy than she did right now.

"Delivery for Miss. Montez…" The bell at the door went, waking her from her thoughts.

A small bunch of flowers preceded the delivery guy who got her to sign before she was left with the bouquet to admire. It was made up of peach roses, it was small but perfect. She picked up the card with a delighted smile.

_Last night was amazing. I can't stop thinking about you. Dinner, tonight?_

_T xx_

Gabi grinned at the message, elated that Troy felt the same way she did. She had wondered, even if for short moments, if sleeping with Troy might mark the end for them. Maybe he would get bored once they had been to bed, but here he was, admitting he was also having trouble thinking straight and keeping his mind on work. She couldn't wait to have dinner with him later. She bit into her lip, wondering how she could accept. She had his cell number now, so she texted him her reply.

_Flowers are amazing thank you! I'll come by for dinner, say six?_

She set her phone down and pretended not to watch it constantly for a confirmation of her suggestion. Around 3pm it bleeped and she jumped up, taking her time to read the message in her inbox.

_Can I take you out? I'll pick you up, 6.30. xx_

She smiled. He wanted to go out? That was sweet; he didn't have to do that. She quite liked their casual meals and relaxed nature. But she also guessed he wanted them to be seen. She guessed he wanted people to know about them. Her smile faltered as she realized that people seeing them and knowing about them from the small town also meant the world would know but she put it from her mind as she decided what to wear.

/

Troy's eyes twinkled and his smile grew as he took in what Gabi was wearing. She'd chosen a blue and purple butterfly print gauzy baby doll dress and teamed it with heeled sandals.

He leaned down to kiss her, cupping her face.

"Hi," he greeted.

She smiled back. "Hi."

"Ready to go?" He checked and she nodded, taking his hand as he led her down her drive.

"I thought we'd go back to that Moroccon place," Troy was saying. "Unless you wanted to try something new…"

She smiled up at him. "No, it's okay. I love that place."

"I know," he smiled as he helped her into the waiting taxi. "I hoped it might win me brownie points."

She rolled her eyes as he got in beside her. "I think we're beyond the impressing stage, don't you?" She enquired with a brow lift.

"Hmm," he frowned with a squint. "Not likely."

She giggled at his teasing nature, unnerved when her cell phone started vibrating in her purse. She checked the screen. Mom. Her brow furrowed even more.

"Go ahead and answer it," Troy assured easily.

She flicked him a look. _If only he knew_.

"Yes, Mom?" Gabi put the cell to her ear and answered in clipped tones.

"Since when did my daughter appear on the front page of the New York Times kissing Troy Bolton?" Kayleigh Montez asked pertinently.

Gabi sighed. She had guessed this was coming, she just wished it wasn't right now.

"Since…well, not that long," Gabi explained of her relationship with Troy.

"You think your mother would like to know that you met a guy?" Kayleigh posed. "And not just any guy…"

"He _is_ just a guy though," Gabi murmured, awkward at saying these words in front of Troy.

"Hardly, dear. When do we meet him?"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "You're welcome to come visit anytime, he lives next door so I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem to pop over and say hi…"

Gabi was sure her mother didn't miss her sarcasm. She wasn't going to visit anytime soon and they both knew it- famous boyfriend or not.

"Actually your father and I wondered if you might be interested in taking a vacation with us…we thought you might like to go sight-seeing around the city…"

"You did, huh," Gabi murmured, licking her lips as she tried to avoid Troy's interested gaze on her during her conversation.

"You can use the apartment; we put a Jacuzzi in…" Kayleigh offered.

"You put a Jacuzzi in?" Gabi repeated, stunned.

"Did someone say Jacuzzi?" Troy piped in and Gabi flicked a look at him.

"Is he there?" Kayleigh asked Gabi as she gazed at her man. "Gabriella? Is Troy there?"

Gabi blinked. "We're going out, Mom," she supplied.

"Well, can I talk to him?" Kayleigh asked.

Gabi blinked, dropping her gaze to her lap. "He's driving, maybe another time," she lied to her mother. "I'll talk to him about your idea and call you at the weekend…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Okay, have fun, then," she signed off and Gabi tipped her head back in relief just as the taxi reached their destination.

"That sounded interesting," Troy mused as the driver waited for them to disembark.

Gabi gave him a wide-eyed look.

"I don't feel so hungry," she admitted.

Troy's brows rose, surprised by the effect one phone call could have on her smile. The happy, carefree woman he'd escorted to the taxi was gone. In her place was a vulnerable girl. He stretched his arm across the back of the seat to slip it around her shoulders and rub her arm.

"Shall we go back?" He suggested.

Gabi made a face. God, how pathetic. One conversation with her mother and she was an emotional wreck. But then the woman hadn't given two figs about her until she'd seen her picture in he papers with Troy. She knew exactly why she wanted them to go to New York and take the apartment with the Jacuzzi- and it was to take advantage of Troy's status, not get to know him in some kind of normal parent-like way.

She lifted her chin.

"No, let's go in. You can eat and maybe I'll get my appetite back." She broached.

He cuddled her and kissed her forehead.

"You think I care about eating when you're upset?" He mused.

She smiled softly, playing with her hands.

"Phil, can you take us back, please?" Troy called to the taxi driver, a man he knew by name by now.

He curled Gabriella into his body and sucked his lower lip while he waited for the journey home to be over.

/

Troy slipped off his jacket as he watched Gabi wander towards her sofa. She sat with her legs under her and cuddled a cushion until he came over to sit beside her and then she leaned onto his arm. He smiled bemusedly and leaned back to put his arm around her shoulders again.

"So, tell me what your mom said," Troy broached, ignoring the gnaw of hunger in his stomach.

"That she wants to meet you," Gabi ventured in reply.

"Well, that's understandable I guess," Troy commented, rubbing her arm. "I guess she saw the pictures of us?"

Gabi nodded.

"Tell me why it upsets you," Troy encouraged, ghosting his lips at her temple.

Gabi sighed.

"Because she doesn't want to meet my new boyfriend and vet him out," she posed. "She wants to meet Troy Bolton the famous actor and boast to all her friends about it," Gabi relayed tightly.

"What?" Troy frowned, surprised.

She rolled her eyes.

"I told you what she was like," Gabi reminded. "She wants us to go stay in New York in the apartment there."

"The one with the Jacuzzi…" Troy led.

"The one with the _newly_ _fitted_ Jacuzzi," Gabi added wryly.

"Why did you tell her I was driving?" He wondered softly.

Another sigh sounded before she answered.

"She wanted to talk to you."

"You spoke to my parents and the world didn't end," Troy bolstered.

"That's because your parents are normal," she quipped.

"What did you think would happen if she spoke to me?" He wondered.

She looked up at him.

"That you'd realise what a screw up my family is and not want this anymore," she admitted.

"Hey," he cupped her cheek and stroked with his thumb, gazing into her eyes. Sometimes he didn't need words, she mused. Sometimes he could just talk to her with one look. She felt herself melt a little. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Troy…"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her nose and pulled away to look at her seriously.

"I-" She swallowed. "I love you…"

He smiled slowly, until his lips formed a grin. "I love you, too."

She let an ecstatic, emotional smile cover her face and she kissed him on the lips in response.

"Is it happening too fast do you think?" She asked, grasping his t-shirt in her hands as she remained close.

"Nope," he shook his head and downturned his lips, letting his eyes scatter over her beautiful face.

"This is crazy," she grinned, excited.

"It's amazing," he arched a brow and leaned forward to kiss her again, more slowly. He cupped the back of her neck and brushed his thumb there.

Gabi shivered at his sensual touch, still dogged by thoughts of her parents once their sharing of feelings dulled down.

"Do you think we should go to New York?" She asked him.

Troy smiled softly, fingering her hair. "It's your decision."

"It's yours too," she countered. "We're in this together."

As if to punctuate her sentiment she curled her hand into his free one. They were knee to knee on the sofa; facing. He met her gaze.

"I'd love to meet your parents," he admitted. "But not if it makes things complicated."

Gabi lifted her brows.

"I suppose there's always the Jacuzzi to soften the trauma…"

He smiled. "There is…"

Gabi nodded. "Okay, then we'll go. Just for a weekend."

He kissed her forehead. "Okay."

She ventured her eyes to his. "Are you starving?"

He chuckled. "A little…"

"Then let's order pizza," she suggested.

/

#_I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number and call me maybe_…#

Troy sang along to Carly Rae Jepsen while he prepared breakfast in Gabi's kitchen. His plan was to take it up to her in bed. They'd spent the night spooning and it had been hell on earth to crawl out of bed but he smiled as he thought how much she'd appreciate the surprise.

The kitchen extension rang loudly with an incoming call and he quickly went to lift the receiver to take a message; more to stop the noise waking Gabi than out of familiarity but still, he answered with a casual,

"Y'ello?"

"Oh, hello, I was hoping to speak with Gabriella," a formal female voice asked.

Troy swallowed. This sounded like her mother. Darn it, why did he pick up the phone?

"Ah, Gabriella can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" He offered in a soft voice.

"Are you Troy?" The voice guessed.

Troy bit his lip. "Yes, yes I am."

"Gabriella said you lived next door…" Kayleigh led.

"You must be Mrs. Montez," Troy stated the obvious.

"That's right," she confirmed. "I see your neighbourly visits start early on a Saturday…"

Troy smirked. He knew very well what the woman was getting at, but who was he to goad her?

"They do…uh, let me go see if Gabriella is free to talk," he began, stretching the handset cord while he wandered into the hallway to listen for awake noises from his bed-partner. None came.

"Oh, no, let her sleep," Kayleigh commented knowingly. "I'd like to get to know _you_ better," she added.

"Me?" Troy cleared his throat. "Ah, well…there's not much to tell…"

"Did Gabriella mention our invite to New York?" She checked.

Troy lifted his brows. "Yes, she did."

"And are you coming?"

"We will be," he confirmed. "I just have to make sure my dad is okay before I travel up there," he added.

"Oh?" Kayleigh enquired curiously.

"He suffered a heart attack two weeks ago," Troy shared. "And he's the stubbornest man I know…"

"Sounds like Gabriella's father," Kayleigh mused.

Troy smiled. "Maybe it's something about the men of the family."

"I hope you don't suffer with it," Kayleigh remarked.

"Me, too," Troy mused.

"Well once he's well, let us know and we'll set aside some time to spend with you both…"

"Sounds good," Troy assured.

"Gabriella can be such a strange girl; we never even knew she had a boyfriend until we picked up the daily paper…" Kayleigh mused.

"Well, unfortunately it got out a little sooner than we anticipated, what with the press being camped outside on the sidewalk," Troy offered by way of apology.

"Still, I didn't know it was _you_ she was living next door to," Kayleigh flattered.

"I'm just a guy like any other," he assured Gabi's mom.

"Hm," she sniffed at his modesty. "Well, tell Gabriella I called…"

Troy pursed his lips as he one-handedly flipped the omelet he was making.

"I will, Mrs. Montez…"

"And I expect to see you very soon…"

"Very soon," Troy echoed bemusedly as he hung up on the call, sliding the omelet onto a plate and putting freshly buttered bread onto another which he added to his tray already housing orange juice and coffee.

He turned with the whole thing and jerked as Gabriella leaned off the kitchen doorway, her arms folded.

"Nice chat?" She mused.

Her dark wavy hair was mussed and she was wearing a nightdress that came to her thighs. He couldn't help the way his gaze dipped down to appreciate those thighs. He licked his lips and dragged his gaze back up, wondering if she was angry.

"I made breakfast in bed…" he smiled hopefully, lifting up the tray for evidence.

She came forward and twirled the carnation he'd put into a small vase. Her eyes met his and she tip-toed to kiss him.

"Thank you," she smiled. "But let's eat together at the table?"

He nodded and served her once she was seated, then made his own omelet and put it between his bread to make a sandwich.

"So, what did she say?" Gabi wondered a little vulnerably of her mother. She had expected the older woman to wait for her to call her, not ring the very next day at some ungodly hour.

Troy shrugged. "Just about us going up there."

"That's all?" Gabi frowned.

"She's a little star struck I think," he added shyly.

Gabi pursed her lips. "A little? I'm surprised she didn't try and get you to propose to me…"

"All in good time," he twinkled, causing her to nearly choke. She chewed her omelet as steadily as she could manage; surprised at his comment.

He wanted a future with her? _Really_? She swallowed down her mouthful on a tight throat.

"Did she say anything about me?" She checked.

He squinted, pretending to remember. "Just to say that she called."

Gabriella frowned, sipping her juice.

"Why do you make my mother sound normal?"

He shrugged again. "Special talent."

"You can talk to my mother and I can't," she sulked. "Go figure…"

"Look, if I overstepped the mark in any way then I'm sorry," he ventured.

"No," she quickly denied of his guilty look. "No, of course not."

She gave him a wide-eyed look. He really didn't think her mother was odd. Did that mean he thought _she_ was? He hadn't had to put up with her rather materialistic parents like she had.

"So, what are we doing today?" Troy changed topic to break the tension in the air.

She shrugged, putting her knife and fork neatly in the centre of her plate, Troy smiled mischievously as he stood and came around the table. Before she could do anything about it, he'd lifted her out of her seat and was carrying her along the hallway.

"Troy!" She called, half-delighted and half scared. She kicked her legs and grasped his neck.

"_We_ are spending the day in bed," Troy decided as he climbed the stairs.

"All day?" Gabi repeated. "I have things to do!" She complained .

"Hey, I gave you time to decide what we were doing and you came up blank so I took over the planning duties…"

Gabi curled into his chest, grinning at his demonstrative male-ness, not something she was entirely used to him displaying but that she couldn't help responding to in a girly-like way all the same. He amazed her, every day and this very sexy, very real display of his attraction to her had her forgetting about the chores she needed to complete; and only thinking about the moment.

"Troy," she softened as he laid her on the bed and climbed between her thighs, She soon cupped his hair and kissed him; arching up into his body.

"Are you going to try and tell me this isn't better than what you thought of?" He murmured into her ear, kissing down her jaw.

She smiled as their eyes met and they talked silently with an intense look, their eyes locked together.

"No," she admitted of his choice activity.

He merely grinned and kissed her as he rolled with her on the bed.


	12. Call Me

_Okay, I just want to say I am SO sorry for the lateness of this update. I have had no internet since moving and it's been a nightmare!_

_I am so sorry for letting you guys down- I promise you I have thought about you loads and felt so bad for not getting updates out :(_

_But anyway I hope everyone had a great holiday- I didn't even realise I had fans all over the world until I looked at my stats! So yeah, I love you all :)_

_I really hope I didn't lose anyone :(_

_Also, I am uploading the last 3 chapters in one go to make up for it!_

_Ang_

**Chapter 12**

"Are you _sure_ we have to finish the mural?" Troy asked as they walked up to the hospital for painting duty. He twined their hands and rubbed her thumb; silently telling her he'd like to still be entwined with her in other ways rather than just with his hand.

They'd spent the whole night together again, sating and exhausting each other in pleasurable ways that he grinned at now in memory.

"It's for sick children," Gabi chided. "Do you want to tell them they don't get a nice wall because you'd rather be having sex?"

"Hey," he complained softly, pulling on her hand so he could reach to kiss her temple. "I love you," he reminded gently in her ear. "It's not just about sex…"

She gave him an amused look. "So you're going to tell them they didn't get their wall because you wanted to snuggle?" She mused.

He frowned sulkily. "I don't see what's so wrong with wanting to snuggle…"

She smiled and kissed his hand. "There's nothing wrong with it. We just can't, that's all."

He nodded, carrying her painting of him for the hospital to put up for auction. As they headed into the new wing, a small group greeted them.

"Morning, love-birds," Dr Ryan Evans grinned, shaking Troy's hand.

Troy pursed his lips. "Thanks for your help last week," he appreciated.

Ryan nodded and flicked Gabi a look.

"You have a film crew here today don't forget," he commented.

Gabi o'd her mouth, having forgotten about Daniel filming today's progress with Troy's consent. She looked to Troy.

"No sneaky kisses, okay?" She warned him.

He grinned. "I don't feel any need to sneak around," he assured.

She rolled her eyes, hoping he wouldn't follow through with that threat as Daniel came to join them with his camera.

"Morning all," he greeted the group. "Gabriella," he added with a dip of his chin.

She blushed at his attention and Troy swung a look at him but refrained from turning possessive.

Troy told Ryan about the painting and his idea to auction it whilst Daniel quickly filmed the exchange and directed them and Gabi took the opportunity to start working. She drew an outline of her planned design and numbered the sections so the helpers could colour by number to some degree. She planned to spend the next weekend laying in the details and tidying up any rough edges so today was all about teamwork.

She liked laughing with the nurses helping out, she got to catch up on Ryan's life with his wife Gina and twins Sunshine and Apricot and even though Troy was being heavily distracted by Daniel the one-man film crew, she appreciated having him there to bring attention to the plight of the teens staying here.

It was at afternoon break they finally met up again; all alone in the corridor once more. She drifted toward him; he smiled and brushed her jaw with his knuckles.

"Hey, super-star," she greeted affectionately.

"Hey, yourself," he murmured back in a low voice, intimating she was a superstar too. He nuzzled her nose to kiss her lips.

"No kissing, remember?" She reminded, linking her hands at the back of his neck.

He arched a brow. "You do know guys love a challenge, right?"

She let her lips curve before she gave into the urge to kiss him; tiptoeing to reach. Troy curled his arms around her and kissed her back; his lips tender upon hers as they expressed the way they felt about each other there in the corridor.

"Uhm, guys…" Daniel cleared his throat behind them.

Gabi stepped quickly away and stared at him. His camera was still at his side; turned off. He could have so easily taken advantage of their private moment and captured it for his documentary, but he was just stood there, smiling bashfully.

"I-" Gabi swallowed. "I'm going to get a soda," she decided, flicking Troy a look as she moved down the hall towards the café.

Troy lifted his brows at his colleague.

"Thanks for not filming that," he offered.

Daniel nodded. "I know you're probably used to media guys being idiots but I'm serious about making a career," he assured.

Troy shook his hand. "Your integrity will get you there."

The smaller man smiled a little. "You both seem happy," he observed of Troy and Gabi.

Troy smiled. "We are."

Daniel waited for Gabi to return from her break before he lifted his camera to start rolling again and the afternoon swept by quickly. Only Gabi and her beau were left packing up at the end and they walked back to her jeep hand in hand.

"Today went well," she smiled thankfully.

"Your wall is looking great," he agreed.

"Next weekend I'll finish it up on my own," she slid into the driver's seat as Troy got in beside her.

"I can always help out you know…"

She smirked. "You're a plain distraction and you know it," she accused gently.

He shrugged his sexy shoulders. "I don't know what you mean."

She flicked him a look and pulled out of her parking bay to drive home.

"Hey, why don't we eat out?" Troy suggested. "It's been a long day…"

Gabi pursed her lips in consideration. "Sounds good," she conceded.

"I know this great little place," Troy assured as she headed home so they could wash up and change clothes.

"You know lots of great places and yet we spend most of our time together…" she mused.

"I have friends," he defended. "Recommendations," he added.

She nodded. "Of course…Do I need to dress up?" She wondered.

"Nope," he assured easily.

She squinted at him. She would wear something nice just in case he was lying. As it was, she pulled out a brown crochet dress from her closet and wore it with cream underwear and a pair of gladiator sandals. She smiled as she opened the door to Troy a little later, his own choice of jeans and a tee so familiar but still, she loved the way his muscled body showcased those clothes.

"Am I allowed to say you look sexy now that we're dating?" She asked after licking her lips in a way that had already told him she thought he looked good.

He tilted his head. "I wish you had said it _before_ we were dating," he teased.

She smirked. "And appear too keen?"

"No such thing in my book," he assured, taking her hand to kiss the back of it. He produced some roses from behind his back and she raised a brow.

"Did you just take them from my bush?" She accused.

He grinned innocently. She felt her tummy flip and her knees weaken.

"Just because the shortcut goes past my rose bush doesn't mean you had to maim it," she murmured, smelling the sweet flavoured blooms as if he had purchased them instead of swiped them from her yard. Still, the thought touched her and she didn't mind a few flowers going missing to make a bouquet.

She turned inside to put the flowers into water before she joined Troy on the walk down her drive toward the taxi he had booked.

/

Dinner was filled with easy conversation, soft voices and frequent laughter. Gabi appreciated every moment of her time with Troy despite the fact everything still felt so new between them. _This_ still felt new- going to dinner.

They were no longer just neighbours, no longer edging around a mutual attraction and slight wariness to get involved. Now they were a _couple_. It felt different. It felt good.

Their gazes met and locked across the table while they dined, each found excuses to touch the other in socially–acceptable ways: he to wipe away stray food from her cheek; she to groom his wayward hair. It was like they discovered each other again that night, new feelings and trust now between them.

It was a slow love they made that night; slow, thorough love. Troy filled her tight body with his hard need; Gabi sighed his name and cried out as the pleasure lapped over her; each and every thrust accepted needily into her willing body. She didn't think she could feel so much joy; reach such heights through sharing her body but with Troy, everything just seemed so much more intense, more meaningful, just _more_.

She didn't want to let him go after; she clutched his shoulders and refused to let up. Those shoulders were broad and muscular and they only served to remind her how protected she was in his arms; how lucky she was to have those shoulders to cling onto, to cry into and to caress as she was now.

Troy kissed her, across her skin as he stirred. Their kisses were tender and loving after their intense love-making and they treasured those moments as though they were bathing in gold and not sunlight as it streamed through the curtains to signal the start of a new day. They had enjoyed each other endlessly throughout the dark hours of night and now day was upon them; urging them to rise.

"It's too soon," Troy nuzzled Gabi's neck as he lay beside her, facing her body as she lay on her back. They were both naked, touching, holding hands.

"I don't want to move," she agreed with a sigh.

His lips curved and she felt it against her neck. "We should call in sick."

"I run my own shop," she mused.

"_I_ should call in sick," he amended.

"You should go to college," she argued. "You've missed some already."

"I made up for that," he shared, wriggling to hug her around the middle.

"Don't get comfortable, mister," she chided softly, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Hmm," he replied as if to say 'too late'.

She rolled her eyes. "Troy?"

She reached for the bedside table for her glasses, determined to start the day despite Troy's affectionate hold on her. He made a noise as he snuggled closer.

"Troy, come on," she pulled at his arm that banded across her middle.

"Sleeping," he mumbled adorably.

She couldn't help her smile at his cuteness.

"I'll make pancakes for breakfast…" she tempted.

He didn't stir.

"Are all actors like you?" She wondered.

"What does that mean?" He lifted his head with a sulky pout.

"Nothing," she stroked his hair with a soft smile.

He returned her smile with a twinkle; something she knew would weaken her knees and melt her defenses. She didn't wait for him to kiss her; she took the lead and kissed him first.

A distant, faint mewing brought Troy's head up.

"What's that?" He wondered.

Gabi gasped. "Sam! She needs feeding…"

He quickly rolled away to let Gabi up and watched her fly out of the room in his dressing gown.

"Guess I got competition, huh," he mused as he rolled up to shower.

/

"How's my girl?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist from behind as she stood and watched her little kitten eating.

"Me or her?" Gabi arched, leaning back into his body.

Troy smiled against her neck and she felt it.

"Sam of course," he replied mischievously, earning a thump on his solid arm as she turned and dealt it.

"She's fine," Gabi supplied.

"And you?" He nuzzled her neck, brushing his lips there where his warm breath on her bare skin made her shiver. She should have put more on than a camisole and his boxers under his gown she'd discarded. Especially as the very male body he curved against her back appeared to be completely naked.

"Did you put pants on?" She asked back, avoiding his question.

Troy smirked. "Was I meant to?"

She turned in his arms. "You have college, remember?"

He gazed into her face, flicking his eyes over her perfectly beautiful features which held no trace of make-up.

"College, what's that?" He teased with a purse of his lips.

"The thing you came here for," she kissed him quickly and pushed him gently away from her, allowing her a glimpse down his completely naked, male form.

One day, he would be the death of her…

"Fine," he turned and flashed his naked derriere at her as he went back for his clothes. "But don't expect Mr. Nice Guy!" He called as he ran up her stairs.

/

Troy was- thankfully- dressed and sitting in Gabi's jeep beside her as she drove him to college the very short journey he usually made by foot. Trouble was, he was late already so her offer of a ride hadn't been refused. Still, he had something he wanted to broach with her.

"We should book those flights to see your mom," he suggested into the quiet vehicle.

Gabi frowned over at him.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I spoke to my Dad and he swears he's okay and I called his doctor to make sure so I can probably wait to see him until Thanksgiving…"

"Right," she nodded non-comitally.

"Which, by the way, my parents asked me to invite you to," he added smoothly.

Her brows shot up.

"Well, not invite, exactly," he amended. "I'm to kidnap you if you try to refuse…"

"No pressure, then," she mused as her face remained unreadable.

"I mean, you don't have to, it's no big deal…" he back-pedaled quickly, fearing he may be overwhelming her with all these plans to meet parents and whatnot.

He personally couldn't wait to make their relationship more official and include their parents in that phase but he sensed Gabi's reticence to make plans so easily.

"Are you worried?" He asked, trying to guess the mood.

"No," she sighed, turning to him as she pulled up outside the College. "At least, not meeting your parents, at least they half-way like me already…"

"Are you worried about me meeting _your_ mom and dad?" He checked knowingly.

She swallowed. "Yes."

"It won't change how I feel about you," he picked up her hand and kissed it and she looked over at him with a soft smile.

"My mother will talk constantly about us getting married and my father will act like he cares by trying to intimidate you…and yet they pretend they are normal, easy-going parents by putting us in an apartment with a Jacuzzi…" She rolled her eyes.

Troy found a slight frown creasing his face.

"Its okay you know," he ventured. "I get that your mom and dad will want to know my intentions…"

She gave him a tight smile. "My mom only wants to know if she can advertise to her friends that her daughter will be marrying a Hollywood star and my father to test his ability to intimidate people. I doubt your mom and dad will be asking me when I plan on making you an honest man," she derided.

He twitched his lips. "Well, my dad did ask me if you were only into me for the fame," he admitted.

Gabi turned in her seat, hope painted on her face, not something he expected.

"He did?" She repeated, relieved at this news. He was glad he had shared it.

He smiled slowly. "I have to go, but we'll talk about this later…"

"Oh, I can't see you tonight," Gabi quickly informed him. "I have a late meeting with the Art College about some classes they want me to run…I'll text you later?" She offered.

He leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

"Call me!" He called cutely with a wave as she pulled away, giggling at his adorableness.

/

"Does this belong to you?" Troy held out a wide haired brush towards Gabi who was sitting on her stool in her garage frowning at her canvas.

The brush went sailing down her drive some time ago when she was frustrated with the way her painting was going and she hadn't bothered to retrieve it yet. She flicked her eyes to the frankly irresistible man holding it towards her.

"That brush is no longer welcome in my studio," she offered softly.

He chuckled and put it down anyway, cupping her head to lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Hi, by the way," he added, as though now they are dating he had to fulfill greeting formalities.

"Hey," she twisted her lips as she stared ahead at her art.

Troy had spent the previous evening on his own, doing school-work. It had been quiet without Gabi and maybe even a little lonely. He knew it would be male-ego suicide to admit such a thing but right now, he just wanted to spend more time with her, even if she did look like she couldn't care less if he had come over or not.

"I'm gonna get my tools and fix those shelves," he suggested finally to which she nodded distractedly.

It could be worse, she could tell him she didn't want him hanging around while she worked and he hoped that maybe once she was done, he'd be back in the line for some Montez-loving. He smirked at the thought of how that might be delivered.

He worked quietly behind her as she sighed and frustrated noisily; something that kept him amused as he fixed up her shelves and then began refilling them with the paint tins. He looked over, wondering if she was anywhere near done. The brown and ochre-toned creation drying on her easel was breath-taking.

"Wow," he awed, sucking in a breath.

She stood with a soft smile and came over, wiping her hands on a rag. She let her gaze flick up and down him.

"Wow yourself," she flirted, the angry, anti-social artist in her now gone and in her place, this beautiful, beaming woman.

"I-" He rubbed the back of his neck, his arm muscles showcased as he did so.

Gabi didn't miss the action, nor the buzz that filled her body as her eyes appreciated his male-ness. She wanted to make love with him. She always wanted to make love with him. It didn't matter that he was only here for eight more months; that her mother would do her best to ruin this heaven or that the paparazzi were going to try and make things difficult. Nothing mattered as she lifted onto her tiptoes and ran her hands into his hair as her lips coaxed his into a soft; welcoming kiss.

He groaned as she kissed his lower lip and his arms went around her to wrap her closer; as close as he could get her while they were still clothed. She happily complied with his wish; stretching up against his body to rub there deliciously.

"I'm dirty," she sighed as she pulled away; her swirling brown eyes meeting his darkened blue ones.

His breath caught in his throat. _How dirty_?

"I need to clean up," she added, staring at his lips as they panted out shortened breaths together. She was grasping his biceps like she didn't actually want to let go and he loved that she wasn't hiding her enjoyment of his body.

He swallowed, seeing the specks of paint that adorned her skin and finding it a turn-on. He remembered that day in the hospital they had pushed up against her freshly-painted wall. He remembered her painting him, the soft look of concentration on her face as she did so. He recalled every night they had spent together; in his bed or hers, his body sinking into hers, her body welcoming his. He began to kiss slowly down her jaw towards her neck.

"Troy," she half-gasped, half-sighed as he gently sucked there, about to mark her. The action surprised her, he didn't seem like _that_ guy but maybe she was wrong…

"You're too perfect to mark," his fingers brushed her skin as he blew on the damp patch to dry it; the sensation making her shiver. He gazed at her, the intense look telling her he needed her, _now_.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Tr-"

He wrapped his hands around her small waist and tilted his head, kissing down her paint-splattered chest where he soon rid her top _and_ bra, something she almost frowned at for his urgency. Truthfully, she wasn't aggrieved at all because one touch from this man set her alight but still; she didn't like that he was having all the fun.

She quickly tugged at his tee-top, making sure it came off and landed somewhere far away so she could enjoy his body; something that was temporarily slowed when she met the barrier of his jeans but she unzipped them and he kicked them away while he unfastened hers so she could do the same.

She whimpered as his arms tightened around her middle like a constrictor; squeezing the breath out of her lungs while she wrapped her arms practically around his head and forced his lips upon hers harder; more forcefully. They kissed with open mouths in messy, heated sucks that neither cared about the execution of; all that mattered was touch.

Troy staggered around her kitchen until they hit a surface and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him; just her underwear and his now blocking their way. She shivered a little in the coolness of the room but she tipped her head back, needing to feel his lips upon her skin more than she needed heat.

His heat was warming her; she could feel the heavy thickness of his arousal press between her thighs as his kisses scorched down her neck and across her chest and he soon took one of her hard buds in between his lips to allow his tongue the pleasure to play; the resulting sensation making her cry out in a needy yelp.

She needed him, _now_.

"Troy," she called for him, locking her gaze with his as he raised his desire-dark eyes to hers, checking for permission.

He slid down his boxers one-handed, frowning at their predicament.

"I- I don't have-" He whispered, cursing his lack of protection. He hadn't exactly planned to have sex with her on her kitchen counter this way. He'd kind of thought they might at least make it to the bedroom where she stored condoms in her nightstand drawer.

"I'm protected," she murmured, clinging to his strong shoulders.

He nodded, letting her down to remove her panties and while she had the freedom, she curled her palm around his already impressive arousal and slid her palm up and down which only made him harder and the pleasure of her touch made him groan out loud.

"I need you," she swallowed, her dark gaze flicking to his equally dark blue one.

She jumped back into his arms; felt him back her up against the wall where she arched against the brief coolness of it. The move spurred him to fill her; with one, deep thrust that had her crying out. He pressed a kiss against her jaw, the faint sign of stubble starting on his face that she felt prickle her slightly as he pushed against her, seeking a deep and hard owning of her body. She let him own her; his need was greater than hers, she could feel the iron heat of him thrust deeper and deeper in search of his high.

She couldn't help but rise with him for every time he sank into her that way; he stimulated her clit and brought her voice panting from her throat, begging for release.

"Troy, oh god…" She threw her head back and let him have the absolute fill he wanted of her as she widened her thighs and gave up any pretense of modesty.

This was sex, raw and urgent, but it was also love-making, deep and hard and satisfying and she bit her lip as his finger found her nub and circled it the same second his lips sucked her hard pebbled nipple.

"Gabi," he groaned out some kind of protest as he pumped further and further into her; her knees held wide by his caring hands that seemed to be touching her everywhere she needed to be touched.

Her climax was coming; and it was coming fast. She hoped his was too because when she let out her cry of pleasure-pain; her body rocked violently with the hard orgasm he'd inspired within her.

She made little noises as the convulsions slowed to a stop; his body buried deep in hers while he kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through ragged breaths.

"What?" She stroked his hair and asked back.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked up, his blue eyes worried.

"No," she stroked his face, too. "No, my god, Troy…"

He winced. "I gave you a bite-mark," he admitted, trailing back her hair to look at his work of art.

She cupped her neck out of surprise more than pain. "Oh."

"I didn't plan to," he frowned. "It just kinda happened…"

"It's okay," she smiled softly while he stepped back and withdrew from her, helping her down from the counter. She felt the tell-tale trickle of his semen and her wetness between her thighs.

"Can I shower with you?" He asked with a low, husky voice that betold his awe about what they'd just shared.

She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded.


	13. I'm Late

**Chapter 13**

Troy washed her in the most beautiful way; with tender strokes and little kisses. She almost thought the sensual shower was better than the love they'd made, but they were both still coming to terms with that profound union.

He rolled onto her bed and quickly wrapped her up in his arms while they silently lay there and considered words appropriate for the moment.

"That was amazing," Troy trailed back her hair as he spooned her in an attempt to gage her expression.

"I know," she shared softly, content in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Are you sure, you seem kinda quiet…?"

She grasped his hand and brought it around to her front so she felt more protected.

"I've just never felt this way before," she admitted, still astounded by the feelings he aroused in her.

He sighed in relief. "Me, either."

She swallowed. "Troy?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her neck.

"What happens when you go back to LA?" She posed.

He lifted his brows in surprise. He hadn't even thought about it. It surprised him even more that she had; and was right now as they shared a very special moment. She was worried about this, about his commitment to her. And them having amazing sex like that had spurred her into asking him.

He cleared his throat, preparing to answer.

"I want to be with you, Gabi," he admitted. "I don't know how I'll make that happen yet, but I know what I want."

She felt him kiss her bare shoulder and she wriggled on the bed until she was facing him. She could touch his chest and venture a look into his sleepy eyes this way.

"I want to be with you, too," she expressed.

He smiled, tucking back her hair.

"Finally," he teased gently.

She grinned at him, taking her glasses off as she found it hard to rest her head on the pillow with them on.

"I can't see without them so don't start anything," she murmured as she settled back in beside him.

He cuddled her into his side and kissed her temple.

"I wouldn't dare, Montez, I wouldn't dare…"

/

Over the coming months, visits went ahead as planned.

Troy and Gabi visited her parents in New York and made the most of sight seeing in the city; as well as taking full advantage of the Jacuzzi and although her parents had been everything she warned him they'd be, things had gotten off to a good start. Her mother was happy she was dating a celebrity and her father was satisfied Troy could take care of her- as if she didn't know that already.

Troy's parents had been much more welcoming and normal; making Gabi feel somewhat like their second child, the daughter they never had as such and Thanksgiving turned into one of the best weekends of her life, feeling she belonged in the Bolton fold far more than her real home. They promised to go back at Christmas and Gabi didn't even begrudge the time she'd miss out on with Troy alone with them visiting his parents because she reveled in their doting attention.

She could see where he got it from now; his parents were just the same warm, zany people.

She cast her eyes over the man she loved who sat in his armchair working on his studies while she curled on his sofa and drew up lesson plans for her new once-weekly class at the Art College. It wasn't something she had really consciously sought out but now that she was doing it, she felt like maybe she could do more.

The hospital had auctioned her painting of Troy, they'd opened the new wing with her mural adorning the wall and the press attention was easing a little now that they were always seen together, hand in hand, arm in arm or sometimes just together and not touching but smiling at each other as their eyes met knowingly.

Everyone knew about them now, there was no hiding their love.

It was Christmas Eve tomorrow, Gabi glanced around Troy's living room at his lovely decorated spruce and outside to the dull, winter weather. It wasn't going to snow here, but she almost wished it would. There was nothing like snow at this time of year. Troy seemed to sense her distracted gaze for he looked up, too, locking eyes with her.

"Bored?" He checked.

She smiled. "Missing you," she admitted. He was too far away in his chair while she lounged on his sofa. She loved nothing more than being wrapped in his arms.

His brows rose in surprise. He still wasn't used to her expressing her fondness for him, no matter how many months went by that they remained together. He put his paperwork on the coffee table and opened his arms.

"Hug?" He invited and she got up quickly and relocated in his lap.

She kissed him and felt the lasting press of his lips against hers.

"I love you," he squinted as she pulled away.

"I love _you_," she said back with a smirk.

He pursed his lips. "No, I definitely love _you_," he insisted.

She tilted her head. "No, _I_ definitely love _you_," she argued.

"Well, I love you more," he shrugged in a 'get over it' kind of way.

She shook her head. "Nup."

She resisted from repeating his sentence in the sickly way that lovers do when they are crazy-in-love, even though her lips urged to do just that.

"Yep," he kissed her mouth tenderly, as if to evidence his point.

She let her hands fall to his chest where she rubbed her fingers against his hard, hot muscled pecs that lay beneath his t-shirt.

"I can prove it," she boasted boldly, leaning forwards to kiss him in a way that left no doubt as to _exactly_ how she felt about him.

"I think it's more lust than love," he discounted cheekily, his eyes lighting up as she o'd her mouth in mock-indignation.

"Oh really? You mean me staying up with you three nights while you had stomach flu was because I merely lusted after you?" She accused pointedly.

He stuck out his lower lip in consideration. His hands were at her waist, his thumbs drawing circles as she straddled his lap. Right now he'd love to strip her naked and have her ride him in this very chair, but she seemed to want to talk which he was fine with, too.

"I thanked you for that," he reminded with a dark look under his lashes.

She blushed becomingly. When he had recovered he had thanked her in a very intimate, very pleasurable way. It wasn't something she was going to forget any time soon.

"Yes, you did," she conceded, running her hands down his chest toward his belly. "I should nurse-maid you more often…"

He smiled at her, running his hands up her sides until his thumbs broached the soft swell of her breasts, circling the peaks there to harden them. She wasn't wearing a bra and the realization of that almost killed him. He groaned as he hardened beneath his restrictive jeans.

She arched her back to push her breasts further into his hands and it was all he could do not to rip her top off and take her on the sofa. He let his lips press into her chest; dragging across her skin in a slow, sensual caress that made her shiver.

Her small hands threaded into his hair and he felt her writhe in his lap, rubbing against his hardness.

"Troy," she moaned in complaint, annoyed that such a small, frivolous touch could have her so wanton in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, kissing up her jaw and taking her swollen lips in an equally slow, sensuous kiss.

"You don't play fair," she sighed as she stripped off her top willingly; more to get his hands on her than anything else, but he was already pleasing her tight buds with his thumbs without her needing to ask.

"Who's playing?" He husked, rounding his hands around her hips to hold her in his lap whilst he arched up in some kind of simulation as to what he really wanted to be doing.

She opened her eyes and gave him a look. That look. A look he knew very well by now. It was a 'get undressed because now you made me want you' look and it was just as addictive as the first time she used it on him.

"I could make love to you all day," he stated in response to that look.

She groaned and shifted from his lap, ridding the rest of her clothes while he did the same, kicking his jeans aside.

His large hands skimmed tenderly up her back as she climbed into his lap once more and kissed him, with slow, aching need. He could just kiss her, constantly, he sighed as her lips worked down his chest. He could just lay naked with her- or clothed. He didn't much care.

"Troy," she called his name as she shuddered, his touch feather-light and just as sensuous. She didn't want him to draw this out, to play games. She just wanted to take his already-hard member inside her body and show him again how much she loved him.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he murmured in her ear, kissing down her throat, brushing the backs of his fingers against her peaked nipples.

His hand trailed down, his fingers dipped inside of her heat. He may as well have set her alight, she cried out and tightened inside to try and grasp his touch.

"Jesus," he swore, closing his eyes momentarily while he fingered her, not sure he'd last with the sight of her panting and arching the way she was in his lap.

She tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at what he was doing to her. Her mouth opened in silent pleasure, he pushed his thumb against her nub to bring her ecstasy. And ecstasy came, slow and gentle as she rode against his hand; finding her own pace and pleasure from his touch that she controlled. Troy watched her with silent awe as she came against his digits; her gentle, shimmering orgasm a far cry from the hard, vocal climaxes she normally enjoyed.

When she opened her eyes the intensity there took his breath away. She gripped his wrist that was still settled between her thighs and she looked at him, deeply.

"Make love to me," she begged softly, leaning forward to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

In his lap this way, there wasn't much room to move, it made everything more intense, made everything seem more pleasurable. He loved watching her ride him, she loved being in control, having him beneath her where he could touch and kiss and suck while she took him deep inside her and owned his sexy body with her hands.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to rise to an unbearable level and they each strove for their peaks together; Troy's coming as he released inside of her and Gabi's following thereafter with a shuddering second orgasm that was assisted by her first.

"It's still amazing," Troy panted as he ran his hands over her.

"Too amazing," she agreed, sated in his arms.

"Do you want to sleep awhile?" He peeled back her hair to look into her face.

She nodded and they stood awkwardly where he picked her up and carried her to his bed where he laid them both to rest.

It was a couple of hours later, when they were both stirring that Gabi swallowed nervously, not able to put off any longer the worry that sat at the back of her mind. It had been distracted, she had tried to ignore it for a few weeks now, but sooner or later she had to say something. Especially if they kept on making love this way…

"Troy…"

He curled her into his side and kissed her temple.

"Hmm?"

She wriggled, looking into his tired face.

"Are you asleep?"

"Not now," he managed a little lip-curl for a smile.

"Oh, okay," she lay back down, rubbing her cheek into his chest.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, lifting his head.

She lifted hers, too.

"I'm late," she frowned slightly, figuring this may not be the best time to tell him that she was worried about possibly being pregnant. After all, they were careful, at least she thought they were but maybe her contraception wasn't fool-proof and they'd stopped using condoms a while ago; both having gotten tested to assure the other they had no STD's.

"What?" He asked, not sure he understood.

She sat up as did he, nervously biting her lip.

"I'm late for my period."

He sucked in a breath. "How late?"

"Two weeks," she shrugged.

His brows lifted. "Have you done a test?"

She shook her head, staring at the bedspread and rubbing at it with her fingers. She really had picked a bad time to tell him. She frowned and cursed herself for being such an idiot.

Troy swallowed at her vulnerable picture and quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay…" he assured.

She sucked in a breath to stop her need to cry.

"It's my pill we were relying on," she ventured. "What if I did something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong," Troy kissed her hair and wrapped his other arm around her. "I promise you, you've done nothing wrong…"

"But what if-" She swallowed down the soreness blocking her throat.

"Were you afraid to get tested in case you are?" He guessed insightfully.

She hadn't looked at him but now she raised her eyes to his and her lower lip trembled as she nodded and he saw tears fill her eyes.

"Hey, hey," he rubbed her arm quickly to reassure her. "Don't cry…"

She gave into the fear that laced through her veins and lifted her hands to cover her face while Troy awkwardly held her to his chest.

"I'm sorry! This was a bad time t-to tell you!" She bawled. "I-I-"

"Shh," he cradled her body and cupped her head and her shoulder comfortingly while he tried to ease her evident worry and fear. He didn't ever want her to be afraid of him- or his reaction to anything. If she was pregnant then they'd get through it- together. He hated that she was blaming herself right now. "It's okay," he assured softly. "It's okay…"

Gabi blinked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"This was really bad timing," she said again with a swallow.

"No," he denied with a smile. "It's not."

She bit her lip. They just made love in his chair, epically and all that happiness was coming crashing down around her ears just because her cycle was slow arriving.

"Are you scared, too?" She looked up at him, wiping her tears away and then cleaning her lenses with the edge of the sheet where her tears had splashed on them.

He took a breath in and let it out. "Not really," he admitted.

"You're not?" She shot him a look.

"It was going to happen sooner or later," he measured.

"It was?" She frowned.

He shrugged. "It's not like your pill alone was going to be 100% effective," he commented.

"Then why didn't you-" She began to ask, but he cut her off with the answer.

"Because it's fine," he cupped her cheek. "It's fine if you are and it's fine if you aren't. I can't say I was that worried about the risk to wear condoms, too…"

"You _want_ a baby?" She asked, catching his meaning at last. They'd only been together six months, she must have guessed wrong.

But then he nodded, with the cutest grin she'd ever seen.

_What?_

"I don't mind when, but I've definitely thought about it," he admitted.

She o'd her mouth in shock. _She_ hadn't! She hadn't thought about anything but her and Sam and Troy and _maybe_ one day them sharing a place instead of switching houses like they did now. It reminded her of when he'd intimated he would propose one day, the day she realized he saw a future for them. She really didn't know what to make of this revelation.

"You should do a test," he suggested practically.

She nodded, curling her fingers into his hair. Right now she couldn't care less about tests; she just wanted to kiss every adorable ounce right out of him. He chuckled as she claimed him with such a kiss, one that he softened into.

"We should do a test," he said again with a lifted brow as she pulled away.

Gabi didn't miss the way he changed the expression to 'we', signaling he was as involved with this as she was. She almost felt nervous about what would happen if she wasn't pregnant and then all this fuss would have been over nothing. It would be like a let-down, almost. An anti-climax.

But then, it also meant they had time to share each other alone, time for Troy to graduate and time for her to finish her teaching trial without complications. By the time she sat down to take the test, she had convinced herself that not being pregnant was just as okay as being pregnant.

Her hands shook with nerves as she rested the white stick on the cistern and checked her watch. Two minutes.

The door knocked and she was reminded of her equally curious partner waiting outside. She went over and opened the door, receiving his warm and protective hug around her.

"Whatever happens, it'll be okay," he told her assuringly and she almost cried again at how sweet he was being. Most guys would have run in the opposite direction screaming or at least been freaking out. She kissed him, just for good measure.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She smiled a little.

He grinned. "Well, what can I say…?"

She looked at her watch. It was time. She checked the pack again for the instructions on what indicator meant positive and negative. Luckily for her, it would just say yes or no on the little screen she'd peed on. She swallowed, picking it up with shaky hands.

_No._

"No?" She frowned, repeating the word as her heart dropped in disappointment. In one short week she'd somehow got attached to the idea of carrying a mini-Troy in her tummy and having everything she wanted in life. Now that dream was shattered.

"No?" Troy repeated softly, coming up and checking the stick. He sighed. _No_.

He licked his lips and quickly wrapped his arms around Gabi; thinking about her in this moment instead of himself. He had been hoping it was a yes on some level, he'd now told her how he felt about them having children. But maybe this way they could get married, find a place together and really settle before bringing a baby into their equation.

"We can keep trying," he assured softly as she hugged him back.

She smirked against his chest, pulling away to look up at him. "Is that just an excuse to have sex more?"

He let a slow grin cover his lips seeing as she wasn't upset anymore.

"Do I need an excuse?" He wondered, letting his hands slip down her back to cover her backside. "Can we start right now?"

She rolled her eyes. "This should be a warning, not an invitation," she remarked.

He tilted his head and kissed her neck. "I want a little you running around," he murmured.

She grasped his shoulders. "Shouldn't we think about moving in together first?" She asked as she began undressing him again; their visit to the pharmacy requiring pesky clothes.

He lifted his brows. "Are you asking me to move in with you, Miss. Montez?"

She ran her hands down his torso and made quick work of his jeans, taking him into her hands which caused him to hiccup a sudden gasp of desire into his lungs.

"We should do that right away," he quickly agreed, kissing her.

"Your place or mine?" She posed.

"Or a new place?" He posed, stripping her of her clothes, too.

She pouted. "I like it here."

"Your garage is a studio, we should move into yours," he offered.

"But what about LA?"

He bemused at how such a conversation could be occurring between sweet, sucking kisses over his body and hers while layers fell away and skin rubbed upon skin. He lifted her against him and carried her to the bedroom; gently laying her on the bed as he climbed up carefully and then he appreciated her in all her nakedness, something she turned her face from still in shyness.

"My god," he sighed, crawling between her thighs.

"Troy, what about LA?" She asked, clutching him close, kissing his neck.

"I don't have to be there _all_ the time," he groaned as she wrapped her thighs around his hips and he knelt to make his angle deeper; knowing it would make it better for her, too.

"I'll miss you," she cast, arching as he swiftly entered her; thrusting his hard need in as far as she could take him. She whimpered at the fill he gave her; her words strangled in pleasure.

"Oh, god," he groaned as he began a rhythm, sinking into her, strike after strike as her body took him, deeper and deeper than he imagined he could go. Every time she stretched for his thickness to sink into her, she let out a cry of ecstasy. Every time he withdrew, he felt her muscles tighten to stop him. He loved burying himself tight in her; feeling her fluttering around him as she came; usually as a result of him stimulating her nub and this time was no different. He ran his hand up her flat belly as he jerked, ribboning his seed inside her.

Her eyes slowly opened and her lips parted to gasp in air.

"We didn't use a condom," she panted.

Troy collapsed against her and kissed her swollen mouth.

"Oh, well…"

"We really need to start being careful," she mused as he got comfortable in her arms. She didn't mind his weight against her; she stroked his sweat-wetted hair as he settled.

Finally, the quiet was broken with his voice.

"When can I move in?"

/


	14. I Love You More

**Just to confirm this is the last chapter I will be posting for this story ;)**

**Chapter 14**

It was New Year by the time Troy had ended his lease on the place next door and started moving his stuff into Gabi's place. She gave him the spare room but the plan was for them to spend their nights together in her bed. Still, they had space if they should ever need it.

Troy graduated with honours in July and Gabi was planning on starting her Art courses the following September, except she had that nagging feeling again. The one that had made her panic about being pregnant before. It was back.

She was more than two weeks late. She was more like two months late. And yes, her period had finally come back in December when she'd first panicked that her pill wasn't effective; but now…now it didn't seem likely it was coming at all.

She hadn't told Troy yet. For some reason she wanted to wait until she was nearly sure. Probably because he had looked crushed the last time. Like the little 'no' on the screen of the test stick had represented every 'no' he'd ever been told in his life. She smirked at that, coming into the house with a grocery sack- on the top of which precariously sat her little box.

"Troy?" She called out, expecting him home from college already.

He appeared through the hallway with a grin and a wave, his ear attached to the wireless telephone he carried with him. He leaned down and kissed her mouth anyway and immediately began unpacking her bag one-handed.

"Yes, mom," he was saying as he frowned at the small box, his brows lifting as he read the words upon it.

_Clear-Blue Pregnancy Test_. Blue eyes darted to brown.

"Mom, I have to go," he said while she just stood and smiled at him. "No, mom, I have to go, Gabi might be pregnant and I have the test box in my hand…"

"Troy!" She gasped, swiping him.

He chuckled. "You'll be the first to know," he told his mother. "Goodbye."

Gabi tilted her head at him. "You didn't have to tell her that!"

He shrugged. "She already knows that I love you and want to marry you. She also knows we had a scare," he added of their last test.

Gabi bit her lip. "Is she disappointed we're not getting married first?"

"Nah, she's a progressive kinda woman," he assured with bright eyes, excited at the prospect of her needing a test.

"Would you prefer we got married first?" She checked.

"Hey, I haven't asked yet," he reminded her as if she wasn't fully aware her boyfriend was yet to propose despite them having talked about marriage and a future together.

"Well," she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Hey, I will," he said and came over to kiss her long and slow. "It won't be a surprise if I do it now…"

"Maybe _I'll_ ask," she suggested an alternative game-plan. It wasn't like she felt he'd say no, she just loved the idea of him being traditionally romantic and getting down on one knee. Still, she liked the idea of them being engaged before she took the test aswell.

She began to kneel down.

"Ah-" He pulled her up. "I have it all planned. I promise," he kissed the back of her hand.

Her brown eyes met his. She wasn't so sure.

"Okay, let's do the test," she decided and he took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

/

Gabi was pregnant. She was over the moon at the news and Troy had nearly flipped out with happiness which was something she would never forget. The night they had found out they had cupped each others faces and kissed for the longest moments, reveling in their good news.

Of course, Troy had to call his mother back to tell her but swore her to secrecy until Gabi was in the clear and once she had her scan at three months, they made a decision to announce their news to their close friends and family.

Troy came to ante-natal classes with her and Gabi absolutely delighted in being a mother for the first time, something she had never been sure she would enjoy or not but now that it came to it, she loved feeling a small being developing inside of her and she loved sharing her hopes and fears with her beau.

It was after they had made love one night, whilst Troy was resting his head on her small bump, that he suddenly knelt up and brought her to standing position by the bed. She frowned at him bemusedly, covering her mound with one hand shyly. The way they made love now was different, tender and caring. Troy was very gentle with her but she didn't feel that any of their passion had waned, in fact she felt like he wanted her all the more with her additional curves. But he was especially sensitive in his handling of her which made her want to cry with how sweet he was.

Even now, he pulled her hand down so he was holding both of hers as he knelt before her. Her heart caught in her throat at what he was about to say.

"I love you Gabriella Montez," he kissed her hand. "And I love that you're making me a daddy," he splayed his hand on her tummy which she quickly cupped.

"Troy-" She strangled.

"Will you marry me?" He looked up, holding out a ring box he seemed to have magicced from nowhere.

"Wha-Where..?" She gasped, looking around them, and then focusing on the small velvet box. She took it with a swallow, not even opening it to reply. "Yes!" She answered emotionally, tears coming to her eyes in happiness.

Troy quickly stood up and swept her into his arms.

"This is what you planned?" She pulled back, not minding, but finding it amusing that he had waited so long to just propose to her in the bedroom.

He tilted his head. "I don't suppose you'd like to go to Hawaii with me for a week?"

She o'd her mouth, still clutching the box she hadn't opened yet. "What?"

He cleared his throat guiltily. "I was supposed to wait until I got you there to ask…sunset on the beach, perfect setting…"

She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "This is perfect," she assured. "It couldn't be more perfect."

"Can I put the ring on yet?" He wondered bemusedly.

She giggled, giving him back the box to open as tears cascaded her face. Her hands were shaking so badly that she gave up trying to open it. He split the small case to reveal a white gold band decorated with a single, round diamond beautifully simple and elegant, something Gabi gaped at in awe while he took it out of the protective cushion and brought it to her hand.

"My future wife," he said as he slipped it on with a goofy smile on his face.

Gabi immediately stared at her hand as if not believing any of it was real.

"I love you," she said, kissing him strongly on the lips as she pressed her body to his, her tiny bump brushing against his muscled belly.

"I love you more," he ran his hand over her belly as he kissed her back; their night running endlessly into the morning after.

/

"You knocked her up, then," Jay tilted his head as Gabi carried out bridal duties with the well-wishers at the wedding reception.

Troy squinted at his college friend. "Nobody else even noticed she's pregnant," Troy mused.

Jay shrugged. "She's glowing."

Troy flicked his eyes to his new bride. Yes, she was glowing. And he'd caused that glow, or more accurately, the life growing inside her.

"Fine, she's pregnant, so what?" Troy admitted. She was five months gone now, they planned their wedding very quickly after his proposal, keen to be married before the baby arrived and before Gabi got too big to find a dress. The dress she had chosen looked amazing on her and nobody had noticed her bump.

Now, in her party dress, the fabric clung a little to her belly but Jay was right, there was a light pouring out of her skin that no-one could deny.

"Well done, dude," Jay bumped his knuckles to Troy's. "You got forever."

Troy smirked. Yeah, he did. He got forever with the most amazing woman he thought he'd ever have the luck to meet.

"Watch out, her mom's coming," Troy quickly darted away from Jay to accompany his new wife, protecting her somewhat from her mother's approach.

"Darling," Kayleigh hugged her daughter just as Troy's hand ran onto her lower back, making her smile up at him.

"Mom," she flicked her eyes back to her mother.

"Troy," Kayleigh hugged him, too.

"Mrs. Montez," he said.

"Oh, call me Kayleigh, we're family now," she insisted. "You just wait until Norah from the Hamptons hears about this beautiful wedding," her mother beamed.

Gabi nodded. "I can hardly wait," she offered flatly.

"How's the baby, darling?" He mother checked.

Gabi smiled tightly. It was still there as far as she knew, no sudden growth developments had occurred.

"Fine," she replied with a forced smile.

"My little girl all grown up!" Kayleigh dramatized.

"I'll take care of her, I promise," Troy assured her mother.

He waited until the older woman had been distracted away by the attendance of some of his more well-known friends before he scooped his arms around Gabi's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked knowingly.

"Headache," she frowned sulkily, leaning into his chest.

"Come here," he wrapped her into his arms and held tight.

"Being pregnant sucks," she sighed against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he offered sweetly.

"I can't drink, I can't eat anything I like and now my feet hurt," she complained. She had been on them all day and it wasn't usually a problem. She wasn't even that heavy yet and she was suffering.

Troy cupped her face and lifted it up, kissing her lips. "You're doing amazing."

"Can't you have the baby?" She whined.

He chuckled. "If I could, I would, believe me. I don't like seeing you suffering…"

She sighed. "I guess it's nice, really," she cupped her mound of belly. "I mean I _want_ to have your child."

"It's been a long day," he ventured, guiding her towards a quiet side of the room where he got her to sit and he crouched before her. "Let's sit awhile."

"But there's people to see and thank and-"

"And they wouldn't want you to be stressing out," he lifted a brow and cupped her tummy instinctively, a gesture she reinforced by putting her hand over his.

"I think it's a girl," she told him softly with a smile.

"Really?" He looked at her, excited.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "I'm happy either way."

"Daddy's little girl," she tested with a smirk. He grinned up at her, clearly delighted at that prospect.

"Mommy's little soldier," he returned kindly for the benefit of their baby being the opposite sex.

"How is that sexy?" She wondered as she felt the tell-tale tingle between her thighs.

He chuckled and kissed her hand.

"I don't know but we are both too ruined to do anything later so don't turn me on," he begged quietly.

Unbeknown to them, the guests had already worked out Gabriella's little secret. Her attempts to conceal her pregnancy had been worked out by a few and whispers had spread and now that Troy was cupping her belly and talking with her so attentively, the doubts became confirmation that she was with child.

It wasn't long before the night was on its way to an end and the guests left with bright eyes and heartfelt words of congratulations, something Gabi later realized was because they had worked out she was 'in the family way'. Still, it was never a secret and it wasn't going to stay under wraps for long so she just sighed contently as she leaned into her husband's side as they waved the well-wishers off, leaving the party organizers to clear up the mess while they travelled home; where they both wearily showered and got ready for bed.

Gabi star-fished on the mattress in a thigh-length nightshirt while Troy favoured boxers alone, watching his wife sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

She nodded. "Hm-mm."

He flicked his eyes down her body, seeing her rub her belly. He looked to her feet which were a little swollen and frowned. He grabbed his two pillows and drew them down the bed, propping her feet up.

"Do you want me to rub them?" He asked as she watched him move her about.

She smiled. "No, it's okay."

"Really, because I don't mind…" He offered worriedly.

"No, just come here and hold me," she asked softly, holding out her arms until he lay beside her and wrapped her close, feeling her swollen tummy touch his.

"Any movement yet?" He asked of their unborn child. They had decided to keep the sex a surprise.

"A little," she shared, rolling back to grasp his hand and bring it under her nightgown to curve against her skin.

He immediately felt a small flutter under her skin.

"Oh, wow…"

"Baby Bolton," she sighed against his neck, clinging onto him.

"Mrs. Bolton," he smirked. "You don't know how good that sounds…"

"Will you love me when I'm really fat?" She wondered randomly, making him chuckle and rub her belly.

"Yes, absolutely." He promised.

"Really, really?" She checked.

"Really, really," he dipped to kiss her belly, a few times, and then rose to kiss her mouth.

"I'm gonna waddle and have stretch marks and-"

"And you'll still be the most beautiful woman I ever saw," he charmed, kissing her lips again.

"Hm," she decided not to argue- it was too much effort.

"I'll help you in the nursery tomorrow," he offered. They had a week off for a 'honeymoon' but seeing as he had taken her to Hawaii _before_ the wedding; they'd decided to stay home and nest-build this next week.

"Okay," she agreed, yawning cutely as she snuggled closer.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton…."

"I love you more," she sighed before she fell asleep.

/

"Amanda?" Troy called out from the baby-names book while Gabi painted in the very late stages of her pregnancy.

She was sat awkwardly on her stool, creating art while he perched on an old office chair and span around every now and then.

"That's nice," she nodded. She was now convinced she was having a girl. The nursery was a lemon yellow just in case and they had bought and asked for neutrally coloured babygro's and such, but she cupped her belly as her child kicked and decided a boy really wouldn't cause this much fuss.

"Is she kicking?" Troy asked with a frown, getting up to go over and place his hands on her belly as he knelt between her thighs.

She stroked his hair as she let him touch.

"Hey, little Bolton, you're hurting Mommy," Troy said to the bump.

Gabi giggled and stood up stiffly to stretch, reaching up to kiss her husband for being supportive and adorable in one fail swoop.

"I love you Troy Bolton," she told him, smiling.

He was still cupping her belly protectively as he grinned. "I love you, too."

Suddenly Gabi's smile dropped and she gasped. "Oh no!"

"Oh no what?" He panicked

Gabi looked down to her thighs where a damp patch was spreading.

"My waters broke…"

Troy's brows rose and his face paled. "Oh god…"

"Troy," she gripped his arm. "Get my bag; we're going to the hospital…"

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Does it hurt? Is she coming now?"

Gabi rolled her eyes as she waddled toward the jeep.

"I'm fine; just get my bag, okay?" She instructed again.

"Oh my god, I love you," he kissed her temple while she tried to walk and he sprinted into the house to get her hospital bag while she made her way to the jeep.

Troy met her there, resting by the passenger door.

"Babe?" He ran down the drive and paused, slipping his arm around her.

"I can't get in," she shared ruefully with an eye roll and he quickly scooped her up and set her in the seat, running to the driver's side. During the last few months he'd gained his driving license and he was glad of it now as he caringly helped belt her in, reaching across to kiss her again.

"You're amazing," he told her, cupping her knee as he drove.

"I'm making the seat wet," she amended slightly as she realized how disgusting she must look with a wet patch between her thighs.

Troy grinned over at her, excited by this new phase in their life suddenly becoming very real.

"Oh god," she swallowed as a contraction hit; taking her breath away.

"I'm sorry it hurts," he grabbed her hand and kissed it while he steered one-handed, not something that exactly put her at ease but she gave him an adoring look anyway.

"I'll make sure you make up for this," she assured of her pain for their mutual gain.

Troy nodded eagerly. "Anything."

She smiled at his sweet nature; more kind than her own but encouraging only the best in her with his example. She could still remember the hours he'd spent with the teenagers at the hospital, the times he had rubbed her feet when they were sore. She recalled the times their passion had been restricted somewhat during her late pregnancy, when he'd taken to pleasing her in other ways and sometimes forgoing his own pleasure selflessly. She could never forget how he adopted Sam as his own and doted on them both endlessly. It made her want to hug him really hard even if she was fighting off the pain of her contractions.

Troy burst into action when they reached the hospital and although Gabi had hoped to hobble in with some degree of independence and dignity, her husband made that impossible by taking her in his arms and carrying her inside the hospital with urgent cries that she was 'having a baby' and 'needed urgent medical attention', something that embarrassed a slightly shy and rueful Gabi.

"Thanks, Troy," she mused as he carefully lowered her into a wheelchair while the hospital usher wheeled her towards the maternity ward.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" He asked nervously.

"I'm more worried about you," she observed from his pale face and sweaty palms.

"Me?" He kissed her hand. "Don't worry about me, this is all about you," he assured.

She gave him a look that told him she wasn't convinced.

"Baby Daddy?" Jenny, the midwife checked of Troy as Gabi was wheeled into the maternity ward and settled by the staff.

He nodded proudly.

"Wait, aren't you..?" She frowned in recognition.

"Troy Bolton," he stuck out his hand, licking his lips nervously. "Is she okay?" He checked of his wife.

Jenny smiled softly. "She'll be fine, she has a while to go yet," she added once she checked Gabi's stats.

"Really?" He looked up, confused.

Jenny smiled patiently. "You can sit with her now," she told him and Troy rejoined Gabriella who was now in a bed in a private room.

"Hey," he quickly linked their fingers as he sat on the bed facing her.

"Hey," she smiled back at him.

"I'm so proud of you right now," he kissed the back of her hand, and then winced as she squeezed it.

"Oww…"

"Contraction," she apologized, sucking in air.

He nodded and sucked his lip in sympathy, guessing the pain to his hand was nothing compared to hers.

"Hurt me all you like," he offered.

She flicked a look to his face to make sure he wasn't still looking like he might pass out.

"Can you get me a soda?" She asked.

He nodded, fulfilling his task like a keen puppy; soon returning to her side. He watched her sip her drink while they waited for her contractions to come closer together.

"Are you in pain? Can I help?" Troy asked and she wished he wouldn't keep staring at her for any small sign of change but then the alternative of him not being there at all made her appreciate his attentiveness.

"You could rub my back," she leaned forward a little to allow him room to reach while he moved up beside her, running his large palm soothingly up and down her aching spine.

"That's nice," she sighed in relief.

"You're doing great," he kissed her temple and grasped her hand as he rubbed.

A loud painful cry left her lips and he sat forlorn at how helpless he felt while she suffered.

"Cant you give her anything?" He beseeched to Jenny who came over to check on them.

"It's too early for an epidural," she shook her head. "Would you like some gas?"

Gabi smiled. "I'm okay, he's being over-dramatic."

Jenny smiled and gave the baby-daddy a kind look. "It's hard to watch your wife in pain but she'll tell us when she needs something."

He nodded sadly and looked back to Gabi.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded and curled into his side where he gladly cuddled her protectively.

"Can you ring Tay and let her know I'm here?" Gabi asked sweetly, giving Troy another task. He rang his mom and Gabi's mom too while he was at it, promising both sets of parents he would call again as soon as he had any news. Taylor was going to come to the hospital ready for when Gabi was able to have visitors. She was the closest thing Gabi had to family right now so she thanked her husband for his help.

"Ready for gas yet?" He checked as she went through another difficult contraction.

"No, I'm gonna break your hand a little more first," she smiled sweetly.

Lily Elena Bolton was born late in the night, weighing barely six pounds. Gabi worried that she was a small baby but the midwife assured her she was perfectly healthy. As she sat with her daughter bundled up in toweling, she rested her tired head against Troy's shoulder.

"Look how perfect she is," she awed, tears falling down her cheeks in pure happiness.

"You are so amazing," he kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

Gabi smiled up at him as he tidied back the wayward hair from her face.

"We made her, Troy. We made this beautiful girl."

"I think the good looks come from you," he kissed her temple.

"Will you hold her?" Gabi lifted her up for Troy to take charge while she settled on her pillows, sweaty and exhausted from her night giving birth.

She watched him cradle the tiny baby in the crook of his arm as he murmured baby-talk; already evidencing he was going to be a great father.

"What are you telling her?" She smirked.

"That she's not allowed a boyfriend until she's thirty," he said in the same baby voice, smiling goofily.

Gabi giggled at him. "Put her in the cot, we can sleep a while before the midwife comes to discharge me…"

He laid down the tiny bundle in the plastic cot beside the bed and watched her tiny limbs flail about; offering her his finger until she settled with her thumb in her mouth.

"Goodnight princess," he murmured, retuning to the hospital bed to lay with Gabi.

He did his best to wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe and loved.

"You did such an amazing job today, I love you so much," he told her again.

She smiled softly. "I won't be able to move for a week, you won't love me then," she warned. "Plus my belly is a mess…"

"You look beautiful," he stroked her tummy over the covers where she was hiding it.

"I feel disgusting," she admitted.

"Well, you look beautiful," he repeated, kissing her shoulder.

"Troy?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for giving me Lily," she appreciated softly, making him smile and a few tears gathered in his eyes. He'd bawled his eyes out when she was born, but hearing Gabi thank him for their precious daughter almost started him off again.

"I should be saying that to you," he conceded, lacing their fingers together and resting them on the covers.

"You're welcome," she replied, making him hug her a little tighter.

"Do you think we'll still be as amazed after being up all night feeding her and changing her?" Troy mused.

"I hope so," she said as Troy leaned down to kiss her lips. "I really hope so…"

/

Lily was the subject of press attention for the first few weeks of her life. Gabi and Troy protected her as much as possible when they were going in and out with her but it was inevitable that Troy's popularity put the spotlight on their new addition.

Troy had gotten up throughout the night to feed Lily without needing prompting by Gabi and she found that he was really an amazing father _and_ husband, something she thanked her lucky stars for. Pregnancy and child-rearing could be so different without support; she had seen first hand how difficult some young mothers found it with husbands who were absent or not attentive.

Lucky for Gabi then that she had Troy.

He'd had to go back to work of course, someone had to earn money to keep them fed and under a roof and although Gabi still painted, she didn't plan on re-opening her shop for a little while yet, until she felt settled and maybe a little more in control than she did now. She wasn't sure she ever would feel in control again with a baby in tow, but she could always hope.

When he was away filming, it was hard. Both Gabi and Lily missed him, Gabi missed his warm body beside hers at night and Lily missed her Dad singing to her or telling her animated stories in his baby voice. They weren't apart long, maybe two weeks at the most while she was nursing and as Lily grew older, she became more portable and Gabi often took her to Troy's film sets so they could spend more time together.

Everybody doted on the adorable Lily; she had been blessed with milk chocolate hair and big brown eyes; her skin a milky coffee that mixed both her mother's and father's heritage even if she took no colouring from her dad.

"She looks so much like you," Troy murmured to Gabi as they lay in bed with Lily between them, three years old now and fast asleep already.

Gabi lifted her eyes to Troy's with a little smile. "The next one will look like you," she promised softly.

He grinned. "I wonder if we'll have a girl or boy next?"

She shrugged. "We should get a boy so we're equal."

"If he looks like you too, can we keep trying till we get one that looks like me?" Troy joked and Gabi giggled, reaching over their child to cup his face.

"How many babies are you thinking of having here?" She teased right back.

He tilted his face into her palm. "As many as you like."

She leaned over to kiss him briefly. "You might get your wish sooner than you think," she swallowed as she lay back on her side of the bed.

"You're pregnant?" He lifted his brows, a smile hovering at his lips.

She licked her lips. "I know we only started trying again a month ago, but…"

"Babe," he rolled off the bed and came around to her side to draw her up and hug her. "Are you really?" He begged for confirmation, his excitement not hidden as his eyes lit up.

She tipped her chin up and nodded. "I had a blood test and the doctor confirmed it today."

"Yes!" Troy cheered, wrapping his arms around her tightly, then kissing her with strong longing; his feelings on the subject evident in the way he held her and wouldn't quit kissing her until she put her hands to his chest to gently part them.

"It's going to be crazy," she warned.

He grinned. "I know."

"We'll need a bigger place…"

"I can afford it," he assured with a little happy smug smile, like he was so _proud_ to have made another life within her and that he could provide for them all.

She grinned back at him, grasping his shoulders.

"I love you," she told him earnestly.

"When do you start showing?" He wondered, moving his hand down to splay against her almost-flat tummy.

She bit her lower lip. "Maybe two more months?"

He pouted. "I love it when your body is blooming…"

She rolled her eyes. "I know…"

"I can wait," he assured, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips. "Oh, and by the way? I love you, too," he added in reply to her earlier affection.

"I love you more," she wrapped her arms around his neck with a happy sigh.


End file.
